


АНГЕЛЫ СТУЧАТСЯ КРУГЛОСУТОЧНО /        THE ANGELS ARE KNOCKING AROUND THE CLOCK

by Amanda_Roy



Series: Outlander - Diana Gabaldon [4]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Friendship, Mysticism, Psychology, Resistance to violence, Slavery, beautiful love scenes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Roy/pseuds/Amanda_Roy
Summary: Фанфик по мотивам книги 4 Дианы Гэблдон «Чужестранка: Барабаны осени»Стивен Боннет, после своего подлого нападения на лодку, забрал Джейми в уплату за кольцо Клэр, которое она так необдуманно проглотила ;) и продал работорговцу. Клэр, Йен и Фергус разыскивали его по всему побережью, пока не вернулись на рынок рабов, где они уже однажды побывали в поисках Йена.Джейми Фрейзер, как обычно, не из тех, кто привык сдаваться даже в самых патовых ситуациях. Он всегда упрямо сражается до конца...***Fanfic based on the book 4 Diana Gabaldon "Outlander: Drums of autumn»After his vile attack on the boat Stephen Bonnet took Jamie in payment for Claire's ring, which she so rashly swallowed ;) and sold to the slave trader. Claire, Ian, and Fergus were looking for him all along the coast until they returned to the slave market, where they had once been looking for Ian.Jamie Fraser, as usual, not one who used to give up even in the most stalemate situations. He always fights hard to the end.





	АНГЕЛЫ СТУЧАТСЯ КРУГЛОСУТОЧНО /        THE ANGELS ARE KNOCKING AROUND THE CLOCK

Обложка: http://www.imageup.ru/img272/3059196/angely4.jpg

 

_В мою дверь постучался Ангел, я впустил его без опаски,  
Здесь не ходят лихие люди - слишком холодно и высоко...  
Здесь проходят мимо столетья, иногда пробегают сказки...  
Странный гость присел у порога, зажимая рану рукой._

**Тэм Гринхилл «Видение»**

*******

– ГДЕ НА РЫНКЕ ПРОДАЮТ БЕЛЫХ, с-сэр? – спросила я у первого попавшегося мне на пути продавца живого товара. Его грузное тело растеклось под палящими лучами тропического солнца в каком-то весьма шатком нелепом сооружении, похожем на кресло, состряпанное из кривых жердей и замусоленных шкур. Вся эта вяленая смердящая куча на данный момент сотрясалась от мощного храпа. Таким образом, «сэр», по вполне понятной причине, не сразу среагировал на мой вопрос.  
Я терпеливо ждала – а что еще было делать? – его пробуждения, безотчетно изучая хаотичные траектории полета насекомых, которые с назойливым зудением сновали вокруг запрокинутой храпящей головы, несомненно, привлеченные соблазнительным запашком. Надо думать, судя по слезоточивой атмосфере вокруг этого джентльмена, докучливые твари так радостно суетились с совершенно реальной надеждой позавтракать чем-нибудь аппетитным, на их сугубо специфический вкус. Физиономия истомленного труженика работорговли была категорично отгорожена от всего мира насмерть замученной шляпой, которая только слегка приглушала его переливистое взрыкивание.  
Я сама изнемогала от жары. С моих растрепанных взмокших висков, насыщая влагой шейный платок и, даже, тесный лиф выходного саржевого платья, методично скатывались капельки пота, отдавая дань знойному густому воздуху, окутавшему меня горячо и крепко.  
– Сэр?!  
Предусмотрительно прикрыв нос рукой, каюсь, в довольно-таки несвежей перчатке – ну, а что вы хотите, после наших нескончаемых мытарств? – я не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии слегка шлепнуть веером по его пожухшему истрепанному забралу неопределенного цвета и формы. «Все равно, – резонно подумала я, – определить, кто виновник нападения, этому полумертвому на данный момент субъекту вряд ли удастся...»  
Наконец, хвала Иисусу, сей достойный представитель homo sapiens, резко всхлипнув, пошевелился и, прикрыв влажное ротовое отверстие, зиявшее в зарослях жестких рыжих волосков, сладко почмокал синюшными бесформенными губами. Затем он, неуверенно покачиваясь, принял вертикальное положение. Заплывшие со сна мутные глазки, пилигая, с откровенным подозрением уставились на меня. Тучная муха, которая, задумавшись, уже было заползла в его гостеприимно открытый рот, разочарованно, но шустро упорхнула.  
С минуту торговец пялился на меня недоуменно-туповатым взглядом, видимо, сосредоточено обследуя содержимое своей черепной коробки на предмет подходящего согласования с нарисовавшимся вдруг странным явлением в моем лице.  
Я любезно, но настойчиво повторила вопрос.  
Он хмыкнул, и брови его чуть заметно поползли вверх, по мере того, как этот, не обремененный чистоплотностью – а, скорее всего, и элементами достаточного разума – джентльмен смог-таки классифицировать мой образ своим тусклым дезориентированным сознанием.  
– Хмм... Вы хотите белого, миссис? – с большим трудом очнувшись от кисельного забытья, наконец, буркнул он, стертой рукоятью плети сдвигая на затылок поля своей понурой шляпы, тем самым окончательно явив миру обрюзгшее, бурое от излишков алкоголя и жгучего солнца лицо с засаленным пористым носом, густо испещренным ниточками лопнувших капилляров. Намертво прилипшие ко лбу сосульки жидких волос, опять же, совсем не облагораживали его внешний вид. Сие великолепное создание как-то странно хрюкнуло и, не спеша, отправило в рот брикет табака.  
– Вот зачем вам эта головная боль, дамочка? – испытывая мое ангельское терпение на прочность, просипел надсадно мой собеседник.  
Я поймала себя на мысли, что мне срочно захотелось откашляться вместо него.  
– Эти долбанные ублюдки слишком хитры и неуправляемы. И часто мрут от лихорадки, в здешнем-то климате.  
– Вообще-то, достопочтимый сэр, мне нужен надсмотрщик. На плантацию, – как можно категоричнее заявила я, что есть силы обмахиваясь веером, с одной стороны, чтобы отогнать от лица навязчивое амбре, атакующее мои чувствительные ноздри, а с другой, дабы работорговец не узрел на лице столь почтенной респектабельной дамы явственный отпечаток моей неумелой лжи.  
– Я планировала, что это будет белый. Этакий... знаете ли, ну... верзила. Мощный и выносливый. Простите, сэр, но я в этих местах проездом, к своему поместью Хайнесвилл и ОЧЕНЬ спешу. Надеюсь, здесь, на этом рынке, можно отыскать подобный экземпляр? Мне нужно. Срочно!  
– Выносливый? Ох, я вас умоляю, достойная миссис! Вы, верно, шутите... – не обратив внимания на мой недвусмысленный намек поторопиться, скучающий господин, раз уж он пробудился, явно рассчитывал на обстоятельно-занятную беседу. – Это совсем не про белых. Бедные ублюдки и пару лет здесь не протягивают... Как бы не были хороши.  
Я сильнее заработала веером, создавая пламенные вихри из прядей, в запале выбившихся из-под моей фешенебельной шляпки. И горестно перевела дыхание в попытке отогнать от себя тошнотворную мысль о том, что мой дорогой муженек – хоть он, несомненно, и относился к категории выносливых – вряд ли больше месяца протянет с его-то «сверхсговорчивым» характером. Прошло всего чуть больше недели... Надеюсь, у него хватит силы и... воли стиснуть свои упрямые шотландские зубы и дождаться меня... нас. Вот только пусть попробует не дождаться, просто даже не знаю, что с ним тогда сделаю! Он этой мысли слезы почему-то вдруг навернулись на глаза.  
– Ну, вообще-то... выбор здесь совсем невелик, мадам, – мой неспешный говорун лениво пустил густую струю табачной жижи сквозь съеденные зубы, – сейчас белые в рабство обычно попадают случайно, в основном, шваль всякая, скажу я вам. Пропойцы, бродяги без роду-племени. А иногда и пираты... Лет десять назад, по большей части, это были чертовы шотландские якобиты. Такие тоже доходяги, прости Господи!.. Еле двигались. Почти все помёрли уже, наверное. Особливо, те, которым свезло попасть на плантации...  
Торговец, привычно пошарив рукой под сиденьем, извлек полупустую бутыль какого-то мутного пойла и, с невероятной гримасой сделав несколько глубоких глотков, удовлетворенно откинулся на хлипкую спинку. Потом он, наконец, как следует откашлялся и тут же смачно выплюнул содержимое своих протухших внутренностей, совсем не предавая значения крайне брезгливому выражению, вспыхнувшему на моем лице. Я почувствовала, что общаться с этой особью стало выше моих сил, но, видимо, стоило потерпеть еще пару минут ради нужных мне сведений.  
Внезапно, мне в голову пришла жгучая мысль, от которой заломило в висках: вряд ли Джейми мог выбирать в данном конкретном случае, а он, скорее всего, сейчас находился во власти похожего паразита. Мне снова захотелось плакать и срочно делать хоть что-нибудь – бежать, искать, спасать, но приходилось стоять, выслушивая разглагольствования этого тошнотворного существа, и даже любезно кивать, натянуто улыбаясь на его самодовольные рассуждения. Хотя мысли мои, само собой, витали далеко отсюда.  
– Но, учтите, с этими, так называемыми пиратами, – заботливо продолжал поучать словоохотливый торговец, – вообще нужно держать ухо востро. Чтоб всегда в цепях были и при охране. Вам, дамочка, – он снова окинул меня с ног до головы оценивающим сальным взглядом, – вряд ли, уверяю, нужны такие проблемы... Их и покупают-то почти задарма. На рудники там, либо на плантации. Но недолго они выдерживают... недолго. Белыми, вообще-то, у нас занимается этот безбожный негодяй, Сигвард. Отсюда второй ряд за поворотом, миссис... Даже, вроде, у него есть то, что вы ищите. Только, скажу я вам сразу, парень этот просто животное. Опасный дьявол. Давеча устроил тут пару таких заварушек, что весь рынок ходуном ходил. Пришлось целой толпой его успокаивать, да в цепи заковать. Беда... Сигвард уже и не рад, придурок, что позарился на дешевизну и купил его. Больше хлопот – убытки одни с этакими строптивыми ублюдками. Лучше вам и не связываться с ними, миссис – все равно в одиночку не справиться. Советую по дружбе – возьмите ниггера. Он вам пятки лизать будет, если прикажете. А белые это так... для форсу, если есть кому за ними присмотреть, да и то, если вам денег не жалко... Часто их покупают... – голос рассказчика доверительно снизился, когда он слегка наклонился в мою сторону, – богатые извращенцы для своих распутных утех.  
Мир двинулся и стал мягко уходить из-под моих ног – взвинченное воображение услужливо представило, как Джейми заставляют лизать пятки богатому извращенцу, и я побледнела так, что Фергюсу пришлось поддержать меня за локоть.  
– Да-да… Благодарю… – невпопад пробормотали мои помертвевшие губы и, не помня себя от беспокойства, я, наконец-то, устремилась в указанном направлении, так и не дослушав до конца «философские» бредни торговца о плачевной слабости белой братии перед практичной выносливостью «ниггеров».  
Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос! «Опасный дьявол... устроил пару скандалов... пришлось успокаивать... заковать...» – пульсировало у меня в голове. Это мог быть только Джейми. Я судорожно пыталась проглотить вязкий комок, застрявший в горле. Если уж такой грязный мерзавец охарактеризовал своего, так называемого коллегу, как безбожного негодяя, представляю, что за жуткий тип сейчас стал хозяином моего мужа. Мое предчувствие мучительно вытягивало из меня жилку за жилкой, оставляя в душе тошнотворную безнадежность.  
Второй ряд за поворотом... Кажется, здесь. Я лихорадочно окинула взглядом небольшой пыльный дворик. Моему взору открылось жалкое зрелище из десятка грязных, оборванных бедолаг, прикованных за щиколотки к огромному бревну. Они явно изнемогали от тяжелой духоты тропического воздуха, глянцевые от пота, подвяленные до черноты жгучим южным солнцем, невзирая на то, что бревно «заботливо» располагалось под ветхим навесом из парусины и сухих пальмовых листьев.  
И тут я увидела Джейми. Иисус и все его Апостолы! Взамен той радости, которую я ожидала от нашей встречи, мороз пробрал меня до костей, несмотря на столь тягостную жару. Впрочем, я не сразу и узнала его – настолько он был изувечен.  
«Господь Всемогущий! Это что ж такое-то! А ведь прошла всего лишь неделя... и полтора чертовых дня! Проклятый шотландец, да неужели нельзя было быть осторожнее! Хотя бы ради меня!»  
Я незаметно окинула его взглядом, пытаясь не пялиться слишком откровенно, хотя мое сознание отчаянно забарахталось в крайней степени шока: в голове загудело, будто в трансформаторной будке, а поле зрения сузилось до небольшого пятачка, фокусом которого были фрагменты его вопиюще истерзанного тела. Насколько можно было различить в дырах под лохмотьями, оно выглядело как сплошной цветастый отек, изборожденный для полного колорита разнообразными ссадинами, всех размеров и форм. Слипшиеся волосы неопределенного цвета торчали колтунами в разные стороны. Левая половина лица тоже заплыла багровой подушкой, а скрытый в спекшейся крови глаз, видимо, не открывался вовсе. Правый он даже и не пытался открыть, привалившись к стене сарая в крайнем измождении. Он сидел на самом солнцепеке, скованный по рукам и ногам, и практически ни на что не реагировал... Я с содроганием заметила: широкая грудь Джейми судорожно вздымалась мелкими толчками – дыхание было учащенным и поверхностным, – а пот уже не образовывался на его сухой помертвевшей коже. Сердце остро сжалось: это был крайне плохой признак!  
Видимо, выражение моего лица все-таки выдавало подозрительную заинтересованность и непонятное смятение, потому что Фергюсу пришлось вновь как следует стиснуть мне локоть – и вовремя – колени мои подкосились.  
– О! Ддд... Ой! Тетушка! – сначала радостно, а затем ошарашенно вскрикнул Йен, неожиданно подпрыгнув, когда ощутил мой основательный щипок, и после, наконец, заметив страшный оскал и кулак, показанный мной исподтишка.  
Я натужно улыбнулась повернувшимся к нам хмурым апатичным лицам, стараясь прикрывать свой нос веером, поскольку зловоние от давно немытых скукоженных тел было невыносимым – таким острым, что даже глаза защипало. Медленно, изо всех сил сдерживая себя, я пошла вдоль ряда выставленных на продажу несчастных, как бы внимательно рассматривая каждого. Бедолаги зашевелились и, заученно растягивая беззубые рты в пустых улыбках, явно старались понравиться. Голова моя кружилась, желудок бунтовал, а шум крови в ушах стоял такой, что я практически не слышала звуков вокруг. Фергюс, который услужливо держал зонтик от солнца над моей головой, был наготове. Я не должна была хлопнуться в обморок. Нет. Только не сейчас.  
Хозяин товара, плотный, раскоряченный мужичок с гнусной крысиной мордой, подскочил ко мне и, услужливо улыбаясь, дополнительно ко всему обдал мое ошалевшее обоняние смрадным дыханием с ароматами прогорклой капусты.  
– Чего бы хотелось миледи? У меня превосходный товар. Один из лучших! – он удовлетворенно цыкнул гнилыми зубами. – Я правильно понимаю, госпоже нужны белые слуги?  
На всякий случай, я растянула губы в ответной улыбке, по возможности вложив в этот принудительный акт максимум очарования.  
– Мне нужен надсмотрщик на плантации, любезный сэр. Это должен быть сильный громила, полагаю. Мощный и внушительный. Мне порекомендовали вас. Сказали, что вы ЛУЧШИЙ торговец белым товаром на всем побережье.  
На мой немудреный комплимент мужичонка довольно осклабился и закивал.  
– Конечно, конечно, милая леди, всё, что вам будет угодно.  
Пока мы обменивались вынужденными любезностями, я уже дошла до Джейми и достаточно бесцеремонно ткнула в него веером.  
– О! Похоже, вот то, что мне и нужно! Сколько стоит этот раб, с-сэр? – мой голос звучал довольно внятно, хвала Иисусу... Хотя сама я чувствовала себя словно в скверном сне, вдобавок обложенная звуконепроницаемой ватой. Так, будто я гляжу на все это безобразие со стороны, не в силах проснуться и, даже, осознать ненормальность происходящего. Ухающее в каждой клеточке моего тела сердце сжимал тяжкий обруч. Я молила, чтобы мой не в меру воинственный парень был еще достаточно жизнеспособен, чтобы уйти отсюда на своих ногах, хотя его жуткий вид красноречиво говорил, что долго он вряд ли сможет протянуть. Согласитесь, это будет довольно странно выглядеть, если я буду остервенело биться, чтобы купить почти мертвое тело?  
Джейми, милый, давай же, помоги мне!  
Тут здоровый глаз Джейми – Господи, благодарю! – дрогнул и слегка приоткрылся, демонстрируя его вменяемость.  
– О! Этот парень очень дорогой, миледи. Посмотрите, как он силен, – Сигвард изо всех сил ущипнул моего мужа за бицепс, видимо пытаясь немного взбодрить безжизненного пленника. На что тот никак не среагировал, окончательно напугав меня степенью своего шока. Мне вдруг захотелось подскочить к нему и начать усиленно тормошить, чтобы понять, каково на данный момент его состояние, но я огромным усилием воли подавила порыв.  
– Как раз, он очень даже мощный! – угодливый торговец исподтишка пнул неподвижное тело под ребра, – Пришлось даже в цепи его заковать, а иначе и трое его не удержат, миледи, – еле осознавала я его слова сквозь мерклый туман в голове.  
– Сколько? – оборвала я его, пытаясь унять дрожь в губах.  
– Тридцать пять фунтов.  
– Сколько?! – глаза мои полезли на лоб.  
Я никак не предвидела такой цены. В моем кошельке едва ли набралось около пятнадцати.  
После отбытия Боннета и его пиратов – «Ты же понимаешь, милочка, я вообще-то не собирался забирать твоего муженька... Что ж... красотка, пусть это будет уроком за твое неосмотрительно дерзкое поведение и платой за мои убытки, которые ты причинила мне своим вздорным характером», – проговорил бандит напоследок, сжав мой подбородок нечистыми пальцами, и, с презрительной ухмылкой сокрушенно поцокав языком, оставил нас на лодке одних, в совершеннейшем смятении, без твердой опоры, каковым всегда был для нас Джейми, – я кое-как извлекла из своего ободранного горла серебряное кольцо, методом, о котором вы, конечно, не захотите услышать... А потом, когда мы добрались до города, заложила его ювелиру за три чертовых фунта.  
Йен с Фергюсом пошли играть в таверну и добыли еще дюжину. Это было совсем не густо, но уже кое-что. Хотя, в конце концов, парням пришлось срочно удирать, когда их поймали на шулерстве и немедленно, как водится, собрались обвалять в смоле и перьях. Я прямо-таки помертвела от волнения, пока они не появились в месте нашей условленной встречи, гордо потрясая добытыми монетами – потные, взъерошенные и нервно гогочущие так, что Йен не в силах был разогнуться.  
Смертельно раненого пиратами Ролло мы пристроили в один из постоялых дворов на попечение сердобольной трактирщицы и ее дочери, заплатив несколько пенсов. Все равно мы ничего не могли больше для него сделать, даже остаться с ним до его последних минут. Йен тихо плакал над бессильно вытянувшимся, почти безжизненным телом, припав к лохматой шее. Пес уже не поднимал голову и не реагировал на прикосновения, только его грудная клетка коротко подрагивала от неглубокого дыхания, прерываемого судорожными спазмами и хриплым свистом легких. Надеюсь, он протянет хотя бы пару дней, и мы, все-таки, увидим его еще живым, когда вернемся. Извини, друг Ролло, но Джейми, конечно, был сейчас важнее.  
Я одела свое самое приличное платье, Фергюс взял мой зонтик, изображая верного лакея, Йен, вытерев слезы, потуже заплел непокорные космы, и мы отправились на рынок, искать наше потерянное сокровище. Ну, вот и нашли... Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос, как я люблю говорить.  
Глядя прямо в острые глазки торговца, я пошла ва-банк, потому что ничего другого больше не оставалось.  
– Вы что? Ошалели, мистер? Да этому ублюдку красная цена три пенса в базарный день! (Господи, прости меня, Джейми!) Он же еле живой. Вдруг он помрет не сегодня-завтра – и пропали мои денежки. Нееет, так не пойдет! Четыре фунта – и ни пенсом больше!  
Джейми оторвал голову от стены сарая и, казалось, посмотрел на меня заинтересованно. В его единственном, дееспособном на данный момент глазу промелькнуло вялое удивление. Потом он перевел уже более осознанный взгляд на Фергюса и Йена и, наконец, видимо, понял, что мы – не мираж. Лицо его еле заметно оживилось, задрожавшие пальцы сжались в кулаки... Я видела, как он нервно потянул носом воздух, и очень надеялась, что у него хватит сейчас проницательности не признаться каким-то образом в нашем знакомстве.  
– О, что вы, миледи! Этот рыжий бугай протянет еще не один десяток лет. Вы только посмотрите на него. Да он горы свернет, дайте ему возможность. Он же шотландец! А долбанные шотландцы знаете, какие упертые!  
– Да уж знаю... – пробормотала я про себя, скорчив скептическую физиономию в ответ на «лестные» определения Сигварда. – Эти чертовы ублюдки немало попортили нервов Короне своими мятежными задницами.  
– Ну, хорошо, согласен, только для вас, прекрасная госпожа – тридцать фунтов и не пенсом меньше!  
– ЧТО? НЕТ! Полагаю, мне предстоит немало проблем с этим экземпляром, чтобы хоть как-то заставить его слушаться. Не обессудьте, сэр, но это – кот в мешке, сами понимаете. Тем более, вижу – вы уже пытались его образумить... и, наверняка, безуспешно, – на непроницаемом, хвала Господу, лице Джейми промелькнула презрительная ухмылка. – Кроме того, он у вас совсем потерял товарный вид. Нет-нет-нет, сэр. За такой подпорченный и залежалый товар, – Джейми почему-то слегка прищурился и поджал губы... Обиделся что ли, бестолочь самолюбивая? – можно дать не больше пяти. Так уж и быть. Пять – и по рукам! – подвела я окончательный итог.  
По тому скептическому взгляду, который бросил на меня мой благоверный, я поняла, что цена вопроса ему совершенно не понравилась. Я слегка пожала плечами, очень надеясь, что торговец в пылу спора не уловил наш опрометчивый обмен взглядами.  
– Ох, ну что вы, миледи!.. Он очень выносливый. Этот дармоед уже второй день как отказывается от воды и еды – и хоть бы хны. Посмотрите на него внимательно. Да вы на нем пахать сможете! Давайте за двадцать пять. Двадцать пять – хорошая цена за такого прекрасного раба, поверьте.  
По моему затылку поползли мурашки. Второй день, без воды... на такой изматывающей жаре. Нереально, что он еще жив. Я сжала зубы, с тоской понимая, что такой суммы у меня все равно нет. Придется или торговаться дальше, или попытаться отбить Джейми, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Но на вид он был слишком слаб – биться, наверняка, не сможет. Фергюс еще смог бы повоевать, но Йен – совсем ребенок. Глупо было бы предполагать, что мы, устроив драку, сможем покинуть это людное место без проблем. Наверняка, Джейми уже пытался. Что там давешний работорговец говорил про заварушку, которую он тут устроил? И которую пришлось ликвидировать всем рынком? Тем более, я давно заметила, около хозяина, ухватившись за огромные, заткнутые за пояса кинжалы, стояли гигантскими столбами два чернокожих надсмотрщика. Правда, парни были тоже основательно помятые: вон у одного голова обмотана грязными окровавленными тряпицами, а у второго – рука на перевязи. Таким образом, шансы были явно не на нашей стороне, и я набрала в рот побольше воздуха, чтобы успокоиться и настроиться на решительную борьбу.  
– Хорошо. Могу дать только семь. Отдаёте за семь или – я ухожу!.. Через пару дней, судя по его виду, сами будете его закапывать... Если не раньше.  
Я презрительно хмыкнула, развернулась и... твердо пошла прочь. Фергюс с Йеном, выпучив глаза, растеряно переводили их то на мою гордо удаляющуюся спину – я прямо затылком чувствовала их растерянные взгляды, – то на ошарашенного Джейми, который тоже растерянно открыл рот. Лицо его стало каменным до возможного предела...  
– Миледи!.. Миледи!.. – кривоногий – я с облегчением выдохнула – вприпрыжку побежал за мной. Видимо, ему очень хотелось избавиться от неудобного товара, который к тому же, он это прекрасно видел, не сегодня-завтра вообще может стать бесполезным трупом.  
– Готов уступить его вам за восемнадцать!  
Я ощутила упоительное приближение победы. Вероятно, насколько я могу судить по привычкам моего мужа, кровь всем здесь пил не только работорговец... Недаром же этот прожженный хмырь так охотно скидывает цену. Думаю, надо постараться и сделать мерзавцу приятное. Хм-м... извращенцы говорите, что ж, будут вам извращенцы... меня захватил азарт художника, и я, двигаясь как по нотам, отпустила свое разыгравшееся воображение и нажала на самые чувствительные клавиши гнусной работорговьей душонки.  
Изрядно задержав дыхание, я взяла смердящего паразита под локоток и отвела чуть в сторонку, дабы поведать страшный секрет.  
– Послушай, любезный, понимаешь... на самом деле, открою тебе маленькую тайну... этот гхмм... раб мне нужен совсем не на плантации... Как бы тебе это объяснить? Причина в моем несчастном брате. Бедный, бедный мой братец!.. Только никому не слова, прошу! Понимаешь, у бедняги не все в порядке с головой. Настолько, что приходится держать его взаперти, потому что он всегда очень... нервничает и может невзначай кого-нибудь забить до смерти. Поскольку невообразимо силен. А, кроме того, тут такое дело... В общем, ему нравятся мужчины. Ну... именно _в этом самом смысле_. Ты ведь меня понимаешь?.. И они, как назло, должны быть именно белокожие. Это настоящая беда, я тебе скажу, потому что приходится покупать ему время от времени каких-нибудь доходяг, чтобы успокоить. Но дело в том, что эти бедняги недолго протягивают обычно, потому как мой дорогой братец, ну очень уж охоч до _этого дела_ и вообще до всяческих... других развлечений. Ну... конечно, не слишком приятно, когда мы потом забираем от него использованные игрушки, потому что фантазия у него в этом смысле развита – будь здоров!.. Так вот, мы тут и решили купить ему кого-нибудь повыносливее и покрупнее, глядишь, мой лихой братец не сразу его замучает. Поэтому и нужен кто-нибудь крепкий, как этот парень. Но, как ты понимаешь, все равно ему скоро помирать, поэтому не могу я отдать за него большую сумму. Тем более, если приглядеться, он у тебя и так уже на ладан дышит. Ну, если по-честному... Поверь, только из крайнего уважения к твоему нелегкому труду, я готова накинуть еще пару фунтов. Только пару, любезный сэр. Больше не стоит и торговаться. Отдавай за девять.  
«Да! Я разделаю этого ублюдка!» – подумала я с азартом виртуозного картежника, ощутившего себя в одном шаге от выигрыша, когда увидела, что глазки торговца воодушевленно заблестели: видимо я задела нужную струнку, и предел его мстительных мечтаний неожиданно был достигнут.  
– Послушай, милочка, – барыга аж вспотел, – я тебя могу понять и даже пойду навстречу, поскольку этот наглый шотландец достал меня просто до невозможности. Буду только рад, если он попадет в столь изысканные условия содержания. Надеюсь, вспомнит меня там добрым словом, сучий выродок. Но за девять отдать никак не могу. Не видишь разве, какой это прекрасный товар? Он крайне выносливый, могу тебя уверить, миледи, и терпеливый, к тому же! Что значит, на ладан? Подумаешь, всего-то пару раз и вмазали ему мои мерзавцы, так, не волнуйтесь, заживает на нем все, как на собаке. Отмыть и покормить – и через пару дней он опять будет красавéц. Вашему брату понравится – вот увидите. Тем более он же не рожу ему будет рассматривать, а совсем даже противоположное место. Не беспокойтесь, оно у него, как раз, в полном порядке, миссис, несмотря на все его старания.  
– Пару раз?! – я поперхнулась, взъярившись от ужаса по поводу безмятежного заявления хозяина, сделанного с подозрительным знанием дела, и позволила себе несколько лишних эмоций, малопонятных для непосвященных. – Да ты забил его почти до смерти, ско!.. – тут я опомнилась и, взяв себя в руки, лишь сверкнула в сторону крайне потрепанного пленника сердитым взглядом, – ...рее всего, этот пес не понимает другого языка, кроме плети! Ну что ж, вы правы, любезный хозяин, мой милый братец как раз весьма обожает такие развлечения. Всю шкуру, бывает, у своих хм-м... подопечных искромсает в мелкую бахрому. Думаю, они найдут с вашим долбанным упрямцем общий язык. Ему у нас понравится, обещаю.  
Джейми, скромно потупив взор, сидел у своего сарая, ни жив ни мёртв, в ожидании, чем же закончится мой оживленный разговор с торговцем, хотя, слава богу, не слышал весь этот бред, а то наверняка бы поседел. Даже отсюда я видела, как безумно клокочет в сонной артерии его кровь, побуждая градусом адреналина, кипящим в ней, забыть его про боль и слабость и быть в предельной готовности к действию. Грудь Джейми лихорадочно вздымалась, как бы он не пытался сдержать эмоции. Я сама чувствовала тоже самое.  
– Итак, ты даешь мне гарантию, что он будет вести себя терпеливо и послушно, любезный?  
Торговец запнулся на полуслове, и видимо, на удивление, даже смутился где-то в глубинах своей черной души, но потом, так и не моргнув глазом, нагло соврал:  
– Конечно, моя красавица. Видишь, он уже как шелковый. А если будет ерепениться, посади его на хлеб и воду или взгрей как следует – быстро приведешь в порядок! Думаю, твой изобретательный брат, конечно, придумает, что предпринять в таких случаях.  
– Ладно!.. Моя последняя цена – десять! – слегка скривив рот, с большой неохотой уступила я.  
– Давай, ни тебе ни мне, красавица, – сойдемся на пятнадцати.  
Если бы он знал, какой камень свалился в этот момент с моих одеревеневших плеч! Пятнадцать уже было реальной ценой. Я могла ее заплатить! Все вокруг заиграло радужными красками – я готова была прыгать и визжать от радости, но, вместо этого, долго и сердито смотрела на услужливого барыгу, будто что-то соображая.  
– Ну, хорошо.... – наконец, медленно, словно нехотя, буркнула я. – Конечно, понимаю, это грабеж, но я готова тебе уступить, лисья твоя морда. Ты меня порядком притомил. Двенадцать. Это мое последнее слово. Или я ухожу!  
Торговец захихикал и радостно потер руки.  
– Тринадцать – и по рукам! Отлично, миледи, вы достойный соперник в споре! Пойдемте, оформим купчую на ваше замечательное приобретение, – он заговорщицки мне подмигнул, – контора здесь недалеко, писарь там все сделает.  
Я с трудом перевела стиснутое в груди дыхание:  
– Ладно, будь по-твоему, хитрый ублюдок, – Сигвард еще раз довольно хохотнул, – конечно, понимаю, что ты меня нагрел.  
«Черти раздери твою мерзкую душонку!» – я сдула с влажного лба пружинистую прядь, упавшую на него в ходе нашей нелегкой баталии.  
– Хорошо, идем, пока я не передумала. И, кстати, пока мы ходим, я хочу, чтобы с моего нового ра... хм-мм... ботника сняли кандалы.  
– Конечно, конечно, миледи... Не беспокойтесь... Кандалы стоят отдельную сумму и, если они вам без надобности – мы их уберем. Но я, все-таки, настоятельно рекомендую пока держать его связанным. От греха подальше. Не беспокойтесь, на этот счет, – он предупредительно сшоркнул с окровавленных лохмотьев пленника воображаемые пылинки, – упакуем вашу покупку в лучшем виде, миледи. Оформим специальный презент для вашего братишки! Поверьте, этот парень слишком шустр, чтобы оставить его без подарочных ленточек, – и с наслаждением заржал, видимо сильно обрадованный своей шутке, подхрюкивая и скаля кривые резцы в густом желтом налете.  
Я тоже хмыкнула, оценив его своеобразное чувство юмора, и бросила взгляд на замершего в ступоре Джейми, который, уставившись в одну точку, даже не пытался уловить логику слов нашего самодовольного остряка-торговца.  
«Вот уже действительно, самый лучший подарок на все времена», – подумала я, ощущая невообразимую эйфорию и дикую тревогу одновременно – вдруг все внезапно сорвется.  
– Эй, Дуэйн, подь-ка сюда, – Сигвард щелкнул пальцами одному из негров-надсмотрщиков с перевязанным лбом, – сними с парня кандалы, но свяжи ублюдка покрепче. Не ровен час, опять начнет чудить. Может вам его заклеймить, миледи, или ухо отсечь, чтобы бежать не вздумал?  
– А?.. Что?.. Да... – рассеяно пробормотала я, занятая своими мыслями, и подскочила на месте от громкого вопля Фергюса и Йена, которые ошарашено пялились на меня.  
– ДА??  
Джейми испуганно вскинулся – даже заплывший левый глаз приоткрылся в праведном изумлении.  
– Да-а... нет! Что вы! Не надо. Это лишнее, сэр. У меня есть свои методы, чтобы убедить этих бунтовщиков слушаться, – проговорила я со злобным нажимом, заставив моих спутников – и явно оторопевшего мужа – выдохнуть с облегчением. – Идемте же, оформим, наконец, бумаги, я спешу.  
Я кивнула головой Фергюсу, чтобы он следовал за мной, закономерно опасаясь каких-нибудь непредвиденных обстоятельств при сделке.  
Йен остался присматривать за дядей. Я исподтишка погрозила ему кулаком, чтобы он не смел проявлять излишних чувств, пока мы не выберемся отсюда, осознавая, что все наши усилия могут пойти прахом в любой момент, если торговец вдруг почувствует мою личную заинтересованность...  
– Дай ему пару глотков виски, чтобы он продержался еще немного, – тихонько шепнула я парню. – Но только спокойно, Йен. Спокойно... Будто ты с ним вообще не знаком.  
– Не беспокойтесь, тетушка, все сделаю в лучшем виде. Никто не догадается, – серьезно буркнул мне в ответ парнишка, принимая у меня флягу.  
Удаляясь в сторону конторы, я заметила, как Йен сам сделал глубокий глоток и, будто между прочим, протянул ее ко рту обессиленного дядюшки, которого уже начинали расковывать чернокожие телохранители Сигварда.

КОГДА Я ВОЗВРАТИЛАСЬ С БУМАГАМИ, с Джейми уже сняли оковы. Взамен на шею ему накинули петлю, другим концом этой же веревки туго стянув локти за спиной так, что любое перемещение рук приводило к рискованному затягиванию удавки вокруг горла. Это нехитрое устройство категорически предотвращало излишние телодвижения потенциального строптивца и, следовательно, опасности, по мнению работорговцев, что непокорный раб нападет на своего господина или убежит, по сути, не было никакой. «Галстук весельчака» называлось это сомнительное приспособление в определенных кругах. Иисус твою ж Рузвельт... Несчастный просто по определению не мог набедокурить, так как оказывался все время слегка придушенным и от этого испытывал массу неудобств, особенно при длительном воздействии сей «гуманной» штуковины. Бывали случаи, когда связанный таким образом медленно задыхался насмерть при одном неловком движении, если никого не было рядом, чтобы помочь ему ослабить путы. Надеюсь, мы покинем это жуткое место максимально быстро, и Джейми такая участь не грозит.  
Чернокожий верзила бесцеремонно подволок наше спотыкающееся сокровище на веревке, сцепленной с его пеньковым ошейником, и сунул свободный конец Фергюсу в руки. Так как сведенные за спиной конечности потихоньку сползали вниз из-за слабости их владельца, веревка опасно натянулась, заставив лицо пленника неизбежно набрякнуть – на лбу и шее вздулись вены, и Джейми заметно покраснел от натуги, а его носогубные сладки, наоборот, посинели от недостатка кислорода. Что за... черт! Он и так дышал с большим трудом.  
Я боялась взглянуть на мужа, догадываясь, каково ему предстать перед нами в таком плачевном виде. Он, конечно, заметил, каким напряженным взглядом я украдкой наблюдаю за ним, и смущенно усмехнулся, слегка пожав плечами. При этом брови его смиренно, почти философски приподнялись.  
Я стиснула зубы и попыталась унять тягостное жжение в груди, понимая, что сейчас всё это совсем не важно. Главное – поскорее убраться отсюда, чтобы заняться нашим бедовым парнем вплотную. Тем более, хоть он и старался стоять прямо, его мягко покачивало из стороны в сторону – от слабости и обезвоживания. Видно было – только огромная сила воли удерживала Джейми Фрейзера на ногах. И, похоже, Йен все-таки переусердствовал с дозой виски...  
– Последний совет, миледи: будьте поосторожнее с этим безбашенным психом. Этот ублюдок, если за ним не приглядывать, вмиг вам голову оторвет, – по-отечески напутствовал меня Сигвард, с подозрительным облегчением избавляясь от опасного товара.  
– В первую очередь, я оторву голову тебе, грязный выродок! – хмуро сверкнул глазами Джейми, мягко пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, потом икнул. – Д-дай только срок!..  
Присутствующие ахнули и застыли в шоке. Ой-ей-ей!.. Ну, вот кто его вечно за язык тянет?! Нда-а-а... кажется, затея с виски оказалась не слишком здравой!.. По всем статьям это был беспрецедентный акт неповиновения. Любого раба за такие речи в адрес свободного гражданина вмиг могли вздернуть, не разбирая его ценности и принадлежности хозяину, была бы охота...  
Теперь охота была у Сигварда – я видела, как зловеще заиграли желваки под острыми скулами, обтянутыми сухой коричневой кожей. Острые крысиные глазки сверкнули недобрым огнем, когда он, подавая знак своим черным исполинам, угрожающе шагнул к строптивому невольнику.  
Я замерла в ужасе, не представляя, что мне следует предпринять. Иисус! Ну, вот что теперь?! Своей нелепой несдержанностью Джейми вмиг свел на нет все наши усилия. Верные псы Сигварда, сделав охотничью стойку, начали грозно надвигаться с двух сторон, ожидая приказа хозяина. Фергюс незаметно нащупал рукой рукоять своего кинжала, спрятанного под полой камзола. Йен встал рядом с дядей, с отчаянной решимостью тоже ухватившись за дирк.  
Счет пошел на секунды. Как полновластная хозяйка неуправляемой вещи, которую только приобрела, я должна срочно продемонстрировать свои неоспоримые полномочия, и, на глазах торговца, явно воспылавшего надеждой на долгожданную и, теперь уже, не затратную расправу, поставить распоясавшегося раба на место. Чтобы не возникло никаких вопросов, полностью ли я контролирую ситуацию...  
Сурово забрав из рук Фергюса сложенный зонтик, я подошла к Джейми и небрежно хлестанула этим, довольно-таки мягким жезлом по бедру своего взбрыкнувшего паренька, так не вовремя – дьявол его задери! – закусившего удила.  
– А ну... заткни свою пасть, грязный пес! Или я надеру твою наглую задницу прямо сейчас, вот этим самым предметом!  
И многообещающе сунула зонтик ему под нос. Потом я обворожительно улыбнулась Сигварду.  
– Простите его, сэр. Этот наглый ублюдок наверняка раскрыл рот, не подумав!.. Он еще не знает, с кем связался! Вам не следует беспокоиться, любезный, вы же знаете, по приезде домой, мой дорогой братец займется им весьма тщательно. Так, что мерзавцу небо с овчинку покажется!.. – елейно пропела я, вовремя напоминая торговцу про его мстительные планы и, прищурившись, одарила развоевавшегося супруга самым убийственным взглядом из своего гневного арсенала.  
Но пленнику, похоже, было далеко до моей нелестной точки зрения. Несильное воздействие зонтиком, на удивление, произвело на него неожиданный эффект. Джейми заметно передернуло, он тихо втянул воздух через сжатые зубы, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не застонать в голос. Бледное лицо его при этом совсем посерело. Наконец, ненадолго замерев с широко открытыми глазами, он с видимым усилием взял себя в руки и глухо пробормотал, сосредоточенно глядя прямо перед собой:  
– П-прошу прощения... великодушная г-госпожа!.. Не сдержался... Нервы.  
Я различила, как уголок его большого рта отчетливо дернулся в мрачной усмешке, хотя глаза при этом как-то подозрительно покраснели.  
Признаться, мне так и хотелось с укоризной постучать ему по лбу тем же зонтиком. Хммм! Нервы у него! Может, мне рассказать про свои нервы, чертов ты шотландец?! Думаю, я тут запросто могла снести своими нервами половину этого мерзкого рынка! Но ведь я же держусь. Правда, похоже, на последнем пределе, благодаря одному, не в меру разболтавшемуся паразиту.  
Я быстрее подала знак Фергюсу, застывшему в боевой стойке: «Так. Давай срочно убираться отсюда, пока все наши усилия не пошли прахом из-за некоторых бестолковых упрямцев», – и, стараясь не оборачиваться, гордо прошествовала вдоль рядов к выходу.  
Как только мы скрылись с глаз Сигварда и его церберов в толпе, Джейми, до сих пор державшийся довольно-таки сносно, начал потихоньку оседать. Фергюс быстро резанул дирком удавку, и они с Йеном, подхватив под локти с двух сторон, стремительно поволокли его к выходу, пока он сам еще мог переставлять ноги, мало обращая внимания на полузадушенные хрипы и охи-вздохи раненого. Взгляд Джейми быстро терял ясность, а голова безжизненно запрокидывалась и валилась на бок.  
Я еле успевала за процессией, потом все-таки, на пару минут задержавшись возле аптечного лоточника, на оставшиеся деньги купила: хороший кусок мыла, мочалку и, немного поразмыслив, чемеричной воды и репейного масла от паразитов, а так же чудодейственного яблочного уксуса и, для полного комплекта, полгаллона свежего козьего молока. Одного взгляда на Джейми было достаточно, чтобы понять – все эти вещи сейчас являются для него предметами первой необходимости.  
Когда я подбежала к нашей специально нанятой повозке, стоявшей под присмотром трактирщика во дворе ближайшей таверны, Фергюс уже разрезал оставшиеся веревки и они, вдвоем с Йеном, осторожно укладывали окончательно потерявшего сознание Джейми на расстеленную на дне и покрытую одеялом солому. Йен пытался напоить дядю, раздирая его спекшиеся губы и впихивая туда горлышко фляжки с водой.  
Я залезла на подводу, ощущая, как руки и ноги мои, вместе с каждой жилочкой души, дрожат от схлынувшего гигантского напряжения, но я изо всех сил пыталась справиться с этой трясучкой – благо, теперь можно было забыть обо всех невзгодах и, наконец, действовать так, как я это всегда умела. Первым делом, я забрала у Йена фляжку и, порывшись в вещах, насыпала туда немного соли, сахара и налила глоток уксуса – по моему опыту, эта смесь является прекрасным пероральным средством от обезвоживания. Потом вернула ее пареньку:  
– Йен, будь осторожнее с этим. Давай воду понемногу. Несколько глотков каждые 5-10 минут. А то его может вырвать... Думаю, близко от рынка нам опасно оставаться, во избежание нежелательных вопросов. Могут поползти слухи. Не хотелось бы воевать со всеми работорговцами в округе, мало ли как они среагируют на наш маленький обман. Фергюс, скорее едем подальше отсюда. И в стороне от городка, сверни к какому-нибудь чистому ручью. Джейми нужно срочно помыть, накормить и заняться его… – я окинула тело мужа оценивающим взглядом, но не смогла подобрать другого слова, – ранами.  
– Хорошо, миледи. Помню, тут недалеко было одно приятное местечко для отдыха. Мы там останавливались в прошлый раз, по дороге сюда. Думаю, через часок мы там будем.  
И мы затряслись по каменистой пыльной дороге.  
Прислонившись спиной к борту повозки, я положила голову Джейми себе на колени и, бережно обнимая ее, как большую, крайне хрупкую драгоценность – судя по всему, не исключено сотрясение – прижимала к животу, стараясь оградить от резких толчков и ударов при тряске...  
Пока мы ехали, чтобы не терять времени, я смочила тряпицу в воде с уксусом и приложила к зверским отекам на его лице. Боже мой! Даже мне, давно привыкшей к увечьям, на Джейми было страшно смотреть. Мало того, что пол-лица оплыло, словно у китайского божка, нос явно был снова сломан, брови и скулы рассечены в нескольких местах и до сих пор слегка кровоточили. А вместо рта – Иисус! – спекшаяся рана, которая вновь начинала рваться и кровить, когда он хоть немного двигал губами. Его тело, которое проглядывало в распластанном до пояса вороте рубашки, не поддавалось никакому описанию. Несомненно, без переломов ребер тут не обошлось... Синяки и рубцы на вид были и застарелые, и совсем еще свежие. Видимо, ему доставалось не один раз, а в течении до-олгого времени. Возможно, начиная с того самого момента, как он попал в лапы к работорговцам, которые, наверняка, пытались хоть как-то добиться его покорности. Я горестно хмыкнула, сжав губы. Да, надо отдать должное его вредной заднице, усмирить её было совсем не просто. Наверное, даже невозможно, судя по крайне потрепанному виду её владельца... И цена вопроса тут не имела особого значения.  
Наконец, раствор, по капле настойчиво вливаемый Йеном, возымела свое действие. Джейми приоткрыл здоровый глаз и, разлепив губы, не слишком внятно пробормотал:  
– Саксоночка... Я что?.. Умираю?..  
– ЧТО? ПОЧЕМУ? – я уставилась на него с ужасом.  
– Ну-у... у тебя ТАКОЕ лицо, малыш... будто я одной ногой уже на небесах... – он хохотнул, при этом слегка скривившись от сотрясения тела. – Не делай так, пожалуйста, а то мне становиться страшно. Вряд ли мне приходится рассчитывать... на небесную благодать... с моими-то грехами... А я еще не успел их отмолить.  
– Не выдумывай! – я поджала губы, чтобы за досадой скрыть крайнее смятение. – Ничего ты не умираешь! Скоро мы остановимся где-нибудь, и я залечу все твои болячки, будь спокоен.  
– О!.. Вот ЭТО, поверь, меня и пугает больше всего.  
Я с легким усилием прижала его голову к груди. Но этого хватило, чтобы он охнул и жалобно закряхтел.  
– Саксоночка... будь милосердна... прошу... Я понимаю, что ты рада меня видеть, но – черт! – не надо меня так сильно тискать. На мне, похоже, целой шкуры вообще не осталось...  
– Ну... ты для этого хорошо постарался, мой любитель l'aventure sur le cul (приключения на задницу (фр.)), – грубовато ответила я, легонько поглаживая кончиками пальцев его по относительно здоровой щеке. Из глаз моих сами собой текли слезы, освобождая меня от невероятного напряжения последних дней...  
Вообще-то, я готова была обнимать и тормошить его изо всех сил от радости и восторга, если бы не боялась причинить боль его израненному телу. Взамен, пока мы ехали, я, склонившись к самому его лбу, тихонько нашептывала ему всяческую трогательную чепуху, осторожно целуя его легкими прикосновениями губ, в то время как слезы мои едкими каплями стекали на его разбитое лицо.  
– Иисус! Какое же счастье, что мы нашли тебя... Ты, наверное, думал, мой дорогой, что мы не станем тебя искать, если дал повод этим ублюдкам так изувечить себя.  
Джейми слабо усмехнулся, с трудом шевеля разбитыми губами, от чего его дикция звучала не слишком внятно.  
– Наоборот. Если бы я не довел себя до этого, я бы давно уже прохлаждался на какой-нибудь о-очень далекой плантации. И вряд ли вы меня бы там нашли... в ближайшие десять лет, – он немного помолчал и, сделав пару глотков из фляжки, услужливо подставленной Йеном, еле слышно добавил:  
– А учитывая то обстоятельство, что рабом становиться я не собирался... то вряд ли нашли вообще...  
Тут уж я не смогла сдержаться. Вся горечь и страх долгих переживаний прорвались наружу.  
– Что ты такое говоришь, Джеймс Фрейзер! – я изо всех сил прижалась к его лбу своей мокрой щекой, – Как ты можешь так говорить? Ведь я чуть с ума не сошла, пока мы искали тебя. Ты обязан был выжить ради меня, ради нас... – поправилась я, взглянув на Йена.  
Тот радостно закивал и снова, как механический болванчик, протянул фляжку ко рту дяди. Джейми глотнул воды, улыбнулся мне и даже слегка хохотнул. Хотя смех его прозвучал как застарелый кашель.  
– Ну... тебе не за что на меня сердиться... Саксоночка... Поверь, я очень старался... насколько это было возможно в таких условиях... – прошептал он.  
Потом помолчав, вдруг подозрительно покосился на меня:  
– Мне вот очень интересно... за сколько ты... меня купила? Дорого я... стоил вообще-то?  
– Конечно, дорого, милый, даже не сомневайся! – я слегка поусмехалась над его болезненным самомнением. – Поверь, ты стоил... все наше состояние на данный момент.  
– А. Ну, хорошо тогда...  
После этого, столь долгого разговора, он выдохнул с тяжким хрипом, глаза его закатились, и он снова задремал, обессиленный.

  *******

МЫ ОСТАНОВИЛИСЬ у спокойной заводи, к которой привез нас Фергюс.  
– Так, друзья, – деловито распорядилась я, наконец-то чувствуя себя в своей родной стихии хозяйки полевого госпиталя. – Помогите снять его с повозки. Его нужно осмотреть, помыть и накормить. Срочно.  
Я расстелила на берегу плащ, и парни с трудом переместили Джейми на это импровизированное ложе. Он помогал им по мере возможностей, но от усилий весь взмок и выглядел еле живым. Христос!..  
Фергюс по моему распоряжению быстро развел костер и грел воду. В первую очередь, мне хотелось отмыть Джейми как следует, чтобы, вместе с кровавой грязью и вонью, хоть немного стерлись те ужасы, которые он пережил в этом дьявольском месте.  
Освобождая его от остатков одежды, я чувствовала с тошнотворной тоской, как внутренности мои слабеют от полной беспомощности перед жуткой порочностью и несправедливостью этой адской системы. Системы владения несчастными людьми, обращенными в рабов по какому-то неведомому никому праву. Системы, основанной на неиссякаемом страхе, которая, с одной стороны, порождает неутолимую алчность, с ее бесплодными попытками насытиться торговлей рабами. А с другой – и как причина, и как следствие – безропотное подчинение жертв кровавому насилию. Система незыблемая, как сам страх, равнодушная и непробиваемая. И в итоге – абсолютная власть человека над человеком, и ты тут ничего не можешь поделать. Ничего. Просто каннибализм какой-то в чистом виде, ей-Богу!  
Йен помогал раздевать дядю, осторожно придерживая его потяжелевшее вялое тело. Джейми тихонько кряхтел и постанывал, видимо прикосновения и перемещения доставляли ему серьезную боль. Мое предположение о сломанных ребрах, к сожалению, подтверждалось. Быстро разрезав, я стащила с него смердящие окровавленные лохмотья рубашки и изодранные вконец бриджи. Их придется выкинуть – починке они не подлежали.  
– Джейми! Иисус твою ж! Ну, вот что это? По-твоему, это называется СТАРАЛСЯ?! Мне сейчас кажется, ты старался только в одном – как можно больше успеть себя покалечить, – воскликнула я, чувствуя острую резь в груди, когда моему взору окончательно открылась его методично истерзанная плоть. – И даже ничего мне не говори! Я знаю, как ты умеешь провоцировать всяческих ублюдков.  
– Прости... – еле шевеля губами, с подозрительной готовностью буркнул он на все мои негодующие восклицания.  
– Ладно уж. Закрой свой рот и помалкивай. Пока я тут буду с тобой разбираться.  
– Хорошо... как скажешь... милая... – опять слишком покладисто ответствовал мой муж, хотя единственный выживший его глаз с откровенной насмешкой закатился.  
– И прекрати мне тут строить рожи, – я чувствовала жуткую нервозность от того, что мне сейчас предстоит причинять ему дополнительную боль.  
– Мне вообще... дышать-то разрешено... любимая? – Джейми ехидно скривился, явно довольный тем, что ему удалось меня подначить.  
– Тебе разрешено лежать и... по возможности, перестать умничать. Да, – ответствовала я решительно, глотая слезы.  
– Клэр, – его бессильные пальцы шевельнулись по направлению к моей руке, – все хорошо. Не переживай обо мне, девочка, я потерплю.  
– Прости, Джейми, – прошептала я, – мне придется...  
– Ничего, – он мягко кивнул мне и улыбнулся одной стороной губ. – Ты же знаешь. Я терпеливый.  
– Знаю, – я легко провела костяшками пальцев по его ободранной щеке и взялась за мочалку. – Я постараюсь осторожно.  
На что он все-таки недоверчиво хмыкнул. Или мне послышалось...  
Фергюс уже навел теплой воды в ведерке и поливал на Джейми сверху, а я осторожно обмывала его побитое тело губкой, напитав ее густой мыльной пеной. Волосы я проштудировала особо тщательно, поливая их чемеричной водой и втирая как следует репейное масло. «Да, с этим придется повозиться», – подумала я, увидев, как насекомые прыгают в панике с его густой шевелюры, ставшей вдруг после этих процедур для них крайне некомфортной. Потом я замотала его голову полотном, чтоб усилить ядовитый эффект, от чего Джейми сделался похожим на сказочного индийского раджу, впрочем, по которому, как минимум, потоптался бешеный слон. Йен оставался на своем посту возле изголовья дяди и исправно подавал воду ему в рот маленькими порциями.  
Джейми вздохнул и, снова открыв здоровый глаз, не слишком внятно пробормотал:  
– Саксоночка... знала бы ты... как же я соскучился... по твоей ругани, милая... Но, сдается мне... если я в чем-то и виноват, то... честное слово, только в том, что не снес... вовремя башку этому Боннету... будь он трижды неладен.  
– А мне сдается, что ты виноват лишь в том, что приключения липнут к твоей упертой заднице, словно мухи к медовой лепешке, – проворчала я, методично промывая ранки одну за другой. Горестное негодование от вида его бессильно-изнуренного тела, такого совсем нехарактерного для моего, всегда здорового и деятельного мужа, все еще переполняло меня.  
– Ты не мог бы перевернуться, милый, спереди я с тобой закончила.  
Он, сокрушенно повздыхав о том, что, черт возьми, хотелось бы все-таки рассчитывать на большую теплоту и сострадание со стороны любящей женщины, с великим трудом и оханьями переместился на живот, и я замерла. ОГО! Сердце мое резануло, и оно ухнуло куда-то в желудок со скоростью камня, брошенного со скалы.  
– О! – только и сказал Йен.  
Фергюс издал сдавленный горловой звук, но промолчал, размеренно продолжая плескать воду на Джейми.  
Спина его, конечно, тоже была хороша, но ничего нового – вся, дьявол всех забери, во вздувшихся, кровавых разводах. И хороших таких синяках. Кроме того, поверх его старых шрамов, кожа была рассечена редкими, но, хвала Иисусу, не слишком глубокими росчерками. Кажется, от хлыста. Около дюжины, не больше. Что, в данной ситуации, можно было счесть за благо.  
Но мы все втроем в исключительном потрясении уставились на его место... пониже спины. Меня опалило с ног до головы, будто огнем. Да кровавый же ад! Все ягодицы и бедра моего мужа, от пояса и до колен были безжалостно исполосованы. Старыми, уже поджившими рубцами и еще свежими: бордовыми и вспухшими. Можно было сказать, на них просто живого места не было, но это не отразило бы всей открывшейся нам картины.  
– Джейми, да, черт тебя побери, что это? – глухо проговорила я, пытаясь как-то совладать со своими, опять остро екнувшими нервами, повергнувшими меня в полный ступор. В который раз за день.  
– Что? – он опять нехотя приоткрыл глаз и проследил направление моего ошалевшего взгляда. – А... это... – он тяжело перевел дыхание. – Ну... розги... кажется... Да. Если эти толстенные прутья можно так назвать, – я заметила, как рыжие волоски на его шерстистых предплечьях встали дыбом, когда кожа запестрела едкими мурашками.  
– Этот мерзкий говнюк... – передернувшись, Джейми откровенно поморщился, – почти каждый день забавлялся... приказывал своим громилам хлестать меня. Иногда и сам развлекался... собственноручно. Он, видимо, давал мне понять... таким образом, да... что не стоит долго у него хмм... засиживаться.  
– Да за что? Что ты сделал? – потребовала я.  
Хотя мой голос совсем стих из-за недостатка воздуха в сдавленной груди, тон мой становился все более истеричным. У Джейми хватило ума на всякий случай выглядеть виноватым.  
– Так как раз за то, чего я не делал. Я наотрез отказался продаваться. И очень постарался, Саксоночка, чтобы моя репутация покладистого раба была подмочена. Думаю… он так стимулировал меня… чтобы мне захотелось покинуть его резиденцию как можно быстрее… а перспектива сгинуть на какой-нибудь забытой Богом плантации… показалась бы мне лучшей альтернативой из двух возможных.  
– Господи Иисусе, Джейми, да неужели такой ценой?! – я осторожненько повела мочалкой по наболевшим рубцам и заметила, как отчаянно напряглись его мышцы.  
– Ну, прости... Охххх... На тот момент почему-то не придумалось ничего получше... Ай! Пожалуйста, детка, только, прА-А-Ашу... – он сделал тщетную попытку увернуться от моей руки, – я весьма ценю твои благие намерения, правда, но не надо ж так усердствовать!..  
– Так. Вот сейчас ты должен постараться лежать спокойно, Джейми, – в моем тоне как всегда в критические минуты прорезался металл, так как, судя по моему многолетнему опыту, заставить эту твердолобую голову меня услышать по-другому было просто невозможно. – Тут больше ничего нельзя сделать, прости. Нужно все хорошенько обработать – раны долго были в грязи и начали гноиться.  
– Ой, ну, так я и знал! – заворчал он сварливо, пытаясь уползти от меня по одеялу. – Прошу, только давай без этих твоих «обработать»! Как-то вполне отлично прожил без всяких обработок до сих пор! Проживу и дальше – само все заживет, не впервой, кажись. Просто быстренько промой и все.  
– Джейми, вспомни, ты обещал лежать. Спокойно. Быстренько тут не получится, прости.  
– Пожалуй, заберу-ка я свои слова назад.  
– Милый, поверь моему опыту. В таком влажном и жарком климате даже маленькие ранки без должного ухода – это верная смерть. Так что – просто терпи!  
– «Джейми – терпи»... «Джейми – терпи»!.. А ничего, что я последнее время только этим и занимаюсь?! Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь женился на дохторе, черт, да не в жизнь!  
Так как я особо не реагировала на его возмущенное брюзжание, хладнокровно продолжая делать свое дело, Джейми попробовал получить сострадание и помощь в более сердобольных и зависимых от него кругах.  
– Йен – ОХ, ЧЕРТ! – ну-ка парень, будь добр, скажи своей тетушке – АХ! – чтобы она оставила меня в покО-О-Ое! ДА, КЛЭР! – он безуспешно попытался прикрыться рукой, которую я аккуратно, но твердо убрала. – Я сказал – ОТСТАНЬ! А то прямо не знаю, что сейчас сделаю! Правда, я за себя просто не отвечА-А-Аю. ОКХ! ИССУССС!.. – и он яростно намотал на кулак ни в чем неповинное одеяло.  
– Хмм... дядя, – Йен опасливо поглядывал на мой непреклонный вид, – но это все действительно выглядит ужасно... Думаю, лучше тебе все же послушать тетушку и чуток потерпеть.  
Последней инстанцией в нашей жестокосердной троице мучителей был Фергюс, к которому – с остатками угасающей надежды – и обратился горестный взгляд моего мужа. Но Фергюс, в свою очередь, уловив в моих глазах – если что! – обещание своей неминуемой и скорой смерти, интуитивно выбрал верную сторону и, покорно поддакнув нам, плеснул хорошую порцию теплой воды, прямо на потрепанное седалище беспомощно подвывающего пациента.  
– А-А-ХХ, ТАК! – взбеленился Джейми, видимо, наконец, уразумев, что помощи особо ждать ему неоткуда. – Жалкие бездарные предатели. Не желаю больше иметь с вами никакого дела, парни. О-О-ОЙ! Клэр! И даже потом не просите у меня помощи, ММ-М-М... когда она будет ковырять вас своими иголками. Поверьте мне, такой день настанет и тогда... всё сами узнаете! ООО... ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО! ДЬЯВОЛ! Пожалуйста... Саксоночка, милая, сдаюсь, хватит уже, да!  
– Дядя Джейми, хочешь виски? – заискивающе предложил Йен.  
– Только совсем немного, Йен, – я строго забрала бутылку из его рук. – Виски мне еще нужен. Для обработки. Ну-ка, мальчики, подержите-ка его!  
Я мягко и решительно придавила уползающего страдальца к одеялу. За шею. Джейми, осознав мои коварные намерения, беспомощно завозился под моей твердой рукой, пытаясь остановить неотвратимое.  
– ЧТО? Нет... Клэр! Прошу... только не Э-Э-ЭТО! Да, ЧЕРТ! КЛЭР! ХВА-А-А!.. – тут он задохнулся и вцепился в руку Фергюса, которую тот услужливо подставил, пока я щедро и безжалостно поливала раны обжигающей жидкостью...  
Лицо свое Джейми Фрейзер мужественно спрятал в изгибе локтя, откуда и доносились приглушенные гэльские проклятья в нашу сторону, перемежающиеся виртуозными обещаниями кровавой расправы парням и глубокими мыслями о душевных качествах всех нас, вместе взятых, которые он видел в одном неприличном месте.  
Йен сочувственно растирал его плечо, а Фергюс ободряюще похлопывал по руке, пока объект моих врачебных усилий приходил в себя, ерзая и подвывая.  
– Да, черт возьми, Саксоночка! Может быть, хватит с меня пыток! – наконец, возмущенно простенал мой муж, немного отдышавшись.  
– Все, милый, все... уже все... – я энергично дула на набухшие болячки, пытаясь быстрее снять раздражение. – Теперь немного мази из тысячелистника, но это совсем не больно. Прости. Завтра тебе будет гораздо лучше, клянусь.  
Он, сокрушенно покачав головой, с трудом перевел дыхание и забрал остатки виски из моих рук.  
– Ты все время говоришь, что уже «всё», а потом оказывается, что еще далеко не «всё»! – горестно пожаловался он фляжке. – Пожалуй, рано я обрадовался, когда вы освободили меня из рук этого славного парняги-работорговца! – потом он сделал долгий глоток и скосил на меня свой здоровый глаз, полный возмущенного укора. – Думаю сейчас, какой добрый был малый!.. Обходился со мной гора-а-аздо нежнее. Черт.  
– Миледи, милорд бредит? – Фергюс в недоумении переводил взгляд то на меня, то на Джейми. Я сощурилась и снова потянулась за фляжкой с виски.  
– Нет, Фергюс, он просто умничает. Ну, хотя бы это говорит о том, что ему стало лучше.  
– Будет тут лучше, если моя несчастная задница буквально вопит: «Караул, спасайся, кто может!» Прости, дорогая, – Джейми быстро сделал еще один хороший глоток из фляги, которую я пыталась у него отобрать, – но, право, я не подписывался на еще один сеанс издевательств, даже от таких прелестных и таких _исключительно милосердных_ ручек.  
– Ладно. Подержите-ка его еще, ребята, – строго потребовала я, игнорируя крайне испуганный взгляд слегка ожившего пациента, – мне нужно сделать хорошую примочку из толченного подорожника с полынью на все его пострадавшие места. И не смотри на меня так, будто я собираюсь сварить тебя в кипятке, паренек. Теперь уже ничего страшного не произойдет, поверь мне, твоему бессменному любящему дохтору. Наоборот, в скором времени тебе станет гора-а-аздо лучше... Давай, будь умницей, потерпи еще немного, а потом мы займемся ужином...  
Я не стала обращать внимание на то, как Джейми в негодовании усиленно закатывает глаза, явно пытаясь изобразить страдания святого великомученика на приеме у кровожадной инквизиции.

ЧЕРЕЗ ПАРУ ЧАСОВ ДЖЕЙМИ, ВЕСЬ облепленный травяными компрессами, вымазанный отличной заживляющей мазью и, несмотря на знойный вечер, закутанный в несколько слоев пледа – поскольку его лихорадило – был накормлен легкой порцией бульона с сухарями и кусочками куропатки, виртуозно добытой Йеном. Он тяжело лежал головой у меня на коленях и дремал, обессиленный. В итоге, у него действительно оказалось сотрясение, правда не слишком серьезное, и на двух ребрах явно имелись трещины, хотя полного перелома, хвала Иисусу, не прощупывалось. Тем не менее, их пришлось туго забинтовать. На его пострадавшей щеке, пикантно благоухая, лежала хорошая примочка, содержащая лечебную кашицу измельченной луковицы, смешанной с протертым подорожником и медом.  
В изнеможении привалившись спиной к нагретому валуну, мягко источавшему тепло жаркого дня, я задумчиво пропускала сквозь мелкий гребень его, все еще влажную шевелюру, при свете костра отливающую тёмной медью. На предмет остатков чудом выживших насекомых.  
– Саксоночка, – с нотками блаженства выдохнул он, не открывая глаз, – надо же, я уже и не надеялся, что когда-нибудь снова буду лежать у тебя на коленях, девочка. Я вдруг понял, что это... – голос его стал заметно глуше, то ли от компресса, прикрывавшего поврежденный рот, то ли от нахлынувших чувств, – самое лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни. Поверь мне.  
– Надеюсь, ты сейчас не сравниваешь это с теми моментами, когда мы занимаемся любовью, мой храбрый солдат, – я наклонилась и осторожно, поверх целебной маски, поцеловала его расслабленный лоб.  
– Что ж... тут, верно, придется еще подумать. Но почему-то по ночам... там, в сарае... у Сигварда... я скучал именно по твоим коленям. Хотя… и по остальным местам тоже, надо признаться.  
Я неслышно перевела дыхание, чтобы скрыть от Джейми, как засаднило у меня в груди.  
– Саксоночка, – вдруг снова, спустя некоторое время, словно что-то вспомнив, прошептал он, выныривая из блаженной дремы, – просто чтобы ты знала, милая... Сигвард... он обещал... если сегодня меня никто не купит, один из его негров... отдерет меня... – он незаметно сглотнул, – в зад. А может даже и оба...  
Я замерла. Даже сердце мое, кажется, перестало биться. В шоке, я убрала примочку с его лица, надеясь, что я просто не так расслышала.  
– Что?! Господи, Джейми!  
– Он так и сказал «отдерет»... Только не смейся, правда... мне самому это вдруг показалось забавным, – голос его действительно звучал с нотками веселья, хотя и сильно хрипел.  
– Не вижу я тут ничего забавного, дьявол.  
– Ну, просто... Почему всех прельщает мой зад? А? Со мной что-то не так? – он тихо засмеялся, морщась от сотрясения в покалеченных ребрах, потом вдруг стал спокоен. И еле слышно вздохнул. – Но не думаю, чтобы я им это позволил. Нет. Им бы пришлось убить меня, скорее...  
– Заткнись, и лежи смирно, – я разозлилась от нахлынувшего вдруг жуткого страха, что мы могли сегодня не успеть. – Не думаю, чтобы тебе стоило об этом волноваться – ты не дожил бы до вечера на таком солнцепеке без воды. Еще пара часов, и ты... – я споткнулась на полуслове, представив, чтобы случилось, опоздай мы всего на пару часов. – Ты был сильно обезвожен.  
– А, ну хорошо тогда... – буркнул он, опять погружаясь в забытье.  
Спустя некоторое время, Джейми опять внезапно проснулся и, слегка приподняв голову, пробормотал со сна не слишком разборчиво:  
– Знаешь, я только сейчас оценил, какую услугу оказал мне Джон, когда не дал отправить меня в колонии семь лет назад. Судя по всему, вряд ли торговля рабами с тех пор сильно изменились. Полагаю, это была бы верная смерть в лапах какого-нибудь извращенного ублюдка. Тем более, моей неутомимой спасительницы, – он хмыкнул с явным сарказмом, который я предпочла не заметить, – тогда рядом не было. А я еще смел на него сердиться, вот болван неблагодарный.  
– Ну, это не новость. Твоя неблагодарность может сравниться только с твоей упертостью, мой милый.  
– Акмм... – его здоровый глаз смущенно чиркнул по мне сквозь приоткрытые веки и снова закрылся. – Ну, почему? Я же сказал тебе «спасибо». Разве нет?  
– Сказал. Но после, представь, наговорил кучу гадостей.  
– Ну, право, это я сгоряча. Прости. Но поверь, не слишком-то можно сдержаться, когда тебе льют раскаленный свинец прямиком на ободранный зад.  
– Прости, это была вынужденная мера, которая обычно полагается некоторым строптивцам, которые не могут подержать язык за зубами пару долбанных дней, в надежде, что за ними все-таки придут, чтобы спасти их самих, а не их безжизненное ошкуренное тело.  
– Ну, вообще-то я очень старался молчать, да. Но иногда... иногда, ты знаешь, это невозможно. Иногда промолчать... это хуже, чем... смерть.  
– Да, кто бы сомневался... – с сомнением хмыкнула я, водружая примочку обратно на его щеку. Он нашел мою ладонь и, с удовлетворенным выдохом, стиснул ее у себя на груди, опять засыпая.  
Я тоже задремала, ощущая сквозь сон, как всполохи костра мягко трепещут на моих веках. Через некоторое время Джейми снова встрепенулся.  
– Милая...  
– А? Что? – со сна я не сразу поняла, что случилось.  
– Не забудь, тебе нужно будет зайти в ближайшую контору и оформить на меня вольную.  
– Что? – мои глаза ошалело распахнулись, а брови взлетели к середине лба. Это походило на бред.  
– Ты забыла? Ведь ты купила меня. По закону я – твой... кхмм... раб, – и он вдруг невольно скривился, как-то совсем неловко произнося это слово.  
– О.  
– Да.  
– А.  
– Да.  
– Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос!  
– Да уж...  
Тут уже и я хохотнула, мягко проводя рукой по его небритой щеке.  
– Знаешь, а по-моему это очень даже замечательно. Думаю, мне это очень подходит. Надеюсь, отныне ты будешь вести себя покладисто, мой упрямый ослик. Потому что я, как водится у строгих хозяек, быстро организую для некоторых непослушных рабов... кхмм... отдельное местечко... с широкой крепкой лавкой и бо-о-ольшим ведром... вымачивать в соли отличные... хмм, да... воспитательные вицы. Так что, если вздумаешь еще раз сбежать от меня, мой милый, я как следует всыплю тебе по заднице. Уж поверь.  
– О. Этого-то я больше всего и боюсь, – он расслабленно откинулся мне на колени и помолчал, с интересом рассматривая мое лицо, со следами сегодняшних бесконечных слез. Тусклый взгляд его оживился нежностью. – И что, госпожа Фрейзер? Вы не намерены отпускать меня на свободу?  
Я медленно помотала головой, проводя пальцем по сеточке его морщинок в уголке здорового глаза.  
– Думаю, нет. Я повешу твою купчую в рамке над нашей кроватью... Отныне ты мой навсегда, Джеймс Александр Малкольм Маккензи Фрейзер, и я – ТВОЯ... ГОСПОЖА. Подтверждено документами, заметь. Да. Прошу тебя впредь не забывать об этом. А не то...  
– А не то что?  
– А не то чья-то задница совершенно законно пострадает.  
– Мпфмм...  
– Да.  
– Видимо, теперь придется мне быть покладистым. Черт... Хмм... Совершенно не представляю, что значит это дурацкое слово.  
– Мне всегда казалось, что это противоположность слову «упрямый». И не мешало бы тебе малую толику этого все-таки иметь в запасе. Просто для того, чтобы твое тело частенько не выглядело так, будто тебя пожевал крокодил.  
– А мне сдается, что покладистый – от слова «положить». Уж более покладистого, чем я сейчас сложно себе вообразить. Где ты меня положила, там я и лежу. И что? Я устраиваю тебя такой?  
Я рассмеялась, Джейми тоже захихикал, тихонько подстанывая от боли в помятых боках.  
– Думаю, милый мой, если сравнивать с тем, что было пару-тройку часов назад, это не самый худший вариант. А рыскать в поисках тебя по всему побережью, и подавно не сказать какое удовольствие... Так уж лучше лежи там, где лежишь, то есть – на моих коленях. На данный момент меня твоя покладистость устраивает, даже слишком.  
Я запустила пальцы в его тяжелые волосы и тихонько сжала ладонь, притягивая его голову коленями поближе и заглядывая в его ожившие, смеющиеся глаза.  
– Господи... Джейми... я искала тебя слишком долго, чтобы просто так отпустить... Помни об этом хоть чуть-чуть, хоть изредка, черт тебя раздери.  
Рот его оказался совсем рядом с моим так, что я чувствовала его горячее родное дыхание, когда он прошептал, радостно улыбаясь:  
– Да, моя драгоценная госпожа, я этого не забуду..  
Я опять склонилась и, ощутив стойкий запах сырого лука от салфетки с компрессом, легонько прикоснулась в поцелуе к его разбитым губам. Он не стал морщиться...

  *******

ЖИДКАЯ ОВСЯНКА НА МОЛОКЕ, БУЛЬОН С очень мелкими кусочками мяса или рыбы, разные отвары из целебных трав, произрастающих в ближайшем окружении, и много воды с уксусом и медом – отныне это был рацион Джейми на ближайшие пару-тройку дней. Мы решили не торопиться и побыть в этом укромном месте несколько суток, чтобы дать ему возможность восстановить силы и начать двигаться самостоятельно. Крайнее физическое и моральное истощение давали о себе знать. Замирая, я благодарила Бога за то, что хотя бы на этот раз он не подвергся насилию. Это не было бы удивительным, на самом деле, учитывая крайнее бесправие людей, отнесенных волею несправедливой судьбы – и жестоких ублюдков – в категорию человеческого товара.  
Завернутый в ворох одеял, он беспробудно спал все время, просыпаясь лишь для того, чтобы поесть, выпить воды или отлить ее. Фергюс и Йен ловили рыбу или охотились поблизости, а я бродила вокруг лагеря, исследуя местную флору и собирая образцы растений, чтобы, при случае, посмотреть про них в книгах. Но, при этом, стараясь не отходить далеко от Джейми, поскольку иногда он, резко просыпаясь, искал вокруг безумным взглядом, пока в поле его зрения не попадала моя персона. Тревога в его глазах заметно снижалась и, когда я подходила и садилась рядом, он, вцепившись в мою руку, вновь засыпал, успокоенный.  
На третий день на рассвете я проснулась от того, что Джейми и Фергюс что-то взволнованно обсуждают вполголоса. Причем Фергюс явно нервничал.  
– Мы ненадолго, – доносился до меня приглушенный шепот Джейми. – Туда и сразу обратно. А ты пока присмотри за ней.  
– ЧТО? – я подскочила. – Ты куда это собрался, Джейми Фрейзер?  
Оба заговорщика вздрогнули и замерли, как два захваченных врасплох кролика, испуганно глядя друг на друга. Потом Джейми, наконец, двинулся. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, повернулся ко мне, нарочито беззаботно улыбаясь почти уже здоровой половинкой лица.  
– Кхмм... знаешь, милая... Мы тут с Йеном съездим в одно место... по делам... скоро вернемся. Кстати, Саксоночка, найди мне какую-нибудь приличную одежду? Не могу же я ходить на людях в набедренной повязке...  
– ЧТО?! Два дня назад ты вроде как помирал, чертов шотландец, а сейчас тебе нужна приличная одежда! – я задохнулась от возмущения, а в животе у меня просто кишки свернулись от страха, когда я почувствовала за его беспечным тоном какой-то подвох.  
– Послушай, у меня важное дело, – он начал нервничать и, с некоторым трудом забравшись в повозку, принялся рыться в мешках с нашим барахлом, выдергивая вещи одну за другой и отбрасывая их в сторону.  
Та-а-ак! Вот на его месте, я бы лучше этого не делала!  
– Да, черт возьми! – я подскочила к повозке и изо всех сил вцепилась в бортик. – Какое у тебя может быть важное дело, когда ты еле на ногах стоишь, гадский ты паразит?! И прекрати сейчас же все переворачивать!  
Я схватилась за мешок в его руках и дернула на себя. Вещи рассыпались по доскам телеги.  
Джейми был взъерошен и вспотел от слабости, но глаза грозно сверкали.  
– Саксоночка! Ты не понимаешь!..  
Но тут, глянув в мою сторону, вдруг осознал, что несколько перегнул палку, потому что это был как раз тот самый момент, когда строптивые рабы получают порку по заднице. И весь мой осатанелый вид ему это обещал. Йен и Фергюс испугано жались в сторонке, чтобы невзначай не попасться под горячую руку.  
Плечи Джейми резко расслабились, когда он примирительно выдохнул.  
– Ну, хорошо. Послушай, милая. Там, где я... где меня продавали, остался один человек. Я хочу попробовать его вызволить.  
Я внутренне напряглась от нехорошего предчувствия.  
– Что за человек?  
– Один... одна... в общем, ребенок.  
Я невольно взглянула в сторону Фергюса.  
– Джейми, это же не собачка и не котенок, черт возьми! Мы не можем собирать по свету всех несчастных детей.  
– Всех не можем, да. Но это... Ты не понимаешь, Саксоночка... Это как... внезапная связь. Она или возникает или нет. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Он, наконец, в ворохе разбросанной одежды нашел относительно приличную рубашку, которая, похоже, принадлежала Йену, какие-то потрепанные бриджи и носки. Все, кроме носков, ему было порядком тесновато.  
Глядя на его подстреленный вид, я, сдерживая улыбку, выдохнула и сдалась:  
– Ладно, подожди.  
Перерыв пару мешков, я нашла его выходную рубаху и видавшие виды, но пристойные штаны. Хотя бы по размеру они были в пору моему внушительному шотландцу, и он не смотрелся в них, как голенастый журавль, неприкаянно застрявший среди болота. Сюртук, свежий шейный платок, начищенные жиром туфли и туго заплетенные волосы придали ему весьма респектабельный вид. Правда, чуть поджившее лицо в сочных синяках – этих очевидных признаках пьяного дебошира – сей вид слегка портили... Но разве деятельную натуру моего мужа останавливала когда-нибудь такая малость, как пара незаживших ссадин в пол-лица.  
– Хорошо, а теперь расскажи мне свой план, потому что, если ты собрался устраивать заваруху на рынке, то я не дам тебе и шагу ступить. А если нет, то где ты возьмешь деньги, чтобы выкупить свою подружку? – потребовала я.  
Он, видимо, был застигнут врасплох, потому что плана, как такового, у него не было.  
– Ну... продам что-нибудь или обменяю. Не бери в голову, Саксоночка.  
Я скептически посмотрела на него, и он смешался.  
– У нас осталось что-нибудь, Йен?  
– Да, дядя... Есть еще пара монет.  
– В общем, не знаю, милая. Может, пойду играть. Давай, мы сориентируемся на месте.  
– Нет. Я пойду с тобой. Больше не хочу разыскивать тебя по рабским рынкам и отдаленным плантациям.  
Мы несколько минут смотрели друг на друга, сверкая глазами так, что если бы из них и вправду сыпались искры, можно было бы устроить небольшой пожар. Мой муж все больше и больше краснел, и уже стал похож на пунцового ежика. Того и гляди, потребуется пустить ему кровь.  
– Джейми, – наконец, выдохнув, примирительно попросила я. – Ну, позволь мне помочь. Я могу заявиться на рынок вполне легально. Торговец меня, хоть и вспомнит, но он не удивится моему возвращению. Скажу, что мне понадобилась служанка для работы на кухне, не слишком дорогая. Ведь на эту девчонку, надеюсь, цена не высока? А если он тебя узнает, могут быть проблемы. Ты и себя подставишь и свою подружку не спасешь...  
Тут я, подозрительно прищурившись, посмотрела на него:  
– Ты ведь не собираешься мстить этому Сигварду?  
Краска медленно сошла с его лица, и он вдруг слишком поспешно и нарочúто замотал головой и запожимал плечами.  
– Не-е-ет... нет, конечно. За кого ты меня принимаешь, Саксоночка?  
Я нетерпеливо закатила глаза.  
– За упрямого чокнутого шотландца, разумеется, за кого же еще?  
Он довольно осклабился.  
– Ладно, одевайся, девочка. Не будем терять времени. Не думаю, что кому-нибудь захочется оставаться в том проклятом месте дольше, чем это возможно.  
Итак, в нашем активе был хороший нож, пара брелоков из слоновой кости и малахитовая пуговица, оправленная в серебро, которую Йен нашел давеча на рынке.  
Мелочь, достойная первобытных аборигенов. Но мы сдаваться не собирались. Был шанс продать все это скупщику или напрямую обменять на рабыню у Сигварда. Сначала можно попробовать второй вариант. Или хотя бы выяснить у работорговца ее цену.  
Нам не хотелось создавать слишком большой ажиотаж вокруг цели нашего предприятия. Как бы Сигвард, почувствовав наш направленный интерес, не повысил цену, сделав ее для нас неподъемной.  
Теперь, когда мы тряслись в повозке обратно в город, я посматривала на Джейми. Он был бледен, хоть отек, в основном, и сошел с его лица, но раны только-только стали затягиваться, а синяки почернели. Так что выглядел он все-таки ужасно. Он заметно морщился и стискивал зубы на каждом ухабе, но сидел отрешенно, полуприкрыв веки. До города было еще больше часа езды. Я вздохнула и, скрывая резко подступившую к сердцу жалость за сарказмом, буркнула:.  
– Ну, давай, рассказывай, что это за девочка такая, которую ты готов спасать, невзирая на все ожидаемые трудности и переломанные ребра. И, ради Бога, Джейми, ты можешь пока прилечь.  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня из-под прикрытых век.  
Потом вздохнул и с блаженством повалился животом на кучу мягких вещей, которые я еще так и не запихала обратно в мешки.  
– Да, пожалуй, это ты хорошо придумала, Саксоночка. Я лучше лягу. И, если не возражаешь, то позволь мне преклонить голову на твои колени, милая. Так и тебе будет лучше слышно.  
Я села рядом, и он, подтянувшись ко мне поближе, обнял мои бедра и зарылся щекой в юбку. Я положила руку ему на голову, тихонько поглаживая по волосам.  
– Ммм... как я по этому соскучился, ты бы знала! Да... Ехал бы так всю жизнь... Иногда что-то происходит, и ты начинаешь ценить простые вещи... – невнятно пробормотал он и замолчал довольно надолго, кажется, задремав от слабости. Я услышала его уютное сопение.  
– Джейми, – через некоторое время позвала я, сожалея, что приходится его будить. – Ты что? Спишь?  
Он встрепенулся, забавно стараясь выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало.  
– А? Что? Нет, не сплю, что ты. Просто задумался, – подчеркнуто бодро проговорил он, видимо не желая показывать свою невольную слабость.  
Я поцеловала его в затылок.  
– Ну, так, расскажи, что там с тобой произошло, я должна знать, чтобы мне понимать, как спасать эту твою подопечную... Что сказать Сигварду?  
Джейми тихонько фыркнул мне в бедро.  
– Ты знаешь, еще непонятно, кто у кого был подопечным, – задумчиво произнес он. – Такой заразы я в жизни не встречал. Я удивлюсь, на самом деле, если она еще не сбежала. Ну, разве что сейчас ее держат на цепи.  
– Вот новости, и зачем ты тогда хочешь ее спасти? Мало нам головной боли, право? И вообще, что ты с ней собираешься делать?  
Я была не слишком довольна новой проблемой, которая вот-вот собирается свалиться на нашу голову.  
– О. Саксоночка, я не загадываю так надолго, и, вообще, вопрос в том, захочет ли она, чтобы я с ней что-то делал.  
– Джейми, ты говоришь загадками и, скажу тебе, ты должен поторопиться, если собираешься мне что-то рассказать.  
– Ну-у-у.. Рассказывать-то особо и нечего. Наверное. Боннет, когда меня захватил, как ты помнишь, увез подальше, я не знал, в какую сторону мы едем. Была чертова ночь, на голове у меня был плотный мешок, во рту кляп, а руки и ноги стянуты так, что я их почти не чувствовал. Часов пять или шесть – если честно, я потерял счет времени – я болтался вниз головой поперек седла, и, скажем так, это была не самая приятная поездка в моей жизни. Хуже было только на корабле.  
– Хмм... Ну, что ж, надо полагать, – я нерешительно откашлялась. – Джейми...  
– Ммм...  
– Ты простишь меня?  
Он чуть приподнял голову, заглядывая на меня через плечо. В глазах промелькнуло недоумение и даже страх.  
– Что ты опять натворила, Саксоночка? Говори быстрее, а то мне становится не по себе.  
– Ну, «опять» вроде пока ничего. Просто... Боннет... он ведь забрал тебя из-за меня. Если бы я не напала так неосмотрительно на его людей, он бы не стал тебя трогать. Он сам так сказал.  
– Аа-а... Вот ты о чем, – он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Ну... я должен подумать об этом.  
– Джейми!  
– Ты была крайне неосмотрительной.  
– Я знаю, – сокрушенный вздох вырвался из моей груди.  
– Что ж... дюжину ударов... гмм... по заднице, красотка – и ты... прощена. Ох, да. Хороших таких ударов, от души, – он, протянув руку, как следует сжал мою ягодицу. Даже сквозь юбки я почувствовала мощный щипок.  
– ЧТО?! АЙ!  
– А что? Ты видела мою... Считаешь, что это несправедливо? Теперь я знаю, кто за это ответит, – и он снова чувствительно, с видимым наслаждением стиснул мой зад, предварительно зарывшись в мои юбки поглубже.  
– Что ж, ладно, – у меня слегка захолонуло в животе, но лучше уж такая расплата, чем бесконечные муки совести. – Если ты настаиваешь... дюжину как-нибудь... стерплю.  
– ЛАДНО? – Джейми аж подскочил, забыв про свои раны, и уставился на меня весьма пораженный. – ЛАДНО? Нет, правда? Я не ослышался? Ты что? Согласна?  
– Ну, вообще-то не то чтобы прям согласна-согласна, но готова к искуплению... наверное. Не слишком приятно сознавать, что по моей вине ты так пострадал.  
Его подозрительно радостная физиономия в этот момент источала крайнюю степень удовлетворения.  
– Рад это слышать, Саксоночка. Твои бунтарские мозги, наконец-то, становятся на правильное место, – он нежно провел костяшками пальцев, обрисовывая овал моего лица.  
– Надеюсь, это произойдет не здесь? – я посмотрела на спины Йена и Фергюса, сидевших на козлах. Джейми тоже глянул в их сторону и, склонившись ко мне, прошептал.  
– Конечно, я пошутил, моя пираточка, у меня даже в мыслях нет никаких претензий к тебе, не сомневайся. Хотя... если _ты настаиваешь_ , – он мягко хохотнул и, поплевав на ладони, энергично потер их, – я готов снять с тебя вину...  
Вид его при этом был даже слишком оживленный, и я слегка засомневалась в его благих намерениях.  
– Ну, да... хмм... пожалуй, подождем более подходящего случая, – он подвинулся ко мне поближе так, что я оказалась в его объятьях, и чиркнул по моему носу кончиком пальца. – В общем, будешь мне должна, запомни это.  
Я скептически сощурилась.  
– Ладно, злодей. Но лишь до того момента, как ты, Джеймс Фрейзер, соизволишь проштрафиться. И тогда – мы квиты, учти это.  
Его губы вытянулись, комично сложившись в разочарованную дугу.  
– Ну, вот так я и знал! Как ловко ты, душа моя, умеешь уйти от законной ответственности.  
Я состроила невинные глазки.  
– Тебе просто стоит продержаться хоть немного, мой упрямый ослик, чтобы не накосячить. Хотя бы несколько чертовых часов.  
– О. Ну ради такого случая, я продержусь, не сомневайся.  
– Что-то мой опыт подсказывает, не пройдет и пары часов, как мы будем в расчете.  
Он рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в висок.  
– Господи, Клэр, как я соскучился по тебе. Ты даже не представляешь. Нет ничего желаннее для меня, чем видеть тебя и говорить с тобой. Даже когда ты невыносимая... стерва.  
– Ой, ну кто бы говорил, мерзкий ты садюган... Ладно, досказывай, давай, про свое сокровище, а то скоро уже приедем.  
Он опять улегся ко мне на колени, но уже на спину. И я видела, как его глаза, отражавшие необъятную высь голубого неба, слегка потемнели, пронизанные не слишком приятными воспоминаниями, а чуть выше виска тревожно пульсирует жилка.  
– Ну, так вот, некоторое... время я болтался в седле, проклиная все на свете, а потом мы где-то остановились, и я понял, что этот бесчестный тип кому-то меня передал. Я почувствовал под ногами ускользающую опору и догадался, что теперь я на каком-то судне, и меня везут по воде. Я страшно перепугался, потому что ты знаешь, как я реагирую на все это. Я боялся, что меня вырвет, и я задохнусь от своей же рвоты.  
– Да... веселенькая была бы смерть... – мне ничего не оставалось делать, как съязвить, хотя сердце так и рвалось от тоскливого сочувствия.  
Он хохотнул.  
– Да уж, хотя мне было не до смеха тогда. Я начал извиваться и мычать в панике, и они, наконец, сняли мешок с моей головы и даже вытащили кляп.  
Я возблагодарил их мысленно, кто бы они ни были эти ублюдки, и меня тут же вырвало им на сапоги.  
Они, конечно, немного попинали меня от негодования, но никто не решился меня развязать, чтобы я за собой убрал, поэтому им пришлось убирать это самим.  
Вернее, они заставили мыть палубу какого-то чернокожего мальчика.  
Ну, дальнейшее я совсем плохо помню, потому что весь день и всю ночь валялся под скамьей, и не мог поднять голову от досок палубы.  
А на следующее утро меня отвезли на этот чертов рынок и продали Сигварду...

*******

ОН БЫЛ ЕЩЕ ОЧЕНЬ СЛАБ и бледен – лицо цвета протухшего рыбьего брюха – от него воняло рвотой и другими миазмами, когда он предстал перед Сигвардом. Тот, привыкший иметь дело со всяким отребьем, мало обращал внимания на самочувствие пленника – заставил его открыть рот, прощупал мускулатуру и посетовал на то, что Джейми довольно стар.  
– Да ты что, этот парень силен как буйвол, на нем пахать можно, кроме того он – шотландец, просто он немного... хм... приболел в дороге. Дай ему пару дней, и он отойдет, вот увидишь, ты еще свое возьмешь, – сказал один из парней, доставивших его на рынок.  
Сигвард подозрительно покосился на продавца.  
– Хм... шотландец, говоришь? Ты в курсе, что эти сукины дети до одури упрямы? Думаешь, у меня с ним не будет проблем?  
– Да какие у тебя могут быть проблемы? Неужели ты не найдешь на него управы? В умелых руках все мерзавцы становятся как шелковые, ты же знаешь.  
Все это они обсуждали в присутствии Джейми, хотя ему было на тот момент абсолютно наплевать, что с ним будет, потому как он еле держался на ногах и имел лишь одно единственное желание – срочно куда-нибудь упасть.  
Наконец, сделка состоялась, он был куплен.  
Его втолкнули на маленький грязный двор, огороженный со всех сторон какими-то ветхими дощатыми строениями, похожими на сараи. Приковав за лодыжку к длинному бревну среди еще полутора десятков таких же бедолаг, смердящих и оборванных, ему, наконец, развязали затекшие руки. Потом толкнули на землю, приказав сидеть посреди жаркого двора под хлипким навесом из пальмовых листьев. Но он и сам уже с радостью готов был свалиться. Очень хотелось пить, но он не знал, кого просить, да и унижаться до просьб он не собирался. Поэтому, он просто откинулся на бревно и задремал, не обращая внимания на навязчиво гудящих вокруг насекомых.  
Через некоторое время ему сунули в руки плошку с водой, и он жадно выпил, чувствуя во рту шершавый, распухший язык. Жажда не прошла, и, переломив гордость, он хрипло попросил:  
– Еще.  
Ему подали, не сказав ни слова. Он выпил три огромных миски, не ощущая вкуса воды, но так и не смог насытить свой обезвоженный организм. С сожалением он отдал миску, не рискуя попросить четвертую, так как вода уже булькала где-то в горле. И, все-таки, теперь, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, хотя тошнота и головокружение еще не прошли.  
Через некоторое время зверски захотелось есть. Он ничего не ел уже почти двое суток, а последние прошли в кошмаре бесконечной рвоты, поэтому он был страшно обезвожен и теперь, когда наступило некоторое расслабление, своим раздраженным желудком вдруг почувствовал тошнотворный голод. Но, как он понимал, кормить их никто не собирался. По крайней мере, пока...  
Мимо проходили какие-то люди, едва чиркая по невольникам равнодушным взглядом. Одни были одеты очень хорошо, другие – не слишком. Многие, проходя мимо, зажимали носы надушенными платками, не слишком внимательно рассматривая белых. Действительно, проблем с этой братией было гораздо больше, хоть и цены ниже.  
Он вжался в бревно и наклонил голову изо всех сил, чтобы казаться гораздо неприметнее. Действительно, его рост и мощь могли прельстить потенциального покупателя, и он в полной мере отдавал себе отчет, что тогда Клэр и его ребятам будет найти его гораздо труднее, а, может, и вовсе невозможно. Ведь никто не скажет, куда его увезут, если вдруг покупка состоится.  
Его заторможенное шоком сознание мало отдавало себе отчет в абсурдности происходящего. Еще три дня назад, он был свободным, уважаемым человеком, мог делать что угодно, ходить куда угодно, а теперь – зигзаги судьбы неисповедимы – его продавали на рынке, как самого последнего раба. И, если верить реальности, он ценился дешевле чернокожего. Пресвятая Богородица! Похоже на кошмарный сон, но проснуться никак не получалось.  
Он осмотрелся вокруг и незаметно подергал цепь, за которую был прикован. Возможно ли тут сбежать?  
У входа во дворик, изнывая от жары и мух, сидели, охраняя территорию в ожидании покупателей, сам Сигвард и два его бугая с огромными дубинками и кинжалами, заткнутыми за пояс. Хотя, вряд ли кто-то из этих завшивленных доходяг вокруг, смог бы разорвать цепь и попробовать пробиться сквозь охрану. Сигвард выглядел не слишком сильным, хотя и жилистым, а негры были просто гигантами, каждый на полголовы выше Джейми и гораздо мощнее в плечах.  
Наконец, палящее солнце начало клониться к западу. Воды им давали еще раза два, спасибо и на том... Но, после затхлого, теплого пойла, голод становился резким, просто невыносимым. Видения еды возникало одно за другим, тем более, некоторые запахи на рынке были вполне себе аппетитными и сильно раздражали его изголодавшееся обоняние. Торговцы вокруг продавали разнообразную снедь: лепешки, жареное мясо, фрукты. Он теперь ни о чем так не мечтал, как о миске чего-нибудь съедобного или о простой кукурузной лепёшке.  
И он получил все это, когда их после захода солнца, расковав, загнали в сарай.  
Один из телохранителей раздавал немудреную еду: миску какого-то варева, похожего на склизкую кашу и кусок кукурузной лепешки. О, да! Хвала Иисусу!  
Он пристроился у одного из деревянных столбов, подпирающих крышу сарая, и с вожделением потянул дрожащие губы к краю миски...  
Но поесть ему так не дали. Он услышал в углу, за спиной, какую-то возню, потом нарастающий шум и страшную ругань.  
– Ах ты, тварь мерзкая, воровка. А ну иди сюда, я из тебя дух вышибу.  
И, дальше, дикие кошачьи вопли под аккомпанемент смачных ударов по чему-то мягкому.  
«Нет! Не вмешивайся! – сказал он себе, пытаясь проглотить кусок, застрявший в горле. – Это тебя совсем не касается».  
Визги стали слабее и приглушеннее, но удары не прекратились.  
«Да, черт!»  
Он и сам не осознал тот момент, когда уже стоял на ногах и оттаскивал за ворот рубахи вонючего замызганного мужичка, который со всего размаху пинал жертву ногами. Благо обуви на нем не было.  
Маленький костлявый комочек, свернувшись и зажав голову руками, дергался и взвизгивал под ударами грязных ног.  
Мужик развернулся и, в запале драки, со всего размаха толкнул Джейми в грудь, пытаясь освободиться от его железной хватки.  
– Чего тебе надо, чертов шотландец! Не лезь не в свое дело. Эта шалава совсем заворовалась. Ее надо проучить!  
– Ты убьешь ее! – он примирительно, но сильно тряхнул человека за шиворот так, что рубаха на нем затрещала.  
– Ах ты, мразь! Отпусти, порвешь! – мужик еще раз попытался вырваться, но Джейми держал его крепко. – Убью, туда ей и дорога, никто не заплачет, небось.  
– Кого это ты собираешься убить, приятель? Ты что это, Джек, а? Посягаешь на мое имущество?  
Вкрадчивый, сипящий голос заставил всех присутствующих сжаться. В пылу событий они не заметили, как на шум в сарае появился Сигвард со своими неизменными головорезами за спиной.  
– Что вы, хозяин, это я так, я не то хотел сказать... Просто воровку учу.  
Джек сжался и опустил глаза в пол, все остальные рабы последовали его примеру. Джейми незаметно выпустил ворот оппонента, потихоньку пригладив вздыбленную ткань.  
– Учишь, говоришь?.. Разве это твое дело? Если ты ее покалечишь, кто заплатит мне за это? А? Отвечай!  
– Я не хотел, господин, – Джек совсем побелел. Губы его заметно подпрыгивали.  
Долгий молчаливый взгляд удава, и жертва вся покрылась липким потом, блестящим в мерклом свете чадящего масляного светильника.  
– На колени, – наконец, сказал Сигвард, с размаху вмазав виновному рукояткой хлыста по зубам. Мужичок упал на колени и, схватившись за разбитый рот, заскулил от боли и страха.  
– Прошу, не убивайте, хозяин, я не хотел...  
Джейми сглотнул. Ему стало крайне неуютно, потому как в глубине желудка начал разрастаться страх.  
Сигвард скользнул по нему резким испытывающим взглядом и перенес свое внимание на виновницу переполоха.  
Он кивнул одному из верзил, и тот, схватив чумазую девчонку за ее короткие свалявшиеся патлы, подтащил к хозяину. Она, скаля острые зубки, почти висела в руках надсмотрщика, пыхтя и ожесточенно пытаясь вывернуться, хотя тот так и впился в ее волосы своей огромной черной лапищей.  
– Ты, мелкая сучка! – Сигвард склонился к самому ее лицу. – Я тебя предупреждал?  
Ответом ему был свирепый взгляд маленького волчонка и отчаянный, со змеиным шипением, рывок в сторону Сигварда, такой, что тому пришлось отшатнуться, чтобы не вписаться носом в ее лоб.  
– Что ж, красотка, мое терпение лопнуло. Эй, Моррис, – скомандовал он негру, который удерживал извивающееся и шипящее существо, – ну-ка нагни ее и задери подол, пожалуй, всыплю ей как следует. Может это, наконец-то, вразумит бесовское отродье. А потом можешь оттрахать эту дрянь. Во все ее дырки.  
Он с удовольствием взмахнул хлыстом, со свистом рассекая воздух.  
Моррис с готовностью подчинился, одним движением заголяя худые мальчишеские ягодицы, уже основательно покрытые чуть поджившими рубцами. Девчонка еще больше задергалась и злобно заверещала, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из гигантских лап.  
Джейми отвел глаза, воткнул ногти в ладони – только бы не вмешаться – и глубоко задышал...  
Свист, хлесткий удар, пробирающий до мурашек, и звериный визг раздались в кромешной тишине. Все вокруг замерли, парализованные страхом, не смея пошевелиться.  
Еще один удар, и опять оглушительный вопль драной кошки разнесся по сараю. Сигвард, заметно наслаждаясь, занес руку для следующего удара, и Джейми, будто в тумане нереального сна – Да нет же! Кровавый Бог! Это происходит совсем не с ним! – услышал собственный голос и увидел свои пальцы, крепко вцепившиеся живодеру в запястье.  
– Оставь её в покое, п-приятель.  
Верхняя губа шотландца в ярости дернулась, обнажая оскал стиснутых зубов.  
Все опешили, в том числе и Сигвард. Моррис от удивления выпустил девчонку, и та быстро шмыгнула в узкую щель под каким-то ларем в дальнем углу.  
В ту же секунду Джейми был схвачен за локти подоспевшими телохранителями. Они стиснули его с двух сторон, скрутив руки за спиной, и он с тоскливой беспомощностью чувствовал их вес, такой, что даже шевельнуться было невозможно. Тем более из-за последних событий и постоянного голода он значительно ослаб.  
Сигвард уже оправился от испуга и ходил взад-вперед, в бешенстве подстегивая себя хлыстом по сапогу. Наконец, он взял себя в руки и остановился напротив наглого раба, посмевшего – невиданное дело! – показать зубы.  
Джейми чувствовал, как, несмотря на вязкую духоту, холодный пот стекает по вискам и между лопаток. Он еще раз попробовал дернуться, но бесполезно – негры держали его крепко.  
– Хм… Кто тут у нас осмелился рыпнуться, а? У шотландца похоже лишние зубы? Ну, сейчас мы это быстро исправим!  
Ноздри Джейми раздулись, он уже прищурился и открыл было рот – ответить, но сдержался с великим трудом, хотя дерзкие слова так и рвались с языка. Он вдруг сообразил, что зубы, а также другие части тела, у него не были лишними. Сигвард угрюмо молчал, сверля его мрачным взглядом и, видимо, о чем-то размышлял...  
– А-а-а... понимаю... – наконец, прошипел он, насладившись всеми оттенками раздумий жертвы, пронесшимися – от ярости до полного смятения – стремительным шквалом по лицу рыжего ублюдка, – тебе не нравится просто смотреть... Ты хочешь во всем принять участие?! – Сигвард, презрительно усмехаясь, с размаху саданул шотландца кулаком в зубы. Резкая боль, короткая потеря ориентации, и рот Джейми наполнился теплой солоноватой жидкостью. Он перевел дыхание, потом аккуратно сплюнул кровь, стараясь – мать его! – не попасть Сигварду на сапоги.  
– Ты и ты, – работорговец указал хлыстом на худых черных парней, испуганно наблюдавших за леденящими душу разборками хозяина. – Скамью сюда.  
Потом он подошел к Джейми, двинул изо всех сил локтем ему под дых и, вцепившись в волосы, приподнял его голову, внимательно наблюдая, как пленник, разевая окровавленный рот, безуспешно пытается восстановить дыхание. Наконец, заметив, что воздух с хриплым шумом начал поступать в легкие шотландца, коротко бросил:  
– Выпороть его.  
Доски скамьи стремительно приблизились, разбив ему лицо. Он пробовал вырваться, но запястья и голени вмиг оказались прикручены ремнями, закрепленными в опорах. Он почувствовал, как с него бесцеремонно сдернули штаны, и чернокожие хозяйские бугаи с толстыми прутьями встали по бокам наизготовку. «Да кровавый ад!» – только и смог подумать он, даже не успев испугаться.  
Порка была ошеломляющей и дико болезненной, благо недолгой. Он не был готов, не успел собраться ни душевно, ни физически, и поэтому не сумел удержаться от яростного рычания. Он бешено рвался из пут, пытаясь увернуться от града ударов, непрерывно впивающихся в свитое спазмами тело. У него было полное ощущение, что задницу его засунули в камнедробилку. В голове рвались красные всполохи и туман боли застилал все вокруг. Наконец, из пелены проявилась физиономия Сигварда. Торговец схватил его за взмокшие от пота волосы и зашипел, брызгая слюной в лицо.  
– Ну что? Хватит? Хватит?  
И в его затуманенном сознании вдруг всплыло лицо другого человека, так же пытающегося выбить у него слова пощады. Он содрогнулся, и сердце его замерло. Но сейчас у него была Клэр, и он не мог позволить себе сгинуть так глупо и бездарно.  
Рот его разлепился в беззвучном выдохе: «Да...»  
Сигвард плюнул ему в лицо и с силой уронил его голову на лавку, крепко ударив лбом. Джейми невольно всхлипнул.  
– То-то же, – и бросил своим церберам. – Развяжите его.  
Потом его швырнули на солому в углу, судя по запаху, исполняющему роль отхожего места.  
Он лежал некоторое время в полной прострации, отходя от потрясения и пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Единственная стойкая идея, которую он пока улавливал гудящим сознанием, была: «Да, чертов кровавый ад!» и «Черти всех здесь задери!». Потом он попробовал подняться… пока лишь на четвереньки и, хотя пришлось повозиться немного, ему это вполне удалось. Покачиваясь на трясущихся конечностях, он отполз из паршивого угла и, содрогаясь от боли в отбитых ягодицах, попробовал устроиться, полусидя на бедре, привалившись к стене сарая. Руки и колени противно вибрировали от сумасшедшего выплеска адреналина и нахлынувшей после этого слабости. Бриджи так и остались спущенными, никто не потрудился их натянуть, а ему, в состоянии шока, пока не приходило это в голову. Он, морщась, провел дрожащей ладонью по заду и глянул на руку. Крови не было, хвала Господу. Единственное, что он ощутил, это горячее, воспаленное тело, слегка влажное от сукровицы на пораненной коже. Сигвард не хотел портить товар. Пока... Он закрыл глаза и медленно втянул, а потом выпустил воздух, который выходил неровными, всхлипывающими толчками. «Чертов!.. Чертов кровавый ад!» Чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя, он стал думать о Клэр и даже мысленно пожаловался ей на свое повальное невезение и этого долбанного ублюдка Сигварда. Мысленная Клэр, конечно, его отругала.  
– Правильно тебя высекли. Нечего было лезть не свое дело!  
Он вздрогнул и, ошарашенный, открыл глаза.  
Давешнее недоразумение сидело на корточках у стены рядом с ним и, не глядя на него, выговаривало ему низким, хриплым голосом.  
– Не надо было тебе вмешиваться, олух...  
Сначала он остолбенел от этакой бесцеремонности, потом ему стало смешно от ее покровительственного тона. Но он сдержался и, откашлявшись, чуть сипло ответил на полном серьезе:  
– Простите, я сделал это не ради вас, мисс.  
Говорить еще было довольно трудно из-за пульсации в голове и гулкого шума в ушах. Его подташнивало. От голода и потрясения. Свой ужин он так и не доел. Он с надеждой посмотрел на то место, где сидел до всей этой истории. Там, конечно, ничего уже не наблюдалось. Кто-то воспользовался заварушкой, чтобы набить свой живот лишней порцией.  
Девчонка скосила на него свои странные, светло-серые глаза, с темным ободком вокруг радужки, и вдруг усмехнулась невесело и, даже, несколько презрительно:  
– Тоже мне, нашел мисс..  
Потом вытащила откуда-то из-под себя его тарелку с остывшим варевом и кусок лепешки, которые он не успел доесть, и сунула ему на колени.  
– На, доедай. Я спрятала, а то вдруг кто-нибудь сопрет.  
Он даже не задался вопросом, почему маленькая воровка не съела его ужин. И посмотрел на нее благодарно.  
– Спасибо, мисс.  
– Ладно, – изо всех сил напустив на себя суровый вид, отрезала она. – Я сделала это не ради тебя. Будешь мне должен. Разве нет?  
Он поперхнулся и посмотрел на нее сокрушенно. Несмотря на ее детский вид, она, видимо, умела выживать, бедное создание. И расчетливость ее действий, далеко не свойственная возрасту, удивляла.  
Длинная рубаха скрывала неопрятность его туалета, и поэтому Джейми мало волновало то, что бриджи до сих пор оставались спущены. Он пристроился поудобнее у стены, попытавшись найти приемлемое положение, чтобы сильно не нагружать пострадавшие места, и принялся за скудную трапезу.  
И вдруг он почувствовал ее взгляд. Он поднял глаза и увидел ее по-собачьи жадное выражение лица, в молчаливом страдании пожиравшее кусок, который он клал себе в рот. Он чуть не подавился. Точно. Девчонка тоже была голодной!  
Ну, конечно, подумал он, никто даже не считал нужным кормить маленькую, бесполезную тварь, которая крутилась под ногами. Поэтому она и занималась воровством, спасая себя от голодной смерти. Он похолодел. Кому-то было в разы хуже, чем ему. Беззащитное существо, совсем дите, в жестоком мире, никогда не ведающем жалости. Однако его ужин она стоически сберегла. Он вдруг физически ощутил, сколько ей это стоило усилий. Даже, если она сделала это ради своей защиты. Он молча протянул ей недоеденную кашу и хлеб.  
Она, ни слова не говоря, вцепилась в тарелку двумя руками и в один миг вылизала ее содержимое, судорожно запихивая целиком остатки лепешки в рот.  
Еда немного приглушила сосущее чувство голода в его животе, и он сполз по стене на подстилку из гнилой соломы, намереваясь немного поспать. Он чувствовал, как от его рубахи едко несло нечистотами, но ему уже было все равно. Измученный побоями и ошеломительным унижением, он хотел только одного – погрузиться в спасительное забытье. И, может быть... он надеялся... ему приснится Клэр.  
И тут его прошило насквозь, будто от укусов тысячи пчел. Чьи-то пальцы погладили мошонку, и холодок от поднятой рубахи сменился теплом дыхания и влажностью мягких губ на его члене. ААА! Он подскочил, задохнувшись и даже позабыв про свой искалеченный зад. Это была девчонка, которая совершенно хладнокровно выполняла будто привычные ей манипуляции. Сердце его зашлось от ужаса, и он отпихнул ее довольно сильно, пытаясь в потрясении натянуть бриджи и ошеломленно шипя:  
– НЕ!.. НЕТ! ТЫ ЧТО?! ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! ИИСУС! ПРЕКРАТИ!  
Она сначала удивленно посмотрела на него. Потом, видимо, кое-что осознав, с пониманием кивнула, отползла от него на шаг и, задрав свою рубашонку, раздвинула ноги.  
Джейми сидел как громом пораженный, не в силах отвести от нее взгляд, полный отвращения и безысходности. Наконец, к нему вернулся дар речи:  
– Послушай, девочка, сколько же тебе лет?  
– А, – она беззаботно двинула головой. – Понятия не имею.  
При этом она еще шире развела колени и зевнула во весь рот.  
– Ну что? Ты будешь? Или я пошла спать.  
Он, протянув руку и боясь задеть ее, натянул ей подол на костлявые коленки.  
– Нет, нет, не буду...  
– Почему? – просто спросила она, не меняя позу. – Ты болтунец?  
– ЧТО???  
– Ну, висяк... А-а-а... Ну, конечно... ты уже совсем старый... Уже не можешь ничего, да?  
– Нет. Почему?.. – он был в совершенном смущении от ее безапелляционного тона. – Просто я не в настроении. Ну, сама понимаешь, задница горит… И всё такое...  
– Ну, это как посмотреть. Там, где я жила раньше, некоторым клиентам нравилось, чтобы перед этим им надрали зад.  
Он сжался и сглотнул от нахлынувшей вдруг острой боли по этому обломку судьбы.  
– Н-нет. Я не из таких... И, потом, я женат, знаешь.  
– Фу ты, Господи, нашел причину. Почти все женатики норовят всунуть свой член в чужую бабу.  
– Ну, нет. Моя жена мне мой член оторвет, если узнает...  
– И с чего это? Она что, не в курсе, что мужики свои причиндалы суют во все подряд, лишь бы двигалось. А некоторые, – она сумрачно усмехнулась, – любят скрутить так, чтобы и шевельнуться было невозможно. Ну, что ты пялишься, будто я привидение какое?  
Джейми смотрел на девочку, которой на вид было лет восемь, ну может – десять, от силы, пытаясь скрыть стылый ужас на своем лице перед ее страшными познаниями. Желудок мягко тянуло от горестной жалости к этой костлявой пигалице, которая выглядела почти прозрачной и, правда, походила на приведение в своей замусоленной рубашонке.  
– Ну, знаешь, не все мужчины такие. Я вот люблю свою жену и, могу тебя уверить, мне не хочется никого, кроме нее. И... наверное, никогда не хотелось по-настоящему.  
– Ой, ну вот только не говори мне про эту вашу любовь, дуралей. Тут всего делов то – засунул член, вынул член. Любая дырка подойдет. А потом – туда-сюда, пока жижа из него не выльется. И от этого мужики становятся просто идиотами. Вот и вся любовь. А столько вокруг этого красивой болтовни... Бред полный. Шуры-муры, футы-нуты, охи-ахи... любовь-морковь. Бе-е-е, слушать противно. Тошнит аж. Раздвинешь ноги и получишь все, что хочешь от вашего брата, который только этим местом и думает. Сделает все, что угодно, стоит только ухватить его за яйца. Поверь мне, я-то уж знаю.  
Джейми сглотнул, ощущая, как теперь по всем его внутренностям, включая сердце, разливается холодная тоска. Уже не было никакой возможности переубедить этого ребенка, наверное, с рождения познавшего самое дно жизни и никогда не ведавшего ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего любовь.  
– Ну... я все равно не буду рисковать, на всякий случай.  
– Ой, да и откуда она узнает-то? – она разговаривала с ним как с маленьким глупым идиотом, болтая без всякой задней мысли. – Тебя завтра продадут на какую-нибудь богом забытую плантацию, и ты ее никогда больше не увидишь. Так что, пользуйся, давай, моментом, пока я добрая.  
Он промолчал, но лицо его невольно исказилось от душевной боли, при мысли о такой безнадежной перспективе разлуки с Клэр. И куда до нее было боли физической. Он собрался с силами и выкинул эту мысль, ввергавшую его в пучину отчаяния, из головы.  
– Нет, барышня. Ты не знаешь мою жену... Она везде достанет меня, а заодно и тебя. Так что давай, не будем испытывать судьбу.  
– Ну, как знаешь... А можно мне лечь рядом, хотя бы? – она с опаской обвела взглядом сарай с вповалку лежащими рабами. – Я не буду тебе мешать. Я просто боюсь, что за мной придет призрак Синего Джо.  
– Синего Джо? Ну, конечно, ложись, только уговор, до моего... хмм... парня больше не дотрагиваться.  
– Ладно, заметано. Просто я хотела сказать тебе «спасибо» за еду.  
– Давай, ты будешь говорить это словами.  
– Идет, чудик.  
Девчонка, по-мальчишески хмыкнув, свернулась калачиком у него под боком и мигом засопела. Последнее, что Джейми увидел, это вши, копошащиеся в ее грязных космах, и он, едва успев прошептать короткую молитву о безопасности Клэр, Йена, Фергюса и остальных, тоже провалился в тревожный, безрадостный сон.

ПОСЛЕДУЮЩИЕ ДНИ ПОД ПАЛЯЩИМ солнцем, хотя и в слабой тени хлипкого тента, были изнуряющими. Постоянные мысли о воде, еде, мучительный страх и тоска. Тоска по Клэр. Страх, что с ней... с ними что-нибудь случилось, а он не смог их защитить... или, что его скоро купят и увезут в неизвестном направлении, и он больше никогда не увидит жену. Это сводило его с ума. Как же он мог так бездарно вляпаться?! Как он, умудренный многолетним опытом, допустил такое вероломство и... такую вопиющую беспечность? Ответа не было. И горестные мысли крутились снова, и снова, и снова...  
Ко всему этому добавлялся, вместе с наступающей темнотой, тоскливый страх перед вечером, перед жестокой показательной поркой, которую почти ежедневно устраивал ему Сигвард. «Что, Малькольм, – вкрадчиво передвигаясь, он замирал ненадолго перед измученным пленником, сверля его пронзительными глазками – надеюсь, сегодня ты готов к вечерним процедурам?» – и, потом, зловеще усмехаясь, отходил в сторону, гостеприимно указывая на скамью. Конечно, он не был готов, но что ему оставалось, когда в затылок дышали два свирепых волкодава. И он, сжав зубы, делал шаг вперед...  
Работорговец не забыл своего испуга и ошеломляющего выступления непокорного раба, а может, он видел в нем что-то совсем особенное, то, что редко видел у других. Душевную силу, которая не позволяла ему сломаться. А гнусная натура торговца живым товаром не могла позволить, чтобы у кого-то в его присутствии не дрожали колени.  
Поэтому, уже на следующий вечер, Сигвард прошелся вдоль шеренги выстроенных к вечернему осмотру рабов и остановился напротив Джейми, окидывая его снизу вверх странным, многообещающим взглядом, от которого по всему телу рассыпались колкие ледяные искорки.  
– Хм-м, Малькольм (он машинально назвался здесь этим именем), что-то ты не торопишься продаваться... тварь шотландская.  
Джейми понимал, что лучше всего сейчас промолчать, но – кровавый ад! – не смог сдержаться, чтобы не пожать плечами.  
– Вот как? Тебе понравилось здесь, значит? – Сигвард довольно чувствительно хлестнул его рукояткой плети в живот. – Отвечай.  
Джейми сглотнул застрявший комок и сипло буркнул.  
– Не особо.  
Плеть уперлась ему в подбородок.  
– Ты должен добавлять «сэр» или «хозяин», когда разговариваешь со мной. Ты понял? – и он опять ударил его по животу, не сильно.  
Джейми вдруг ощутил, как тихое бешенство изнеможения начинает закипать в нем, прорываясь и напрочь перекрывая здравый смысл. Он осознавал смутно, что сильно поплатится за свою несдержанность, но ничего не мог поделать, поэтому, слегка наклонившись к торговцу, яростно процедил на гэльском:  
– Я никому ничего не должен, меня захватили незаконно, а ты... еще ответишь за свои мерзкие дела, ублюдок! Так что... будь так любезен, иди к черту. СЭР! – громко добавил он.  
Сигвард был ирландец, и гэльский был его родной язык, поэтому он всё понял.  
Джейми видел, как он замер в потрясении, потом глаза его налились бешенством, и он тихо и коротко прошипел, брызгая вонючей коричневой слюной:  
– Взять его.  
  
Рисунок к тексту: http://www.imageup.ru/img272/3059200/2a2a.jpg.html

«НУ, А ЧЕГО ТЫ ХОТЕЛ?» – жестко выговаривала ему воображаемая Клэр, когда он опять валялся в шоке после того, как негры Сигварда в очередной раз усердно отколошматили его задницу.  
«Ты с ума сошел, злить человека, когда ты у него в полной власти!»  
«Он бы и так не оставил меня в покое. Ты же видела, он специально цеплялся ко мне...»  
«Он убьет тебя! Прошу, милый, не делай этого. Потерпи... Мы скоро вытащим тебя».  
«Боюсь что...»  
– Эй, чудик. Ты живой? – девчонка тряхнула его за плечо и сунула под нос плошку с водой. Вода воняла затхлостью и тиной, но ему было все равно. Он жадно выпил. И уронил голову, отвернувшись. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она видела слезы, невольно навернувшиеся на глаза.  
Девчонка сидела рядом молча, только слегка поерзывая.  
– Я тебе поесть принесла. Сказала, что для тебя... Мне дали.  
– Спасибо, поешь сама, – он шмыгнул носом и повернулся к ней. Чего уж теперь.  
– Я поела... Немного. Это тебе, – она поставила ему под нос тарелку с кашей.  
Он вздохнул и нехотя взялся за еду, чтобы только воздать должное ее усилиям. Комок в желудке не давал нормально глотать.  
– Ну, чего ты раскис, дурень? Подумаешь, выпороли... – она покровительственно потрепала его по плечу. – Нашел из-за чего слезы лить. Наплюй и разотри.  
Она, как всегда, сделала это так потешно, что Джейми, несмотря на ситуацию, стало смешно и правда неловко за свою минутную слабость. Он хмыкнул. Перед этой странной девочкой не хотелось выглядеть полным кретином.  
– Да не из-за порки я вовсе... Просто... как-то не ладится всё...  
– Ну, тогда зачем ты это делаешь? – ее низкий сиплый голос звучал не слишком удивленно.  
– Делаю что?  
– Провоцируешь этого ублюдка? Хочешь потерять товарный вид? Учти, он кормит свой товар... не слишком долго... А потом... если не купят – выживай, как знаешь.  
Он резко глянул, постигая ее слова. Потом хмуро уставился на остатки каши.  
– Меня не должны купить. Я обязан продержаться хотя бы неделю... Здесь.  
– Думаешь, твои... они будут тебя искать?..  
– Должны.  
– Ты играешь в опасную игру, парень, – опять мороз прошел по его спине в изумлении от недетских познаний своей необычной подружки. – Сигвард. Он прибьет тебя в один миг. Или может... убивать очень долго. Ты полностью в его власти. Ты хоть понимаешь это, бестолочь?  
Легкая усмешка скользнула по его губам.  
– Да, понимаю. Он может. Хочу постараться... растянуть удовольствие. Я должен попытаться. У меня нет другого выхода. Если меня увезут на плантации, вряд ли меня можно будет быстро найти, и… оттуда не сбежишь.  
Блекло-дымчатый, в темной оправе, взгляд опаловых глаз долго изучал его. Потом она хмыкнула и качнула косматой головой.  
– Ну... тогда, малыш, удачи твоей заднице. Надеюсь, она у тебя терпеливая.  
Он вздернул брови, и глаза его снова задорно заискрились. Он оценил шутку.  
– Она у меня тренированная. Думаю, я справлюсь. Благодарю.  
– Чего-нибудь еще... сэр? – она забрала у него пустую тарелку.  
– Да, если можно, воды, пожалуйста, мисс.  
Она закатила глаза и, что-то буркнув по поводу безнадежного олуха, юркнула к кадке.

ОН ПРОСНУЛСЯ СРЕДИ НОЧИ, будто от какого-то толчка. Зад невообразимо саднило, мышцы пульсировали болью – видимо он задел их, когда ворочался. А как же противно ломило все кости от коленей до плеч!.. Он двинулся, и резкая боль пронзила тело так, что он не удержался от стона. И вдруг почувствовал пустоту рядом – его звереныша не было.  
Постепенно приходя в себя, он не слишком взволновался. Независимая и проворная, словно ласка, девчонка обычно бродила сама по себе, исчезая и появляясь, когда ей вздумается. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе необходимое забытье.  
И тут он услышал справа, выше его головы, какую-то возню, а потом приглушенные подскуливающие причмокивания и звук равномерных ерзающих поскрипываний по гнилой соломе. Он напрягся от тошнотворного предчувствия – это были очевидные звуки греховного сладострастия. Превозмогая тягостную боль во всем теле, Джейми медленно запрокинул голову и посмотрел вверх.  
В тусклом предрассветном сумраке девчонка лежала на спине, широко раздвинув ноги, и спокойно, по-деловому уплетала кусок лепешки. Казалось, ее совершенно не волновало то, что между ног её примостился один из рабов неопределенного возраста. Он энергично елозил задом и дышал сладостно, с тонкими взвизгиваниями и охами.  
Джейми замер, пораженный до острых покалываний в кончиках пальцев. В этой картине было столько обыденности и столько пронзительной безысходности, что он забыл, как дышать.  
Внезапно, глаза их встретились. Но она не отвела взгляда, а смотрела на него совершенно спокойно, без всякого выражения, будто зверь, которого застали за естественным для него делом, и, как-то снисходительно усмехнувшись его оторопи, продолжала откусывать и жевать. Джейми поймал себя на мысли, что часто наблюдал такую картину среди животных, в лесу или на ферме, и давно уже не видел в ней ничего особенного. Но от вида практично раздвинутых костлявых коленок сердце его обожгло огнем. Он скорее отвел взгляд и замер, боясь пошевелиться.  
Наконец, мужичок сделал свое дело и, жалобно выдохнув, откатился в сторону, натягивая штаны, а она молча подползла шотландцу под бок.  
Полежав немного спиной к нему, пигалица вдруг развернулась и нашла в полумраке его руку. Он почувствовал, как она раздвигает его стиснутый кулак и что-то просовывает в его ладонь. Запахло заплесневелым, но съедобным. Он поднес руку к самым глазам. Это был хлеб.

  *******

Я ОПЕШИЛА И СОДРОГНУЛАСЬ. Лицо мое невольно исказилось от отвращения.  
– Ты съел хлеб, заработанный таким образом, Джейми?  
– Я съел, – спокойно и холодно ответил он и отвернулся, глядя куда-то, в одному ему ведомую даль.  
По моим внутренностям вдруг прокатилась лавина огненного жара. Я покраснела до самых корней волос. Как я могла судить его, побывавшего на той стороне, прошедшего сквозь семь кругов ада?  
Каждую секунду пребывая под страхом мучительной смерти и унижений, они сошлись, эти две потерпевших крушение человеческих крупинки в огромном хаосе безжалостной стихии, пытаясь поддержать друг друга, не дать исчезнуть.  
Что я могла знать об этом? Как я могла лезть к нему с нравоучениями?  
Это мне должно было быть стыдно. И мне стало. Я облилась горячим потом, боясь, что обидела его своим менторством.  
– Джейми, милый... Прости...  
Он молчал.  
Я положила ему на плечо и тихонько тряхнула.  
– Джейми...  
– Понимаешь, я задавался этим вопросом, почему я его съел. И... я не знаю, Саксоночка... правда... – тихо сказал он. – Наверное, я не мог не съесть, ведь это было от чистого сердца.  
Я представила, как он жует этот заплесневелый, чёрствый кусок, молча, в темноте, добытый маленькой грязной шлюшкой... с большим сердцем.  
В душе все сжалось, слезы набрякли и покатились по щекам.  
– Наверное, я понимаю, Джейми... Я понимаю.  
Погруженные каждый в свои мысли, мы долго молчали, трясясь по каменистой дороге и рассеянно разглядывая густую тропическую растительность вокруг, сквозь которую уже пробивались знойные лучи утреннего солнца, заставляя воздух благоухать тягучими насыщенными ароматами нагретой зелени, сладкой пыльцы и гнили. Наконец, я очнулась и легонько повела пальцем по ободранной щеке Джейми, стараясь не касаться ее.  
– За что они так избили тебя? Что ты сделал?  
– Это случилось через пару дней, кажется... когда появился покупатель...

НАУТРО ОН, СОВСЕМ ИЗМОЖДЕННЫЙ, привычно выполз во двор, превозмогая слабость и кромешную боль во всем теле. Сидеть было теперь слишком затруднительно, и, когда его приковали, он растянулся ничком на земле, зарывшись лицом в скрещенные перед собой руки. И заставил себя отрешиться от всего вокруг. Но долго прохлаждаться ему не дали...  
Сигвард, проходя мимо, крепко пнул его башмаком в ребра:  
– Завтра торги, ублюдок, если сегодня тебя не купят, – пойдешь на торги.  
Он вмиг напрягся, ощущая, как острый страх опять скрутил его живот. Клэр так купила своего раба, на аукционе. И торговец делал с ним... ужасные, унизительные вещи. На потеху покупателей... Она рассказала... Он сжал челюсти и стал молиться.  
Аукцион повышал его шансы быть проданным, если только... он не будет выглядеть совершенно непригодным для покупки. Значит, надо будет постараться...  
Но ему даже не пришлось ничего предпринимать.  
С утра людей было довольно много, все торопились сделать дела до полуденной жары. Они шли мимо рабов, лениво чиркая по ним взглядом, словно по кучке непримечательных отбросов. Лишь изредка кто-то задерживался, более внимательно присматриваясь к товару, но, в основном, интересуясь темнокожими. Купили пару самых молодых и выносливых, но белые, непривычные к климату доходяги, завшивевшие и измученные, мало кого интересовали. Сигвард яростно торговался и был в хорошем настроении от удачной продажи, ему удалось взять хорошую цену. В результате, раззадоренный везением, он набросился на жалкую кучку белых, прикованных особняком, щедро раздавая удары хлыста.  
– Эй вы, дармоеды хреновы, ну-ка глядите бодрячком, иначе на вас совсем нет спроса. Улыбайтесь покупателям! Твари!..  
Все неохотно зашевелились – а что им еще оставалось? – и попробовали напустить на себя счастливый вид, больше напоминающий вымученный оскал.  
Джейми, получив свою порцию пинков и ударов, нехотя сел. Вид у него был, понятно, не самый презентабельный.  
– А ну, улыбайся, засранец, – Сигвард стеганул его по лицу плоским концом хлыста. Щека вспыхнула и загорелась. Так, что глаз заслезился. Шотландец стиснул зубы и бросил мрачный предостерегающий взгляд на Сигварда. Как встревоженное животное, когда оно глухо рычит, предупреждая о намерениях. Но осторожность Сигварда притупилась от азарта и самодовольства.  
Он присел и, нагнувшись к самому его носу, прошипел.  
– Сиди и улыбайся. Раб.  
Ничего не выражающие, безжалостные глаза, были настолько бесцветны и пусты, что становилось действительно страшно, и Джейми на всякий случай опустил веки, пытаясь скрыть закипавшую ярость.  
– То-то же... Еще пара отличных уроков от дядюшки Сигварда, и упрямый гадкий малыш будет как шелковый... – насмешливо пропел ирландец и крепко потрепал его по горевшей щеке. Только огромным усилием воли Джейми заставил себя не отклониться.

БЛИЖЕ К ВЕЧЕРУ ЛЮДИ СНОВА потянулись на рынок, рассчитывая на послеобеденный спад жары, но его не было... Как, впрочем, и всегда. Духота, зной и влажность. Воздух был густым, вязким и зловонным от запахов рынка, словно кисель из дерьма.  
Джейми в изнеможении дремал, опершись спиной о бревно, когда тяжелый пинок в бедро заставил его очнуться.  
– Встать, падаль!  
Напротив него стояли Сигвард, с одним из надсмотрщиков за спиной, и слащавого вида джентльмен, не слишком богато, но при этом довольно броско одетый в кроваво-красный жакет, расшитый золотой тесьмой, и зеленые бархатные бриджи. Обрюзгшие глазки покупателя были небрежно подкрашены, брови насурьмлены, а вымазанное белилами лицо навязчиво нарумянено. На потной губе красовалась искусственная мушка. Что впрочем не вызывало особого удивления, поскольку в мужской моде среди крупной и мелкой знати приветствовалось такое нелепо-крикливое оформление внешности.  
– Хмм... Сколько же вы за него хотите. Экий верзила.  
Джентльмен воззрился на него снизу вверх, когда Джейми неохотно поднялся, гремя цепью. Внушительного роста, потный, грязный и оборванный, он представлял с павлинистым господином отчетливый контраст.  
– Да, отличный экземпляр, сэр. Это шотландец. Такие здоровяки, скажу я вам, на них пахать можно. – Сигвард, демонстрируя, с размаху саданул раба кулаком по плечу. – Видите, как сталь. Посмотрите, посмотрите, сэр.  
Он схватил руку покупателя и, настойчиво потянув ее к плечу Джейми, заставил пощупать мышцы, не обращая внимания на мрачный блеск глаз пленника, пыхнувший из-под подрагивающих, прикрытых в бессильном отвращении ресниц.  
– А зубы? Ну-ка, ты, бестолочь! Открой рот!.. Живо! – ирландец, желая угодить покупателю, до боли сжал челюсть невольника, – взгляните, какие отличные зубы у этого мерзавца. Я купил бы его только для того, чтобы он щелкал мне орехи.  
Сигвард загоготал, довольный своей шуткой, и опять несильно ударил Джейми по животу рукояткой плети. У него вообще была такая манера, кого-нибудь шпынять, проходя мимо.  
Покупатель нехорошо усмехнулся, внимательно изучая с помощью нечистых пальцев ротовую полость невольника, сжавшегося от омерзения.  
– Ну, положим, для того, зачем я его беру, зубы его мне без надобности, – он вдруг жестко обвел большим пальцем по губам Джейми, сминая их с неожиданной силой. – Точно уж не орехи щелкать... – и джентльмен, гнусно осклабившись вычерненными пеньками зубов, одобрительно потрепал шотландца по щеке.  
«Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос, Господь наш Всемогущий!» – с ужасом подумал Джейми, похолодев от гадкого предчувствия. Руки его задрожали, и он, на всякий случай, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой, сжал их в кулаки.  
– А что касается «пахать», то, полагаю, его пашня будет достаточно гостеприимна, чтобы усладить мой ненасытный плуг.  
ЧТО?! Джейми почувствовал, как звездочки дурноты замерцали у него перед глазами, потому что дыхание вдруг остановилось.  
– Очень надеюсь, что ты любишь боль, раб, – довольный господин постучал по его по плечу тяжелым набалдашником трости, – потому что я... намерен... тебя купить.  
Он приблизил свое ротовое отверстие к посеревшему лицу шотландца, и Джейми почувствовал, как из него разит падалью.  
– Не сомневайтесь, мистер. Очень хороший выбор! Этот раб просто создан для того, чтобы ему драли зад. Уверяю, вы получите настоящее наслаждение за весьма умеренную плату.  
И они оба загоготали.  
– Ну... что ж... хорош... да... хотя и несколько потрепан. Ну, мы это быстро поправим. Не переживай парень, будешь у меня как сыр в масле кататься, если мы поладим. А мы ведь поладим, да? – проговорил джентльмен и внимательно посмотрел Джейми в глаза, нарочито чувственно проводя вышеупомянутым пальцем по своей напомаженной губе.  
– Сколько стоит его контракт, милейший?  
Джейми глотал и глотал и не мог смягчить жуткий спазм, стиснувший пересохшее горло. Ему вдруг беспомощно захотелось сказать, что он здесь незаконно и что его похитили. Только он понимал, что вряд ли из этого выйдет какой-нибудь толк, кроме очередных зверских неприятностей от Сигварда. Поэтому он промолчал, предоставив торговцу самому выкручиваться из щекотливой ситуации.  
– Э-э-э... тут такое дело, сэр. Этот раб, он без контракта... Вы просто платите деньги и – он ваш навсегда. Можете увести его подальше, и у вас будет отличный хмм... работник. Будет выполнять ВСЕ ваши малейшие прихоти без проблем. А я забуду, кто его купил и куда увез. Обещаю.  
Джентльмен слегка приподнял брови, потом лицо его застыло, соображая, в чем подвох.  
– Сколько же он стоит, в таком случае, любезный?  
– 35 фунтов.  
– Дороговато... он ведь может убежать? Какие гарантии, что он будет покладистым?  
– Ну-у... я бы не рассчитывал, что он таковым будет, но гарантии всегда одни – как следует присматривать за ним и держать наготове средства, чтобы успокоить самую буйную прыть.  
Джентльмен похлопал себя тростью по ногам, размышляя, потом равнодушно оскалил желтые зубы.  
– Что ж, в этом пункте я с вами согласен... сэр. Тем более мои плантации на островах, вряд ли оттуда сбежишь так просто. И вообще, можно держать его на цепи, пока он не образумится и не поймет свою выгоду. Ну так что, парень? Ты же собираешься быть покладистым? И тогда ты будешь моим любимчиком, обещаю.  
Произнося это, он опять в упор уставился на Джейми, будто пытаясь выведать, что у того на уме и, заодно, дать невольнику ощутить свою непререкаемую власть.  
Джейми мысленно застонал. На островах... В полной власти проклятого содомита. Это сводило к нулю его шансы на возможную встречу с Клэр. Ведь он твердо решил, что живым никаким насильникам больше не дастся. Безнадежность ситуации отнимала силы, ввергая в пучину отчаяния. Обычно, во всех приключенческих романах, которые он читал, в такой момент на главного героя неожиданно сваливался спаситель и помогал ему при самых безвыходных обстоятельствах. Но что-то, в его случае, никто не собирался торопиться...  
– Что-то ты сейчас не радостно смотришь, ублюдок? Не нравится мне его взгляд, хозяин. Не мог бы он взирать на меня чуточку повежливее.  
– Да, конечно, мистер, сейчас мы это уладим. Эй, парни! Скамью сюда! Я мигом его вразумлю, уважаемый. После хорошей порки, он будет вести себя гораздо скромнее.  
– Нет, погоди. Не сейчас. Пожалуй, накажу его позже... Это слишком важный момент, чтобы вершить его вот так, походя. Думаю, он как раз заработает достаточно бонусов, чтобы была причина как следует спустить с него шкуру. Непокорность рабов иногда так раззадоривает... – покупатель, будто в каком-то полусне повел своей тростью по телу Джейми, начиная с самых плеч. – Медленно, очень медленно… Удар за ударом… Все сильнее и… все хлестче… Пока они не начинают визжать.  
Потом он вдруг мотнул головой, словно стряхивая с себя очарование видения, и, загадочно усмехаясь, пробормотал:  
– Уговорили, любезный, я покупаю его. Пожалуй…  
– О, да, сэр, конечно, вы не пожалеете. Вот увидите, этот парень просто образчик непокорности и виртуоз по зарабатыванию б-бонус-сов, – Сигвард обрадованно хохотнул.  
– Сейчас мы не будем торопиться. У нас, пожалуй, еще будет достаточно времени насладиться обществом друг друга... Да, приятель? – расфуфыренный плантатор поддел набалдашником трости Джейми под подбородок, потом озабоченно повернулся к хозяину. – Вообще-то, прежде чем оформить сделку, любезный, я бы хотел для начала снять с него пробу. Должен же я понять, как у нас все пойдет... На один раз это возможно? За отдельную плату, конечно, хозяин, если ты не против, – он заинтересовано посмотрел по сторонам. – Есть ли у тебя здесь укромное местечко? И пусть твои бравые парни, – оценивающий, скабрезный взгляд скользнул по мощным фигурам телохранителей, – нагнут его для меня.  
Мозг действовал отдельно от скукоженного страхом тела. Джейми поднял голову и твердо глянул в глаза деловито настроенному господину.  
– Этот грязный ублюдок сильно ошибается... с-с-эр, – губы его презрительно дернулись. – Я бы не стал надеяться на то, что буду покладистым. Не могу вам этого обещать. НИКОГДА. Думаю, если вы в здравом уме, лучше со мной не связываться. Только деньги потеряете.  
И с мрачной усмешкой смотрел, как подведенные глазки престарелого франта, уже малость осоловевшие в предвкушении, расширяются, превращаясь в огромные блеклые плошки.  
– Что? ЧТО?!! – Сигвард и плантатор замерли в шоке.  
– Ты что творишь, шотландская образина? Я тебя на ремни порежу.  
Джейми сделал резкий выпад и, схватив джентльмена железной хваткой за рукав, дернул на себя, закручивая руку ему за спину.  
Потом он тихо и внятно прошептал в самое ухо плантатору, пыхтящему и извивающемуся от боли:  
– Я бы на твоем месте валил отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока цел, с-сэр. Прямо сейчас. Если твоя никчемная содомитская задница тебе еще дорога.  
И, продемонстрировав то, что сейчас этот омерзительный павлин полностью в его власти, и он может сделать с ним все, что душе угодно – сломать руку, шею, придушить и прочее, Джейми, позабавившись таким образом, со всей своей оставшейся силы толкнул того на Сигварда.  
Они вместе беспомощными кулями повалились на пыльную землю под едва сдерживаемые смешки рабов. Телохранители остолбенели от неожиданности.  
Джейми встал в стойку бойца.  
– Ах, ты!.. Долбанная дрянь! – Сигвард, потеряв дар речи, пытался выбраться из-под барахтавшегося на нем джентльмена и предпринять какие-нибудь действия.  
– Взять его!.. – наконец заорал он, пиная своих застывших надсмотрщиков.  
Но Джейми уже обуяло то, что он называл опьяняющая ярость сражения. Его мозг, вспыхнув близкой опасностью, совсем избавился и от отчаяния, и от липкого страха, заработав как часы. Тело, воспрянув новыми силами в неотвратимости катастрофы, само находило нужные приемы для борьбы – все действия нападающих как бы замедлились, помогая ему выбрать лучшую позицию, применить лучший прием.  
Через пару секунд один из надсмотрщиков валялся в беспамятстве, с головой, разбитой о бревно, у второго хрустнула рука, и он отползал, беспомощно скуля. Сигвард завопил, проворно выбегая из своего дворика и призывая на подмогу надсмотрщиков с соседних участков.  
По негласной договоренности, во время чрезвычайного происшествия, все работорговцы готовы были сообща помочь, предполагая, что и им тоже придут на помощь, если что. Поэтому, с соседних мест, к продавцу на зов кинулись, по меньшей мере, с десяток крупных чернокожих мужчин.  
Джейми стоял в одиночестве, замерев в отчаянной стойке затравленного зверя, готового к последней битве. Толпа чернокожих крепышей совсем заполонила маленький двор. Но видя смертельную решимость в глазах невольника и громадного окровавленного Дуэйна, тупо трясущего разбитой головой, никто не решался напасть первым.  
Пока Сигвард и еще пара продавцов, подбадривая негров ругательствами и ударами хлыстов, не заставили их двинуться на Джейми.  
Если бы он не был прикован, он бы ушел, ушел, несмотря ни на что, хоть бы пришлось продираться сквозь целую армию. Но, сейчас, территория его передвижения была резко ограничена длиной цепи и, даже если он раскидал бы этот десяток, пришли бы новые и, все равно – смысла нет, с привязи ему никуда не деться...  
Несмотря на эту смутную здравую мысль, первая партия хлынувших на него телохранителей, была разметана в один присест. Он никак не мог сладить со своим адреналином и хотел выплеснуть его с максимальной пользой для себя и сокрушающим ущербом для своих мучителей. Он собирался подороже продать свою жизнь.  
Они изменили тактику и навалились на него все вместе, разом, подминая его выдирающееся тело, до хруста в суставах выкручивая руки. Потом что-то резко ударило его по голове, и он провалился в темноту.

– ВОТ ТОГДА-ТО МЕНЯ И ОТМУТУЗИЛИ хорошенько, Саксоночка. Наверное, долго пинали, пока я был без сознания. Но я этого совсем не помню, когда я очнулся, то уже не ощущал ни рук, ни ног, и все мои бренные на тот момент останки чувствовали себя как добрая телячья отбивная, – он невесело усмехнулся.  
– Господи, Джейми!  
– Да, уж... Этот мерзавец, Сигвард, все-таки решил прижать меня основательно. Потерять та-а-акого клиента и деньги. Этого он мне простить не мог. Подвесил на самом солнцепеке, в чем мать родила, дескать, в назидание остальным... и велел не давать ни воды, ни еды... пока я не сделаюсь как шелковый... и не буду молить о пощаде... это он так сказал. Да еще раз отстегал меня своим хлыстом, дурья башка. Думал, удивит этим. Черт... – Джейми пошевелил плечами и слегка охнул. – Но в этот раз я был так зол, что он мог с меня всю шкуру содрать, я бы даже не пискнул.  
– Твоя шкура, как у носорога, ее уже ничего не проймет, – грустно констатировала я, приглаживая пальцами пряди его волос, – но и мозгов, к сожалению, как у него – никакой осторожности – прешь напролом.  
Я не знала, смеяться мне от радости, что он, несмотря ни на что, остался жив или плакать над его злоключениями и избитым телом.  
– Не знаю, кто такой этот «носорог», Саксоночка. Тебе лучше знать, раз ты подыскиваешь мне такие нелепые названия.  
– Это такое огромное, но очень бестолковое чудище с рогом на носу, и, если разозлится, то запросто может перевернуть пару таких телег как наша, в один присест. Бывало, если бросается, то с размаха просто машины переворачивает, а они не маленькие. В общем, небольшой танк.  
– «Машина»... «танк»... спасибо, разъяснила, все стало гораздо понятнее... – он содрогнулся от смеха. – Хотя «чудище» и «бестолковый» несколько проясняют картину...  
– Господи, как же ты все-таки умудрился выжить, чудище мое бестолковое? – я тихонько разгладила кончиками пальцев морщинку между его бровями. – Неужели ты все же пересилил свое вселенское упрямство и стал молить о пощаде?  
Джейми помолчал, потом скрипнул зубами и грустно выдохнул.  
– Мне пришлось, Саксоночка... Мне пришлось...

ВТОРОЙ ДЕНЬ ОН ЖАРИЛСЯ, подвешенный на столбе, распятый в цепях за кисти рук, и чувствовал, как палящее солнце выжигает его внутренности. Сказать, что он хотел пить, это было бы не слишком верно. Он отдал бы всё за глоток воды, пожалуй. Точно. Даже свой щепетильный зад, черт бы его побрал. Он рассмеялся про себя в тоскливом бессилии. Иисус, неужели этот бред возникает В ЕГО голове? Воистину, мозг, похоже, совсем сварился в этом безжалостном пекле...  
Солнце проникало всюду, беспощадное, неотвратимое, вонзаясь в его темя, забирая остатки сил и здравомыслия. Кроме того, не в меру дотошные мухи облюбовали его ободранное тело, видимо приняв за тушу коровы, подвешенной в лавке мясника, и изводили своей мерзкой назойливостью: роились над ним с иступляющим зудением, кусали оголенные раны, лезли в глаза, липли к окровавленным губам. Он пробовал отрешиться от этой пытки, но непрерывно щекочущие лапки надоедливых тварей и их острые укусы сводили с ума. Он бился, пока совсем не ослаб, в своих оковах, пытаясь хоть немного избавить себя от этой напасти, но совершенно безуспешно. «Да-а... Иисус, – в отчаянии думал он, – не слишком-то легкая была у тебя смерть...»  
Мозг кипел, спекшиеся в крови губы упрямо сжимались, и желанный конец, он чувствовал, подступил совсем близко. «Клэр, девочка, прости меня. Я не хотел...» – была его последняя трезвая мысль, прорвавшаяся сквозь гудящее пустым котлом сознание, и он провалился в вязкое, но спасительное беспамятство...

– ЭЙ, ЧУДИК. НУ-КА ДАВАЙ, ПЕЙ быстро, некогда мне здесь с тобой.  
– Что? – он с трудом разлепил опухшие веки, когда капли воды брызнули в его горящее от жара лицо.  
Ее чумазая сосредоточенная мордашка была прямо перед глазами. Девчонка протягивала к его рту плошку с водой, настырно пытаясь пальцами оттянуть присохшую нижнюю губу. В глазах ее застыла хмурая озабоченность.  
– Пей, давай, черт, пока кто-нибудь не увидел.  
Он с трудом разжал сведенные судорогой челюсти, почти не ощущая, как влага течет по шершавому, словно песчаная пустошь, языку.  
– Еще... прошу...  
– Сейчас, погоди.  
Она исчезла из его, суженного шоком поля зрения, потом внезапно возникла с новой порцией.  
– Пей, давай, бестолочь, – она явно злилась и нервничала.  
– Ты как здесь? – невнятно прошептал он, плохо соображая, где он сам, вообще, и по какой причине. Рук он не чувствовал совсем, ноги отказывались его держать. Кровавый Бог!  
Вокруг стояла темнота, и прикосновение ночной прохлады морозно овевало его сожженную солнцем кожу. От этого контраста его начало лихорадить.  
– Какая тебе разница. Ладно, пошла я, пока не хватились, попозже еще воды принесу. А может поесть, если удастся... заработать. Ты, давай, держись, парень. Не сдавайся, – не в меру серьезная физиономия приблизилась так, что Джейми различил веснушки на ее перепачканном на носу, а глаза пигалицы странно сверкнули в лунном свете. – Может быть, что-то произойдет, и ты выкарабкаешься. Часто такое бывает, поверь.  
Она ободряюще хлопнула его по плечу, потом спрыгнула с ящика, который подставляла, чтобы дотянуться до его лица и, потащив его за собой, растворилась в густом сумраке.  
Боже, теперь его изводил холод, а еще онемевшие конечности, которые он упрямо пытался разминать, чтобы отогнать изматывающее чувство боли, жажды и тоскливого одиночества.  
Хотя, влитая девчонкой вода, возымела свое действие. Ему стало немного лучше.  
По крайней мере, теперь он мог стоять на ногах. «Держись! Не сдавайся!» – как молитва крутились в голове ее слова. Джейми распрямился и снова сжал челюсти: ну, ладно, долбанные ублюдки, он еще поборется.  
Она пришла, как и обещала, на рассвете. Скормила ему подсохшую лепешку, влила опять порцию воды в стиснутый рот.  
– Еще? Сейчас, принесу... подожди.  
Губы его чуть дернулись в усмешке.  
– Я вроде... никуда и не тороплюсь...  
– Да, хватит тебе болтать, придурок хренов. Лучше побереги силы.  
– Благослови тебя Бог, девочка...  
Ее угрюмое личико презрительно скривилась, демонстрируя отвращение.  
– Нечего меня своим засраным Богом благословлять. Нету его, понятно? И не надо мне тут втирать эти сказки.  
– Ладно, как скажешь... Как зовут-то тебя, странное создание?  
– Это я-то странное?.. Кто б говорил, а. Чудик, висящий на цепях, за то, что не умеет держать свой язык в зубах.  
– За зубами...  
– Да без разницы... Еще пить будешь?  
– Буду. Спасибо.  
– Ладно. Потом скажешь... не болтай много.  
Он закрыл глаза, действительно чувствуя, как этот немногословный диалог значительно отнимает его силы и даже, на секунды провалился – оказывается, можно спать вот так, стоя – в короткую бесчувственную дремоту.  
Очнулся он от приглушенного пыхтения и гневного взрыкивания:  
– Отпусти! Грязный ублюдок! Я сейчас просто убью тебя! Клянусь!  
– Ах ты, тварь мелкая, быстро говори мне, через какую дыру ты вылезла во двор. Бежать хотела? А? Вшивая шлюха!  
Сигвард, видимо встав отлить, был привлечен каким-то непонятными шорохами и голосами, раздававшимися слишком гулко в предрассветном воздухе, напитанном густым маревом тумана. И теперь он держал за ворот хлипкой рубахи виновницу беспорядков, которая вырывалась, брызгая слюной и изрыгая проклятья с виртуозностью прожженного головореза. Но тут торговец заметил перевернутую плошку с мокрым пятном вокруг и, вглядываясь в подвешенную фигуру шотландца, бледно-серую в рассветном сумраке, что-то внезапно сообразил.  
– ААА... Так вот оно что. Нарушила мой приказ, тварь! Поила его?! Ну, все! Даже мое ангельское терпение лопнуло! Эй, шотландец! – его слова зычно разносились над окрестными лачугами. – Смотри сюда, живо! Сейчас запорю твою никчемную подружку до смерти, и это будет твоя вина.  
Торговец с силой намотал подол девчонки на свой кулак и, приподняв ее над землей, почти лишил способности двигаться. Другой рукой он, не сводя с Джейми презрительно-насмешливого взгляда, достал из сапога свой хлыст. И тут – Джейми от испуга прожгло аж до мурашек – предрассветный воздух прорезал дикий рев. Распятый пленник мгновенно вышел из тяжкого оцепенения и ошалело встрепенулся.  
Сигвард, неистово завывая, крутился волчком, пытаясь отодрать от себя маленькое свирепое отродье. Девчонка, извернувшись каким-то невероятным образом, надежно впилась зубами ему в зад и, похоже, отпускать не собиралась, несмотря на все судорожные рывки и тумаки, которые в ярости щедро сыпались на ее костлявое тельце. Торговец, в отчаянной попытке хоть как-то избавиться от дикой боли, все-таки на краткий миг выпустил ее одежонку. Почувствовав неожиданную свободу, пигалица, не растерявшись, в ту же секунду нырнула ему под руку и стремглав ринулась к выходу со двора.  
Ей не удалось далеко уйти. Прибежавший на вопль телохранитель внезапно возник перед ней из плотной пелены тумана, и девчонка с разгона врезалась ему в живот. Перехватив беглянку за шиворот, раб подтащил ее обратно, к озверевшему вконец хозяину. Тощее создание болталась в руках здоровенного негра как марионетка, но только марионетка эта не выглядела безвольной куклой, а скорее походила на взбесившегося хорька. Она моталась из стороны в сторону, рычала, пыхтела, шипела, вертелась, пытаясь его цапнуть, брыкалась, плевалась и молотила кулаками в железный бок слегка оторопевшего гиганта. Надсмотрщик облегченно вручил яростно извивающееся существо Сигварду. Работорговец, держа ее за волосы, подальше от себя, решительно отбросил хлыст и выхватил из ножен кинжал.  
Джейми очень не хотелось сдаваться, вот так, просто, после всех пыток и мытарств, которые он уже вытерпел, но нож с несомненными намерениями впился в тонкое цыплячье горло. Еще секунда – и он равнодушно чиркнет по бурно пульсирующей хрупкой шейке, навсегда забирая жизнь...  
Он разлепил ссохшийся рот и торопливо, стараясь не прислушиваться к своему протестующему здравому смыслу, проговорил:  
– Ладно, Сигвард, отпусти девчонку...  
Торговец с интересом посмотрел на него и, оскалясь, вдавил острие глубже.  
– Предложи мне что-нибудь взамен, шотландец?  
Они стояли слишком близко. Джейми видел, как из-под лезвия тонкой струйкой течет кровь, и ворот рваной замызганной рубашонки оросился красными каплями.  
– Обещаю... буду покладистым и... постараюсь... продаться завтра. Очень постараюсь.  
– Вот как? И... НАСКОЛЬКО постараешься?...  
Джейми с трудом оторвал от горла трепыхающейся девчушки сухой опустевший взгляд и, в упор глянув в злорадные, красные от натуги, глазки ирландца, мотнул головой:  
– Чер-товски.  
– Надеюсь, твоя деликатная задница не создаст нам в этом препятствий.  
– Н-не... думаю.  
– Хорошо. Повторяй за мной, – Сигвард поддёрнул девчонку повыше, и нож вонзился еще сильнее. – Я обещаю продаться завтра, даже если для этого придется раздвинуть свой целомудренный зад.  
– Обещаю... продаться завтра... даже... если придется раздвинуть... свой зад.  
– Сам раздвинешь, надеюсь? Даже уговаривать не придется?  
Джейми закусил губу так, что сухая корка на ней лопнула, и по подбородку заструилась кровь.  
– Нд-да...  
– Ладно. Поверю тебе... в последний раз, шотландец. Только учти, если завтра тебя не купят, мои парни сами тебя оприходуют. Ты меня понял? Во все твои девственные и непорочные дыры, – Сигвард, швырнув шипящую девчонку телохранителю, приставил нож груди пленника и тоже как следует надавил, внимательно наблюдая, как кровь течет из пораненной кожи. – А я полюбуюсь на это.  
Несколько секунд они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза. И Джейми явственно ощутил, как лезвие скользит по его груди к соску, а потом ниже... А ирландец при этом гнусно скалится. Потом торговец прошипел, мелко брызгая слюной пленнику в лицо.  
– Что, мерзавец, надеюсь, член тебе еще не наскучил? А то могу и укоротить. Кто мне помешает это сделать, а, Малкольм? Хоть прямо сейчас?.. Одно легкое движение и ты… НИКТО.  
Джейми понял, что Сигвард блефует, что просто хочет напугать его, но все равно инстинктивно дернулся, почувствовав острую холодную сталь под своей мошонкой. Его взгляд на мгновение расфокусировался, когда в голове вспыхнула безнадежность паники, а по спине, от затылка до позвоночника пробежали едкие мурашки, заставив все волоски подняться дыбом.  
– Н-нет... – прошептал он по возможности твердо, но с бесконечным отчаянием чувствуя, как сжатое горло совсем не повинуется ему, – н-нее думаю, что меня кто-нибудь купит после этого... с-сэр.  
Сигвард, довольный его невольной реакцией, рассмеялся, убрал нож и смачно потрепал оцепеневшего пленника по щеке.  
– Ладно, приятель, живи пока. Эй вы, ублюдки черномазые, отцепите его. Шотландец, наконец, готов лизать нам пятки. Ладно, ладно... Не пугайся ты так, – Сигвард снова презрительно хохотнул, сплюнув себе под ноги. – Поберегу твою утонченную брезгливость, Малькольм. До завтра.  
– Так. В хижину обоих, шотландца напоите и дайте какой-нибудь еды – он нам еще понадобится живым – да заковать не забудьте, – бросил он, уходя. – И найдите там, через какую дыру эта дрянь вшивая вылезла наружу...

– ТАК ЧТО ВОВРЕМЯ ВЫ ПОДОСПЕЛИ, девочка, – Джейми невесело усмехнулся, – моя задница хоть и не вполне себе девственная, но знаешь, положительно не готова была пережить это снова.  
– Джейми, прости, – я подняла его тяжелую ладонь и приложила к своей щеке, – мы спешили, как могли.  
– Да, конечно, я знаю, Клэр, – он улыбнулся ласково, осторожно стирая пальцем слезы с моего опухшего лица. – Я знаю.  
Потом прижал мою руку к своей груди, закрыл глаза и снова задремал. До самого рынка мы не проронили ни слова.

  *******

СИГВАРД ВСТРЕТИЛ МЕНЯ, КАК ДОБРУЮ родственницу, ну, в крайнем случае, как старинную подругу. Он растянул губы в приторной улыбке, предупредительно раскланиваясь.  
– О, миледи. Вы вернулись? Как там поживает наш шотландский выродок? Надеюсь, он в добром здравии? – тут он метнул на меня настороженный взгляд, явно побаиваясь, не вернулась ли я за компенсацией ущерба, после того, как впаренный мне «некондиционный товар» приказал, что называется, долго жить. – Как прошло воссоединение ублюдка с вашим хмм... эксцентричным братцем? Произвел ли на него впечатление ваш роскошный подарочек?  
– Пока не знаю, добрый сэр. Я остановилась тут, недалеко, у... родственницы. Да. Не волнуйтесь. Моя покупка вполне неплохо себя чувствует... – «Несмотря на все твои старания, мерзавец!» – Посиживает себе в подвале, на цепи. Ест, пьет, спит. Так что проблем пока не создает. А я вот решила ненадолго задержаться в здешних местах. Моя кузина, Ванесса, обещала показать мне ваши райские острова и этих удивительных маленьких птичек, похожих на бабочек, когда они парят над цветками. Говорят, они даже способны летать назад. Представляете?  
– О, замечательно, – Сигвард любезно покивал моей восторженной речи. – Полагаю, вы не пожалеете, что остались. А к нам на рынок какими судьбами, миледи?  
– Ох, я тут в дороге слишком утомилась с этими бездарями, рука уже устала их пороть, – я бросила раздраженный взгляд на сопровождавшего меня Фергюса. На что этот пройдоха догадливо состроил крайне сокрушенную физиономию, хотя глазки его блеснули весьма насмешливо. – Из-за этих безмозглых неповоротливых лентяев приходится все делать самой. Знаете, я тут подумала, мне нужна служанка. Срочно. Шустрая, расторопная. Решила обратится к вам, как к лучшему торговцу на побережье. Может у вас найдется что-либо подобное?  
– О, конечно. Всегда. У меня как раз есть парочка прекрасных экземпляров. Только вчера привезли свежий товар. Эй, Дуэйн, покажи миледи этих черномазых шл... девиц? Пойдемте сюда, посмотрим, госпожа, гарантирую, вам понравится.  
– Ох, это... негры? Фиии... Нет, увольте, не хочу, чтобы до меня дотрагивались черномазые. Они такие... хмм... нечистые. Брр... А белых девушек у вас нет?  
– Белых? Нет.  
Сказал, как отрезал. И больше ни слова. И смотрит на меня подозрительно своими набрякшими острыми глазками. Черт, вот невезение. Видимо, зря мы... я надеялась на легкое решение проблемы.  
– Нет? Вот жалость... А мне сказали, что была у вас одна... замарашка. Вертелась тут все время. Наверняка расторопная. Где она сейчас? Она бы мне как раз подошла.  
– Сказали? Кто? – крысиные глазки подозрительно сузились.  
– Как кто? Соседи ваши. Я у них тоже спрашивала.  
– Да, припоминаю... была тут одна завшивленная дармоедка. Так я продал ее. Уже... давно. Бесполезная маленькая тварь, скажу я вам. И строптивая очень. Вам бы точно не подошла. Нет…  
– Продали? Вот же жалость... А кому? Может, мне удастся перекупить?  
– Не думаю, миледи, – напрягшийся торговец стал явно немногословен. – Это был заезжий господин, я как-то не спросил, откуда он. Так что... увез он ее. Да. Неизвестно куда. Сожалею, но НИЧЕМ не смогу вам помочь, дорогая.  
– И по документам не посмотреть?  
– По документам он из... Парижа. Не знаю, насколько это правда, моя госпожа.  
– А я могу хотя бы взглянуть на них?  
– На кого?  
– На документы, разумеется...  
Я понимала, что вызываю крайнее недоумение, если не сказать, подозрение, своими дотошными расспросами, но ничего не могла поделать от горького разочарования, нахлынувшего волной.  
Я так хотела порадовать моего мужа, обойтись «малой кровью», но видимо не судьба.  
– Ох, не знаю... не помню... куда-то их сунул, совсем из головы вылетело.  
Сигвард даже не попытался сделать вид, что собирается поискать бумаги, и смотрел на меня выжидательно, всем своим видом показывая, что мое присутствие здесь уже слишком утомительно и совсем теперь нежелательно.  
– Ну что ж... ну что ж... если вы не собираетесь мне помочь, любезный... тогда я вынуждена откланяться. Поищу служанку в другом месте.  
– Конечно, конечно... думаю, вы обязательно найдете то, что вы ищите, дорогая госпожа. Где-нибудь еще...  
К месту условленной встречи мы с Фергюсом возвращались очень расстроенные.  
– Ну, что ж, – философски подвел черту нашей безуспешной экспедиции Джейми и вытащил из-за пояса свой кинжал, – придется переходить к плану «Б». Как бы этого не хотелось... – и, заметив мой негодующий взгляд, настырный шотландец невозмутимо пожал плечами, – избежать, конечно.

ОНИ ВОРВАЛИСЬ, БУДТО КОРОЛЕВСКИЕ «Красные Дьяволы» времен Второй Мировой, всё сокрушающим на своем пути вихрем. Сигвард и пикнуть не успел, как Джейми прижал его, насмерть перепуганного, к стене сарая. Острие дирка твердо уперлось поверх замызганного шейного платка прямо в бешено клокочущую сонную артерию. Изо рта окоченевшего в шоке торговца медленно вываливалась недожеванная пища.  
– Где. Девчонка. Ублюдок? Спрашиваю только раз.  
– Да чего ты... чего ты... нет ее здесь. Я... я продал ее! – сипло заверещал он в панике.  
– Кому? Куда?  
– Да не спрашивал я. Отдал почти даром. Такие убытки потерпел... Кажется, судя по акценту, француз какой-то. Наверное, сутенер.  
– Ответ не верный, пр-риятель! Уж поверь!..  
Издав глухое рычание, Джейми неуловимо двинул плечом, и Сигвард, хрипя, забился в агонии, пришпиленный, словно паук-птицеед, к хлипким доскам хижины. Из-под ножа, вонзенного в его, еще пульсирующее горло, текли мелкие струйки крови. А удивленный взгляд медленно стекленел. Последнее, что он увидел в этом мире, было разъяренное сверкание синих, как погожее ясное небо, раскосых глаз.  
Господь Всемогущий! Я впилась мужу в рукав, оцепенело взирая, на угасание этой бессмысленно-убогой жизни. Все вокруг застыли в потрясении. В том числе и ненужные теперь телохранители. Во дворике, хвала Иисусу, в этот момент были только рабы. И они, понятное дело, расстраиваться не собирались.  
– Жаль, – проговорил Джейми, наконец, немного придя в себя после всплеска глухой ярости.  
– Что? Чего тебе жаль? Джейми?! – я потрясла его задеревеневшее плечо.  
– Жаль, что жизнь только одна, и он не сможет ею расплатиться в полной мере за то, что сделал. Тварь.  
Он сплюнул в сердцах, и желваки на его побелевшем лице заиграли так резко, что казалось, зубы сейчас раскрошатся.  
Сдернув связку ключей с пояса работорговца, он медленно повернулся к застывшим рабам. Плечи его как-то устало съежились.  
– Вы свободны, ребята, – он кинул ключи ближайшему доходяге.  
Потом выдернул дирк из горла Сигварда и, с брезгливостью вытерев лезвие об одежду ирландца, спокойно сунул в ножны. Безжизненное тело мягко сползло по стене на сухую землю, и черная кровь толчками потекла из открывшейся раны, образуя густую блестящую лужицу. Седая пыль, попадая в нее, не смешивалась, а медленно кружилась по поверхности, вырисовывая живописные завихрения. Мы завороженно смотрели на этот зловещий процесс.  
Джейми приобнял меня за плечи.  
– Пойдем, Саксоночка, спросим в конторе. Может, удастся что-нибудь разузнать.  
За нашей спиной возникла тихая суета и звяканье металла освобождавшихся рабов. Здоровенный Дуэйн подошел и молча встал рядом, разглядывая подергивающуюся, бесформенную кучу, которая еще пару минут назад была его грозным хозяином.  
– Мой знать, твой вернуться... – вдруг услышали мы его сиплый голос. – Твой опоздать мало-мало, приятель. Девочка там. На Черный пляж.  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону берега.  
– Господь! ЧТО?! – Джейми так отчаянно схватился за дирк, что огромный детина опасливо отступил на шаг.  
– Это не мой. Мой не при чем тут. Этот, – Дуэйн, плохо владея английским, усиленно жестикулировал, указывая на тело Сигварда, – убить она. Она вертеться тут... под ноги. Воровать кусок. Бедняга. Много ругаться. Он толкнуть сильно и... разбить ее голова. О бревно, об этот железный... вещь.  
Негр показал ржавое кольцо, выпиравшее из столба, к которому приковывали невольников. Джейми замер на несколько мгновений, потом зачем-то потрогал равнодушный ржавый металл и посмотрел на меня растерянно. Я почувствовала болезненное жжение внутри, и нежданные слезы вдруг нахлынули, застилая видимость.  
– Когда?! – тихо, так и не набрав в грудь воздуха, проговорил мой муж.  
– Вчера. Вечер. Мой нести она. Туда. Где костер. Черный пляж. Немного недавно. Утро. Наверное, она гореть теперь...  
– Нет!!! – Джейми схватил его за руку. – Покажи, где. Живо!  
Не разбирая дороги, мы понеслись по оживающему рынку. Йен с Фергюсом, как никогда серьезные и решительные, походили на маленький бравый отряд коммандос. Не говоря уже о Джейми. Мой муж, казалось, забыл, что пару дней назад валялся еле живой, со сломанными ребрами. Конечно, он был еще слишком слаб, на лбу и висках выступила изморось пота, и припухшие синяки черными пятнами выделялись на его бледно-зеленоватом лице, но он бежал впереди всех, сжав челюсти, угрюмый и непреклонный, как сам ангел мести. Я видела горе и отчаяние, сквозившее в каждом его резком движении, но с болью в сердце понимала, что помочь тут ничем не могла.  
Окраины воняли еще отвратительнее, чем сам рынок. Протухшие отбросы всех мастей и вариаций создавали зловонные сочащиеся кучи, которые служили просто райским местом для поживы несметных полчищ насекомых, реявших над этими «деликатесными» островками разнообразной снеди. Они создававали в воздухе тревожный звенящий гул. Здесь же сновали всяческие животные, начиная от бродячих собак и ободранных кошек до жирных крыс и птиц – чаек, ворон, голубей – копошащихся в мусоре целыми стаями.  
Мы знали, о каком пляже говорил телохранитель. Когда мы искали Йена, мы побывали на таком. Это было место, где сжигали трупы несчастных, которые погибли либо во время перевозки, в трюмах рабских кораблей, либо уже на самом рынке. И Джейми даже пришлось мужественно разгребать полусгоревшие трупы в поисках тела племянника.  
Между лачугами виднелся проход к берегу, на котором, судя по запаху, чадили ужасающие кучи. Тяжелый смрадный дым поднимался над этим местом. Чтобы трупы горели, их обливали скипидаром и ворванью – китовым жиром. Меня затошнило. Отвратительнее зловония разлагающейся плоти была только вонь от плоти горелой. Тем более, я еще не ела с самого утра. Боже! Я пошатнулась и закрыла нос ладонями. Глаза мои вновь заслезились, но уже от едкого тошнотворного смрада.  
– Тут.  
Дуэйн подошел к Джейми почти вплотную и нерешительно положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Прошу простить, приятель. Мой не хотеть делать боль. Тебе. Приходиться. Твой – воин. Твой знать. Приказ.  
– Ладно, вроде как, мы квиты, – Джейми мотнул головой на перевязанную грязными тряпками голову негра, – Иди с Богом. И постарайся больше не попадаться работорговцам. Давай, – он хмыкнул и дружелюбно хлопнул гиганта по плечу, – удачи тебе, приятель.  
Он слегка кивнул Дуэйну, махнувшему нам рукой на прощание, потом повернулся к смердящему берегу.  
– Стой здесь, Саксоночка. Йен, охраняй. Мы с Фергюсом пойдем туда.  
Они переглянулись и оба сглотнули. Потом, переведя дыхание, с опаской двинулись по узкому проулку к заливу.  
Ну, уж нет. Может, я и не смогу помочь, но стоять здесь бесполезным болванчиком я точно не буду! Я сделала Йену знак, и мы пошли вслед за Джейми. Немного поотстав, разумеется, чтобы сильно не нарываться. Я понимала, что мой упертый в данном вопросе муж, как уже не раз бывало, не примет никаких разумных доводов в мою пользу, кроме одного: что я просто его ослушалась, когда он ТАК СКАЗАЛ, видите ли.  
Умудренный своим нелегким опытом Йен изо всех сил делал мне круглые глаза. Ну и ладно, подумаешь, ремня мне уже и так пообещали, так что все к одному. Вернее, как там, в поговорке... повесить могут только один раз: и всё равно, за овцу это будет, или же за ягнёнка. «Хотя нет, – подумала я рассудительно, – наверное, это все-таки не то же самое... Порка это не повешение, тут разные степени воздействия могут быть. И по времени, и по силе. Черт...» Но почему-то меня это не остановило, хотя душа как-то неприятно вздрогнула.  
Я осторожно выглянула из-за угла последней лачуги на открывшееся пространство. Джейми с Фергюсом разделились и бежали, поднимая стаи вопящих чаек, к ближайшим грудам еще не сожженных трупов, намереваясь, видимо, начать осмотр с них. Я быстрым шагом пошла в противоположную сторону, стараясь сильно не вглядываться в жуткое содержимое этих нагромождений. Несчастные тела, бессердечно отринутых от своей родины и сгинувших где-то в одиночестве и муках, по прихоти чужой, неодолимой силы, вперемешку были свалены в кучи. Женщины, дети, мужчины... старые и молодые...  
Тела без души похожи на небольшие заскорузлые обрубки иссохших деревьев, пустые и застывшие, перепутанные в невообразимом хаосе одежд, волос, рук, ног, голов. Засыпанные пеплом и песком. Все это мягко шевелилось по воле морского бриза и многочисленных чаек, бесцеремонно прилетевших чем-нибудь поживиться и теперь деловито копошащихся по поверхностям трупов. Чайкам все равно, они не ведают, что творят. В отличие от людей...  
Я заметила краем глаза в стороне, чуть поодаль, шевеление живых и резко повернула голову. Двое чернокожих пареньков, видимо могильщики, перебирали трупы, раздевали их, осматривали, вычищали остатки вещиц из карманов, если таковые еще оставались, обрезали волосы и – что-то мне это смутно напомнило – рачительно распихивали все это по разным мешкам. Потом, облив китовым жиром, брали за руки, за ноги, раскачивали нагую стылую плоть и бросали поверх тлеющей, распадающейся от сотрясения груды. Из глубины дьявольского костра вырывались всполохи пламени, и они, под пронзительный тоскливый смех чаек, радостно захватывали новую жертву, обволакивая ее спасительным жаром.  
Покойтесь с миром, ребята. Будем считать, что вам просто не повезло. Хотя… как посмотреть на это. Быстрая смерть не худшая альтернатива жизни в вечном рабстве.  
Волосы встали дыбом на моей голове, когда мне вдруг подумалось, что где-то здесь, всего каких-то пару-тройку дней назад мог бы сгинуть и Джейми. И ветры уже разнесли бы его прах по густым от жирного пепла водам залива, а мы так никогда и не узнали бы, где он и куда пропал. Так же, как и близкие этих мертвых людей никогда не узнают об их судьбе. НИКОГДА.  
Я беспомощно обвела территорию взглядом и поняла, что благодаря этому сюрреалистичному кусочку грязного каменистого берега, теперь обеспечена кошмарами на долгое время, наверное, даже до конца жизни.  
Тут я заметила, что парни взялись за следующий труп, и сердце мое екнуло.  
На обработку хилого, почти прозрачного тельца не ушло много времени, и они ухватили новую жертву за руки за ноги, раскачивая. А я уже бежала, спотыкаясь, по щиколотку увязая в хаосе камней, песка и водорослей, и с ужасом осознавала, что не успею, и сейчас палящая куча разверзнется и поглотит эту худенькую плоть жадно и безвозвратно. Дико вопя, чтобы перекричать шум прибоя и крики птиц, я размахивала руками, изо всех сил пытаясь предотвратить непоправимое, раньше, чем смогла осознать, что я делаю.  
Хвала Господу, крепкий жилистый Йен обогнал меня и теперь уже что-то говорил рабам, указывая на тело в их руках. Те молча пожали плечами, положили девочку на землю и пошли за новым безответным клиентом...  
Подбежав, я хлопнулась рядом с ней на колени, и, судорожно осматривая, схватила за руку. Костлявая маленькая кисть мягко поддалась и, вопреки ожиданию, согнулась в моей ладони. Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос! Девочка была жива!  
Пока жива. На голове, чуть выше виска, зияла приличного размера рана, залившая лицо ребенка блестящей, уже подсохшей до черноты кровью. Череп был пробит. Я схватилась за ее шейку, проверяя пульс. Тоненькая ниточка трепыхнулась мне в ответ.  
– Нет! Давай, дитя, давай, милая... Не уходи.  
В беспомощном порыве, я стиснула ее безжизненные ладошки, пытаясь их растереть. Заглянула в зрачки. Они не реагировали на свет, хотя поверхностное, еле заметное дыхание сохранялось. Я поднесла зеркальце к ее лицу и увидела, что оно слегка запотело. Хвала Иисусу!  
Джейми подлетел с другой стороны и упал рядом с ней на колени, с отчаянием и надеждой вглядываясь в ее лицо. Он тоже схватил ее за руку, приподнял, потом отпустил. Ручка безжизненно упала на мокрые камни. Он перевел на меня вопрошающий взгляд.  
– Ну что, Клэр? Что? Она жива?  
– Она жива, Джейми. Пока.  
– Хвала Господу! Давай, девочка, давай! – он взял ее тоненькую руку и тихонько потряс. – Держись, пожалуйста! Не сдавайся!  
– Но это ничего не значит. Она в коме. И у меня нет никаких возможностей, чтобы помочь ей здесь. Ни инструментов, ни лекарств. Прости...  
– И что делать? – он смотрел на меня так, будто я сам Господь Бог.  
– Нужно подождать и посмотреть. Может, пройдет... само, а, может, придется прооперировать. Хотя всё это слишком... слишком опасно.  
Я не стала загружать его сведениями об отеке мозга и прогнозах серьезной инвалидности после тяжелой комы.  
– А прежде всего, – проговорила я, затравленно оглядываясь, – надо убираться отсюда. Мой медицинский сундучок, хвала Господу, остался целым, – я подчеркнуто многозначительно посмотрела на мужа, – после нападения этой пиратской мрази. Давай доберемся до какого-нибудь безопасного места и посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
Джейми с готовностью кивнул мне и, сняв с себя сюртук, осторожно завернул в него нашу находку. Потом, поднимаясь с колен, забрал девочку на руки.  
– Милорд, давай, я понесу ее, – предложил Фергюс, заметив, как Джейми скривился при этом от боли и сильно побледнел.  
На мой взгляд, он, действительно, выглядел весьма неважно, ведь прошло всего пару дней, как мы вернули его, буквально с того света. И теперь мой муж стоял, слегка покачиваясь, весь в бисеринках нездорового пота.  
– Ладно, держи, – поразмыслив, Джейми аккуратно передал сверток в объятия Фергюса, – только смотри, осторожнее с ней, парень. Этот ребенок спас мне жизнь.  
– Конечно, – принимая девочку на руки, Фергюс с интересом посмотрел на это хрупкое создание, которое каким-то невероятным образом умудрилась спасти жизнь громадного шотландца. – Не волнуйся, милорд, я буду сама осторожность.  
– Ладно, идем быстрее, – внезапно ослабевший Джейми оперся о плечо Йена, заботливо подставленное парнишкой, – нам еще нужно объехать стороной этот мерзкий рынок. Ведь Сигварда, наверняка, уже нашли.  
И наш маленький отряд с невероятным облегчением заспешил покинуть дьявольскую территорию Черного пляжа.

  *******

МЫ ВЕРНУЛИСЬ НА НАШЕ УКРОМНОЕ место на берегу, чтобы до конца зализать раны и дать возможность девочке отлежаться. Ей нужен был покой и уход. Большего, наверное, мы не могли сделать.  
Она так и не приходила в себя. Я осторожно обстригла ее свалявшиеся грязные патлы, чтобы избавить от насекомых и иметь возможность обработать тяжкую рану на голове. Череп несчастной был серьезно пробит чуть выше виска: по-хорошему, здесь была необходима срочная операция, чтоб удалить обломки косточек, впившиеся в мозг. Нужно подумать, что можно предпринять в наших полевых условиях... В принципе, хороший скальпель, пинцет и кипяченая вода могли бы помочь. Хотя благоприятный исход я расценила бы как чудо.  
Я дала необходимые распоряжения Йену и Фергюсу. Придется рискнуть, потому что иначе шансы на ее выживание равнялись нулю.  
Я обмыла девчушку так же, как и Джейми три дня назад, подивившись тотальной испещренности ее тела глубокими и мелкими шрамами, язвами и рубцами. И, по мере того, как я смывала с нее грязь, волосы на моем теле зашевелились... На ее коже явственно виднелись – в виде не слишком приятных на вид высыпаний – следы неизлечимой болезни, с большой вероятностью поражающей в этом времени всех, кто имел беспорядочные половые связи. Твердый шанкр уже воспалился и вызывающе алел на ее безволосом, еще таком по-девичьи невинном лобке, а паховые лимфатические узлы были сильно увеличены. Эти очевидные симптомы заставили мое сердце сжаться в тревожном ужасе.  
Джейми! Он был с девчушкой в близком контакте долгое время. И, наверняка, израненные и спавшие чуть ли не в обнимку, они не раз соприкасались своими ссадинами и кровью. Кроме того, они ели из одной чашки. Иисус! Мои колени ослабли.  
Вне себя от тревоги, я разбудила Джейми, по приезде снова впавшего в свою восстановительную спячку. Некоторое время он ошалело смотрел на следы несомненного бедствия.  
– Ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать с этим, Саксоночка, – наконец, спросил он сиплым со сна голосом. – У тебя же есть твой пенициллин.  
– Нет, его не хватит на то, чтобы вылечить ее. Слишком запущенная стадия. И, кроме того, лекарство нужно ТЕБЕ.  
– Мне?! С чего это?  
– Да, Джейми. Ты ел с ней из одной тарелки, она трогала твои открытые раны руками, трепонема наверняка попала от нее в твою кровь. Заражение сифилисом происходит очень легко. Стоит только любым жидкостям двух людей соприкоснуться.  
– Нет, я не болен. Совершенно точно! Я же не чувствую этого, у меня нет никаких признаков, – быстро заговорил Джейми и побледнел. – По крайне мере ничего подобного, – он кивнул на шанкр, – я у себя не наблюдал.  
Тут он непроизвольно передернулся и судорожно почесал промежность. Я увидела панику, заплескавшуюся в его глазах.  
– Ты можешь ничего и не чувствовать сразу. Болезнь пока скрыта, но скоро выйдет наружу. Это все происходит в течение двух-трех недель или, даже, месяца.  
Я сокрушенно покачала головой.  
– Джейми, поверь, лучше начать профилактику как можно раньше. Тогда того лекарства, что у меня осталось, на тебя хватит.  
– Саксоночка, нет. Думаю, я справлюсь. Лечи пигалицу. Все-таки у нее будет шанс.  
– Нет никаких шансов. Пенициллина слишком мало. Джейми, милый, прошу тебя, не упрямься. Сейчас не время. Не будь таким безответственным. Это все слишком серьезно, – меня даже затрясло от глухой невозможности что-либо доказать этому упертому шотландцу.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я спасал свою шкуру ценой жизни этого несчастного ребенка?  
– Прости, Джейми, тебе придется. Ты же не сможешь допустить, чтобы мы все подверглись опасности заражения, – я судорожно искала подходящие доводы. – Девочку, пожалуй, мы еще можем держать изолировано без вреда для нее и для себя, а тебя вряд ли удастся, милый. Ты нужен всем нам, и ей в том числе, здоровый и сильный. Иначе, кто всех нас защитит? И, кроме того, нам с тобой... тогда надолго придется отказаться от разного приятного времяпровождения, если ты понимаешь, о чем я... А, может быть, и... НАВСЕГДА. Ведь ты же не захочешь заразить и меня? Прошу тебя, подумай об этом.  
Он посмотрел на меня затравлено.  
Потом, наконец, изрек беспомощно-патетическое:  
– Ну, почему?!  
Я философски пожала плечами.  
– Признайся, тебе нравится это, Клэр! – бурчал он, нехотя стягивая бриджи с правой ягодицы, пока я подготавливала все для укола.  
– Нравится что, милый? – я сбрызнула жидкость и приблизилась, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как остекленел в явственном беспокойстве взгляд Джейми. – Так, повернись чуток на меня правым боком и наклонись посильнее.  
Я надавила ему на корпус, заставляя согнуться и опереться о колесо телеги.  
– Нравится мучать меня!..  
– Вовсе нет, – спокойно ответствовала я, протирая корпией его кожу, – ты не мог бы расслабить мышцу, а то я иголку боюсь сломать.  
Сжавшееся тело под моей рукой было крепче того дерева, на которое он облокотился.  
– Ну, не валяй дурака, милый, прошу. Не может быть, чтобы ты боялся уколов. Это же буквально как комарик укусит. Больновато, но терпимо же.  
– КОМАРИК? – он посмотрел на прицеленную иглу в великом сомнении. – Ну, если этот комарик величиной с хорошую летучую мышь-кровопийцу, тогда – да.  
– Но ты же, надеюсь, понимаешь, что проколоть тело кинжалом гораздо больнее. Не помню, чтоб ты этого сильно боялся, мой храбрый солдат.  
– И вовсе я не боюсь. Вернее, я не боли боюсь, конечно. Правда, Клэр.  
– Не боишься? Хмм... А чего ж ты дрожишь, как выпивоха с глубокого похмелья?  
– Я? Я дрожу. Ты, верно, ошибаешься, моя злобная ведьмочка. Чтобы Джейми Фрейзер дрожал от того, что его зад протыкают насквозь ужасной – АЙ! – ведьминской колючкой? Да никогда! Просто я все еще не здоров, да. Бо-ож-же, Клэр!  
– Ну, вот и терпи! Уже немного осталось, – я, потихоньку нажимая на поршень, ввела лекарство.  
В ответ мне раздался горестностенающий вздох пополам с укоряющедушераздирающим выдохом.  
Я аккуратно выдернула иглу, стерла спиртовой тряпицой выступившую капельку крови и успокоительно похлопала его по взмокшей спине.  
– Вот и умница. Право, я горжусь тобой, мой герой.  
С минуту он стоял, бессильно навалившись на колесо и прижавшись лбом к бортику телеги, потом, наконец, напряженно выпрямившись, с трагическим лицом растер место укола.  
– Клэр, я вот только одного не могу понять, – пробурчал он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Да, милый, – я положила шприц в кипяток, где уже пропаривались мои инструменты для операции.  
– Ну, вот скажи, почему единственное из того, что сохранилось при том ужасном кораблекрушении, были именно эти твои зверские пыточные шипы?  
– Полагаю, так было угодно Господу, – ответила я и, увидев, как он безнадежно закатил глаза, мстительно улыбнулась одними губами. – Он знает, что тебя, на пару с твоей упрямой бедовой задницей, нельзя оставлять ни на минуту без соответствующего присмотра. Никак нельзя. И я с Ним почему-то чертовски, чертовски согласна.

 

 

*******

_Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио,_

_Что и не снилось нашим мудрецам..._

**В. Шекспир**

ОН ОЧНУЛСЯ ВНЕЗАПНО, СЛОВНО ВЫНЫРНУЛ из самой глубокой глубины. От стойкого ощущения ПРИСУТСТВИЯ. Такого осязаемого, что волоски поднялись дыбом по всему телу, опаленному безотчетным страхом, и гулкие потоки сердца загремели в ушах. Забыв как дышать, он, с быстротой молнии, подскочил на походной постели из пледов и одеял, привычно стиснув рукоять кинжала.  
«Это лишнее, парень», – прозвучало где-то внутри него полыхнувшее сознание. Иисус! Мысль была НЕ ЕГО. Это непонятное вторжение чужой силы в его голову породило ощущение тошнотворной беспомощности, и отвратные мурашки, рассыпавшись, побежали по загривку. ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, ДЬЯВОЛ?!  
Он таращился спросонья, силясь постигнуть непостижимое.  
НЕЧТО находилось прямо перед ним, тихонько колыхаясь, будто поток неяркого пламени, и, переливаясь, излучало тихое свечение, подобное лунному. Он с опаской покосился на лес. Вся поляна вокруг было залита этим мистическим тусклым светом, на удивление – в отличие от самого мерцающего видения – призрачно-неподвижным.  
Со сна плохо соображая, Джейми понял только, что сидит рядом со спящей женой и, сгруппировавшись, словно на охоте перед опасным зверем, пялится на это диковинное подвижное марево. Что делать? Бежать? Сражаться? Он определенно не представлял.  
– Иисус. Что за... черт? – и понял, что не успел произнести это вслух, как ответ опять навязчиво сформировался у него голове.  
– Я вовсе не черт, прости. Я – тьютор-Организатор второго ранга Девятого эшелона Лиги. Если тебе это так важно знать, Фрейзер. Подразделение Просвещения. И, заметь, чертей в реальности не бывает. Это непозволительное заблуждение. Примитивные домыслы элементарных. Ты-то должен это понимать.  
«Я?!» Джейми почувствовал, как глаза его расширяются до возможных пределов, а мозг закипает в черепе. Он попытался протолкнуть внутрь застрявший в горле комок, интенсивно глотая и судорожно втягивая ртом воздух. Но ему это плохо удалось.  
– Послушай, приятель, – прохрипел он, наконец, – чтоб ты знал... Просто предупреждаю: ты сильно рискуешь, пробуждая меня таким образом. Мой дирк обычно срабатывает раньше, чем мои мозги.  
НЕЧТО мягко трепыхнулось, пыхнув, словно всполох костра, и Джейми с чувством ускользающей опоры, осознал, что рукоять кинжала исчезла неведомо куда из его судорожно сведенных пальцев.  
В крайнем потрясении он пошарил взглядом вокруг себя на одеяле, потом растерянно глянул на Клэр, но та спала спокойно, безмятежная, как озерная гладь в безветренный день.  
И тут ему смутно показалось, что жена выглядит при этом весьма необычно. Отдаленным чутьем он вдруг уловил: что-то не так, и, захолонувшись ужасом, вперился в нее, не отрываясь. Так и есть! Клэр лежала на боку, лицом к нему, оцепеневшая, залитая тусклым призрачным светом, и совсем не подавала признаков жизни. НИКАКИХ. Волосы не трепетали под легким ночным ветерком, грудь не вздымалась от размеренного, спокойного дыхания спящей, и, даже, жилка привычно не пульсировала на ее приоткрытой шее.  
«Что?!» – он готов был кричать от отчаянной жути, нахлынувшей, как ураган.  
«Да спит она, спит, не волнуйся ты так, Фрейзер», – вновь ощутил он в голове ободряюще-насмешливый ответ.  
«ИИСУС! Она же НЕ ДЫШИТ! Что ты сделал с ней, ублюдок?!» – Джейми готов был вскочить, но ног он не чувствовал тоже.  
«Да, жива она, Фрейзер, жива – не паникуй. Просто на данный момент она выведена из нашей с тобой пространственно-временной реальности».  
«ВЫВЕДЕНА? Что это значит, черт возьми?»  
«Это значит то, что концепция «СЕЙЧАС» для прочих элементарных, пребывающих в данном пространстве, интерполирована в функции синусоиды пространства-времени и зациклена по обратной кривой транспонированием кубических сплайнов на период включенной между нами коммуникации».  
ЧЕГО?? Джейми почувствовал, что последняя зацепка реальности в его сознании исчезает, растворяется как дым. Если бы с ним говорили на каком-нибудь тарабарском диалекте глухой провинции Империи Цин, у него было бы больше шансов понять, про что толкует данное ОБРАЗОВАНИЕ. По-другому он никак не мог классифицировать расплывчатое видение, зыбко трепетавшее прямо перед ним в воздухе и, кажется, начинающее принимать, наконец, более-менее определенную форму. Больше походившую на восставший из могилы призрак. Как там говорила его пигалица? Призрак Синего Джо? Довольно благообразное, кстати, получилось привидение – привлекательной аристократической внешности, кого-то отдаленно Фрейзеру напомнившее. Как статуя может напоминать породивший ее образ.  
«Ну, попросту говоря, – опять мысленно взялся вещать ему Джо, и Джейми почудилось некоторое утомленное раздражение, исходящее от сообщения, вибрирующего в его собственном мозгу отвратительным зудом, таким, что ему очень хотелось почесать внутри черепа, – время для всех прочих смертных сейчас остановилось в определенном мгновении, и будет в нем находиться, пока мы с тобой не поговорим. Но так как времени нельзя дать зависнуть – это тебе, прости, не космолет класса «А» – оно ведь не подчиняется обычным экзистентным законам, то мы его попросту зациклили по кругу квазистором с помощью интерполяции тригонометрической функции. Ясно?»  
И Джейми вдруг показалось, что парень, плавающий в мерцающем пламени, нетерпеливо закатил глаза. Он бы и сам закатил глаза с неменьшим успехом, если бы вышел из своего тотального ошеломления.  
«Ой, ну это как нитку на клубок наматывать... – кажется, Синий еле сдержался от нелестного эпитета по поводу сообразительности собеседника. – Вроде как движется, но крутится на одном месте. Что тут непонятного?»  
«Все понятно, – подумал Джейми, прикидывая, сколько на сон грядущий он выпил виски в качестве снотворного, и как-то сразу вдруг успокаиваясь, – я сплю». Хотя нет, Клэр вкатила ему вчера свой ужасный укол и после этого – верх бессердечности! – не разрешила пригубить даже маленького глоточка. Вот дьявол.  
«Ой, ладно. Спишь, так спишь. Пусть будет так», – опять в глубину его черепа противно внедрилась чужая, но отчетливая мысль.  
– Ты тот самый Вендиго из преданий индейских дикарей? Я прав, да? – Джейми сделал попытку наладить последний здравый контакт с реальностью и хоть каким-то образом объяснить своему ошалевшему мозгу чудную диковину.  
– Я – тьютор-Организатор! Сказано же, – Синий явно терял терпение. – Фрейзер, ты вроде как в университетах обучался, включи, давай, свой хваленый интеллект хоть немного. Ты должен знать, что такое тьютор.  
– Знаю, вообще-то, – хмуро буркнул Джейми, решив пока не обращать внимания на заносчивый тон привидения, которое, ко всему прочему, всё про него, похоже, знало. – Насколько я помню, тьютор – это наставник. Ага?  
– Ну, в целом, верно.  
– Тогда при чем здесь «организатор»? Чего ты организуешь, в таком случае? – знакомые слова породили надежду найти концы в этом хаосе нелепостей и бессмыслиц.  
– Разное. Бывает – то, бывает – другое. Да много чего... В основном, возможности, ну, или условия прохождения всякие.  
– Прохождение? Куда? – потребовал Джейми, решив так просто не сдаваться.  
– Не «куда», Фрейзер, а «чего»... Прохождение образовательных траекторий сущностей в вашем, земном сепараторе...  
– Понятно, – стараясь не запаниковать, опять выдал Джейми. Но разрази его гром, если ему хоть на йоту стало что-либо понятнее. Хотя, слово «сепаратор» он тоже, конечно, знал. Была у них пара таких в Лаллиброхе. Сливки от молока отделяли.  
– Иногда, бывает, и переход организуем, а иногда – ликвидацию, – продолжал снисходительно пульсировать светом Синий, – ну, либо перезагрузку. Это, говоря попросту, возврат. На предыдущий уровень. Хотя такие штуки допускаются только по особому предписанию тьюторов-Распорядителей, в зависимости от обстоятельств и личности подопечного.  
– Ликвидацию? Господи Боже! – Джейми опять почувствовал, как в голове что-то пыхнуло, а горло сдавил панический спазм. Забыв про все на свете, он снова уставился на Клэр.  
– Да не пугайся ты так, парень, ликвидация ей точно не грозит. Она слишком перспективная. Как минимум, еще три-четыре уровня здесь наберёт, и потом – переход.  
– Что значит уровни? Это года? Три-четыре года? И всё? ВСЁ?!  
– Ой, нет, смертный. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты – предельно недалекий, просто до безобразия? Ну, что, прости, за экзистентное мышление! Примитив какой-то, – видение укоризненно качнуло головой, отчего, в его глубине, пламя опять слегка оживилось. – А еще Попечителем считаешься... Недаром вы – подкаста элементарных. Даже самые продвинутые из вас мыслят узко и ригидно... – надменно отрезал сгусток света, отчего Джейми слегка смутился, хотя сам не понял, с чего бы это.  
«Сам ты – элементарный», – подумал он обиженно, поздно осознав, что видение читает его мысли так изощренно, будто ковыряется хирургическим пинцетом Клэр в его черепе. Но светящийся почему-то никак не среагировал на его мысленный посыл, хотя уровень своего раздражения заметно снизил.  
– Уровни это не года, а ступени. Ну, то есть, – он с терпеливой выдержкой начал разжевывать, видимо, на его взгляд, азбучные истины, не выдержав застывшего в полном ступоре тоскливого взгляда Фрейзера, – решение сущностью определенных жизненных задач, от которых происходит значительный рост опыта, и ранг ее при этом повышается. Ну, а если перевести на ваш, элементарный язык... это как шаги вверх по лестнице, и с каждым шагом – постижение новой истины для себя. Раз, и чувствуешь – ты стал мудрее, или сильнее. А, может, и то и другое одновременно. Не знаю, кто на что подписывался изначально, на том берегу.  
– На берегу?.. – Джейми с азартом утопающего опять ухватился за понятное слово, хотя, на фоне всей этой абры-кадабры, и оно выглядело не слишком-то вразумительно.  
– Ну да, на том... – Синий отчетливо мотнул головой вверх, – А в _нашем_ , тьюторском понимании считается, что способности данной единицы значительно расширяются за счет повышения уровня опыта, и она может выполнять более серьезные задачи в нашей образовательной системе. Понятно? Например, стать Модератором. Ну, это, – Джо, полыхнув нетерпеливо, снова взялся пояснять оцепеневшему в интенсивном мыслительном процессе собеседнику, – либо Наблюдатель с различными функциями участия, либо Попечитель, как ты. Или, даже, заметь, вполне себе развившаяся сущность может выйти ЗА ПРЕДЕЛЫ и попасть в Лигу тьютеров-Организаторов, если опыт позволит, опять же. А по времени тут нет ограничений, не волнуйся, Фрейзер. Это уж кто как может, тот так и выруливает. Хоть за год, хоть за всю жизнь.  
– За пределы чего? – деловито поинтересовался Джейми, потому что его, на самом деле, начинал уже злить этот полный вакуум в понимании замысловатого призрачного словоблудия.  
– Что «чего»?  
– Ну, за пределы чего, прости, он должен выйти, чтобы попасть в эту вашу... гмм... лигу?  
– Знамо чего, за пределы вашего пространства, разумеется. Организаторы в основном пребывают в пятимерном пространстве, а Распорядители – в шестимерном и так далее. Ну, это с вашей, четырехмерной точки зрения. Поэтому вы, элементарные, нас и не видите. Хотя... с пятимерным вы еще можете как-то пересечься, когда наблюдаете нас в виде так называемых «призраков» или других, непонятных для вас явлений. Отсюда, наверное, ваши сказки про вендиго, чертей, русалок и прочую хмм... нечисть. Но зато мы невидимо можем всегда находиться рядом со своими подопечными и прекрасно за вами присматриваем.  
– Мпфмм... присматриваете? Серьезно?  
– Ну, да. Что за сарказм, Фрейзер, прости? Присматриваем и организуем условия... реализации индивидуальной образовательной траектории каждой сущности. То есть, ваше прохождение, элементарный. У тебя самого, кстати, довольно высокий статус в земном сепараторе, так что можешь не заводиться, парень. Ты, вообще-то здесь – Попечитель второго ранга, так же, как и твоя жена, кстати.  
– Нормально, – Джейми понял, что слегка поздно удивляться, – и когда вы собирались мне об этом сказать, парни?  
– В этой, земной жизни – никогда. Хотя, ты, представь, все это прекрасно знаешь, в общем и целом. Вернее, об этом знает твоя сущность. Просто твой накопленный предыдущий опыт при обучении находится в фазе частичной блокировки, чтобы прохождение было более быстрым и эффективным, но уверяю тебя, наработанные тобой в прошлом навыки должны все-таки влиять в тот момент, когда ты делаешь выбор. Ты должен их чувствовать, хотя бы интуитивно, когда принимаешь решение.  
– И Клэр? Она тоже?..  
– Да. И вы оба довольно успешно и быстро проходите свое обучение. Кроме того, по особому распоряжению, – он опять мотнул головой наверх, – ваши возможности решено усилить за счет совмещения двух ваших сущностных единиц в едином пространстве-времени. Так что есть большая вероятность, что, в следующем воплощении, вы оба пропустите последний, третий ранг элементарных и сразу перейдете на первую ступень Организаторов, потому как вы делаете весьма серьезные успехи в своем продвижении. Ну, хотя... полагаю, Оперативный Комитет по переходам при Совете Лиги еще понаблюдает за вами.  
– Так, так, так, один момент, приятель, что-то я не пойму, – Джейми вперился в сумеречное свечение с мрачным подозрением. – Не хочешь же ты сказать, что та противная гадость, которая вечно валится на мою задницу, часть какого-то чертова вселенского плана? Я сейчас ничего не путаю?  
Пламенный образ слегка затрепетал, будто реагируя снисходительным смехом на прозорливые мысли Фрейзера.  
– О, вынужден взять свои слова назад – для элементарного ты все-таки соображаешь довольно быстро. Что ж, ты прав – твоя задница, как ты выражаешься, Фрейзер, обладает невероятно важной миссией, тут не могу с тобой спорить.  
– Миссией?! Даже так?  
– Ну да, миссией. Ни больше ни меньше. Объясняю. Надеюсь, получится достаточно вразумительно.  
– Что ж, валяй, не стесняйся, – Джейми скептически поджал губы.  
– Ладно. Как всем известно, процесс развития происходит во время столкновения и борьбы двух противоречивых вещей, которые тем самым создают необходимые условия для энергетической подпитки процесса, а так же для сравнения между вариантами и наилучшего выбора. Соображаешь?  
– Допустим. В общих чертах... – Джейми решил, что больше не даст Синему повода для обидного снисхождения.  
– Ну, хорошо, – Джо с сомнением хмыкнул, – попробую выразиться попроще. Это когда двое лоботрясов, например, что-то не поделили и начинают задираться. В момент их столкновения сразу столько шума, звона, злости, аж искры летят. Ну, ты представляешь. Так вот, по сути, это – тоже самое.  
– Ясно. И?  
– Соображай дальше: они, эти бравые ребята, друг друга помутузили и... научились кое-чему. Их энергия, на самом деле, позволяет решить данный конфликт на том или ином уровне, с доступным их пониманию исходом. Может, как нужно драться правильно, а может, подумали и решили, что драться вообще-то совсем даже необязательно. Если хочешь что-то получить друг от друга, достаточно просто поулыбаться. Короче, вынесли свой урок из ситуации и, таким образом, продвинулись в обучении. Вот это и есть – закон единства и борьбы противоположностей, если слышал. Из диалектики. У вас здесь, на Земле, это все старик Гегель открыл.  
– Гегель?.. Ну, конечно.  
– Ах, ну да, ну да... Забыл совсем, ты знать не можешь. Он еще только родится через пару лет в Германии. Ну, да ладно, не важно.  
– Абсолютно, – Джейми окончательно понял, что может даже не пытаться понимать то, что он просто понять не в состоянии. Хотя про драчунов начиналось вполне себе доходчиво.  
– И как все это относится к особой миссии моей задницы, объясни?  
– Слушай дальше, Фрейзер. Если случится так, что сущность, во время прохождения какой-нибудь сложной ситуации, разрешает возникшее противоречие для себя удачно, это приводит к приобретению необходимого опыта для повышения ее ранга. Конкретно, в вашем, земном сепараторе Создателем было задумано так, что развитие должно происходить путем активного и, прямо скажем, насильственного скрещивания самóй обучаемой сущности и того тела-носителя, в которое оно помещается. Таким образом, – пламенный образ вещал, как заправский лектор-профессор в Парижском университете, только, дьявол, не ходил туда-сюда по кафедре, – из-за этого, надо сейчас признать, довольно сомнительного совмещения, в одной элементарной особи получается пересечение совершенно разных потребностей, считай, практически противоположных. Создается повод для постоянных конфликтов. Ну, сам знаешь, тело хочет хлеба, а душа требует зрелищ, причем, обычно, все это – одновременно.  
Джейми вздохнул и плотнее сжал губы: «Ладно. Это понятно. Ювенал. Panem et circenses». (лат. «Хлеба и зрелищ!» – выражение из 10-й сатиры древнеримского поэта-сатирика Ювенала)  
– Вот именно, Фрейзер. Или, другой вариант: тело хочет тепла и покоя, а душа – стремится к свершениям и приключениям. Знакомо?  
– Ох, это да. Вполне.  
– Вот поэтому, опять же по задумке Всевышнего, борьба за удовлетворение этих конкурирующих потребностей между духовной сущностью и ее телесной оболочкой происходит совсем даже нешуточная. Если у сущности сильная духовная составляющая, она, в конце-концов, побеждает в этой борьбе и успешно продвигается, а не прошедшая испытания, идущая на поводу у своих телесных прихотей и слабостей, что ж... повторяет тренировку, пока не научится. То есть, подвергается перезагрузке и проходит обучение заново, на более элементарной ступени. Но, бывает, и ликвидируется, а то и вовсе – упраздняется, как безнадежная. Но, честно говоря, упразднение осуществляется крайне редко. Тут особое распоряжение Совета нужно и ресурсы соответствующие. Это не так-то просто.  
– И что это за... ликвидация такая? Вы их уничтожаете?  
– Кого их?  
– Ну, эти... ваши единицы?..  
– Вообще-то нет. По сути, как функционирующие сущности они сохраняются. Просто дисквалифицируются: опыт их стирается, ранг снижается до нулевого, и они начинают все сначала, с более низших уровней. Довольно-таки мучительная и тоскливая процедура для них, смею тебя уверить. В программу повторного обучения обязательно входит один или несколько тяжких условий сразу: например, рождение в максимально некомфортной среде, беспросветное рабство, отсутствие важных элементов у тела-носителя при рождении или их различные серьезные увечья в течении жизни, безвременная гибель близких, а так же, в особо тяжелых случаях, частичное, либо полное блокирование функций разума, то есть сумасшествие, попросту говоря. При всем этом – долгая жизнь в презрении и прочие подобные «развлечения».  
– Ммпффф... Тогда не понимаю я, в чем разница. Практически все эти прелести, что ты сейчас перечислил – ну, кроме лишения разума – я, помнится, испытал на собственной шкуре и, надо сказать, в полной мере, а ты утверждаешь, что я не так уж плох в вашем... мгмм... табеле о рангах. По крайне мере, не на последнем месте. Что, наверное, может даже радовать.  
– Разница в том, Фрейзер, КАК ты проходишь эти испытания. Твой опыт, накопленный на предыдущих витках, позволяет тебе выходить из них _конструктивно_. Ну, то есть достойно, попросту говоря. И, тем самым, ты повышаешь свой статус просто гигантскими скачками. А те, кто находится на нулевых уровнях, обычно поступают, упорно исходя из потребностей тела, и пройдет немало времени, прежде чем они вообще поймут хоть что-либо и начнут двигаться вверх. Хоть как-то. А прессуют их, смею тебя уверить, по-черному, нечета тебе. Некоторые из сущностей не выдерживают искушения сдаться и тем самым доводят себя до полного упразднения.  
– Искушения сдаться? Хмм... да-а-а... мысль интересная. Иногда... так чертовски трудно... преодолеть это дьявольское искушение...  
– Да, и поддаются ему, часто бывает, даже сущности довольно высокого ранга. Вот, например, небезызвестная тебе особь, которая звалась в твоем мире Черный Джек Рендолл ( _Джонатан Рендолл – английский офицер, очень непростой персонаж, из категории злодеев, можно сказать, личный черный демон Джейми, который преследовал и издевался над ним в течение долгого времени, о чем подробно написано в 1 и 2 книгах Дианы «Чужестранка»_ ), – Джейми почувствовал, как холодная резь прочертила дугу под ребрами, и отдалась болью в шраме на бедре, – после гибели ее тела-носителя при Каллодене она подверглась именно _ликвидации_ , как завалившая программу обучения под корень.  
( _Сражение при Калло́дене – реальное историческое сражение, произошедшее в ходе Второго якобитского восстания 16 апреля 1746 года в окрестностях Каллодена, между шотландским ополчением под предводительством принца Чарльза Эдуарда Стюарта, претендента на британский престол, и правительственными британскими войсками, под начальством герцога Камберлендского; шотландцы были разбиты; после Каллодена культура шотландских горцев подверглась планомерному уничтожению, а поселения – разорению. По второй книге Дианы «Чужестранка: Стрекоза в янтаре» Джейми и Клэр участвовали в этом сражении, и даже, зная его исход, пытались предотвратить неизбежное. Во время сражения Джейми был на волосок от гибели и после долго скрывался и сидел в тюрьме, как якобит и предатель Короны, а Клэр пришлось надолго вернуться в будущее, чтобы спасти их нерожденную дочь_ ).  
Скажу тебе, здорово зарвался этот твой лихой паренек. Полный беспредел устроил. А, кстати, подавал весьма неплохие надежды... Планировали его даже сделать Модератором на следующем витке. Но каждый может сорваться на любом этапе. Обычно, большинство сдаются на искушении бесконтрольной властью, как это ни прискорбно. Это слабое место многих особей. Большая сила нужна, чтобы пройти его достойно. В результате, сейчас очередное тело-носитель его сущности, совершенно лишенной всякого наработанного опыта, рождено частично без конечностей и с тяжелыми уродствами лица, кажется, в семье какого-то индусского бедняка из низшей касты. Таким образом, ему – вернее, ей – задана довольно суровая образовательная траектория, ну, как это и обычно бывает на нулевых и первых ступенях. И ждут её, поверь, нешуточные испытания. Презрение, страх, вечная жалость, издевательства и насмешки. Скорее всего, родители продадут её – кстати, тело-носитель данной сущности рождено сейчас женского пола – в бродячий цирк.  
Джейми сглотнул, почувствовав возможность разобраться в давно мучившем его вопросе.  
– Так что? Тело-носитель может быть любого пола?  
– Конечно. Для сущности, проходящей обучение, нет понятия пола, да оно, по большому счету, и неважно, хотя различные сочетания часто используется при составлении программы. Сущность может быть рождена как в женском, так и в мужском обличье, поскольку в ее функционале есть, в полной мере, и те и другие качества. Только, по необходимости, они блокируются до той степени, насколько это необходимо для данного прохождения.  
– Значит, лорд Джон, – Джейми почувствовал легкое головокружение, – это не Божья ошибка.  
(Англичанин лорд Джон Грей – друг и «ангел-хранитель» Джейми Фрейзера со времен пребывания того в тюрьме Ардсмур, где Джон в это же время служил комендантом – начальником тюрьмы. Интересный и важный персонаж саги Дианы Гэблдон «Чужестранка», Джон Грей имеет нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию, но при этом остается сильным, вполне себе мужественным и очень разносторонним человеком, военным. Джон безнадежно влюблен в Джейми, что создает между ними непростые отношения, так как Джейми не может ответить ему взаимностью по вполне понятной причине. Этому персонажу Диана посвятила отдельную серию романов и повестей с его участием в главной роли).  
– Ну, что ты, Фрейзер. Конечно же, нет. Ошибок тут быть не может. Для него составлена собственная траектория прохождения. Довольно суровая, кстати, для этого мира. Заблокирована не соответствующая его полу значимая область, которая отвечает за функцию размножения. Ему предстоит научиться соблюдать тонкий баланс между контролем своих доминирующих телесных позывов и стараться жить с этим так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, даже близкие люди. Поскольку в данный, варварский период времени сей феномен абсолютно отвергается обществом вплоть до уничтожения этаких «выродков». Ну, ты в курсе. И, с другой стороны, ему необходимо научится спокойно принимать странные потребности своей «неправильной» особи. А это непросто, согласись.  
– Принимать? Зачем такое принимать? Не лучше ли с этим… бороться?  
– Что ж, можно и побороться. Но только, ради победы, это совершенно бессмысленно, Фрейзер. А ради понимания своей сути, можно. Ведь сам себя не победишь, ты пойми, только жизнь себе испортишь. Ничего не случается просто так, поверь. Всё, что есть в особи, нужно ей для развития. Просто надо разобраться, как это правильно использовать в данном контексте, чтобы двигаться и расти.  
– И Джон разобрался?  
– Пока еще не совсем, конечно. Это процесс планируется на всю земную жизнь. Много страхов и искушений приходится преодолевать его сущности. Ведь во всем остальном он здесь – вполне себе мужской индивид, как ты мог заметить, и, надо отдать ему должное, он вполне достойно «несет свой крест». Пока он хорошо со всем справляется, так что – не переживай за него. Поверь, этот мощный конфликтоген является хорошей основой для развития функционала его сущности, и решение данной жизненной задачи должно порядком его продвинуть. Если лорд Джон с ней справится окончательно, то, вероятно, сразу выйдет за пределы. Он и так, на данном витке, Попечитель третьего ранга.  
– Третьего?  
– Да, вы с ним примерно одного уровня, Фрейзер. Так это и происходит. Сущность не может устанавливать дружеские контакты с единицами низшего уровня.  
– Это что? Запрещено?  
– Да нет, конечно. Просто ей неинтересно. У каждой свой круг тех, с кем ей комфортно. Так ведь? Так что обычно длительный конгломерат происходит между сущностями одного духовного круга. Это отношения равных.  
Все сложилось в его голове, как головоломка Джона Спилсбери ( _создатель первой головоломки-пазла_ ), и Джейми внезапно ощутил тепло, разлившееся по его груди. И еще он, с удивлением, почувствовал значительное облегчение от слов призрачного вещателя. Значительное. Вот как! Значит, судьба Джона была для него по-настоящему важна. Теперь он с радостью понял – у Грея все будет в порядке. Независимо от их сложных отношений. Он мог слегка расслабиться.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, – Джейми глянул на Клэр, – когда человек долго находится рядом с тобой, он всегда твоего уровня?  
– Если ты сам его выбрал, то да. Но, бывает длительное насильственное совмещение сущностей из разных кругов. Например, родственники, которых не выбирают. Но, это, опять же, сделано специально для обострения конфликтов и, в конечном итоге, для того, чтобы повысить уровень обучения данных сущностей. Ведь им некуда деваться, разбежаться часто они не могут, поэтому, обычно, сильно конфликтуют. В результате – решают ситуации и продвигаются. Либо – не решают и... идут на перезагрузку. Вспомни, дядюшку Дугала...  
( _Дугал Маккензи – сложный и интересный персонаж, который с одной стороны по-своему опекал и поддерживал Джейми, как своего племянника, а с другой – плел разные интриги, чтобы избавиться от него, как от претендента на место главы (лэрда) клана Маккензи, на которое мог претендовать Джейми, как сын своей матери Хелен – родной сестры Дугала и Колума (Колум Маккензи – глава клана до того момента, пока не произошла битва при Каллодене, после чего система кланов была упразднена). Дугал даже в свое время покушался на жизнь Джейми, пока не воплотил хитроумный план женитьбы Джейми на англичанке Клэр, после чего шансы того на поддержку клана значительно уменьшились. По отцу, кстати, Джейми потомок – внук – лорда Ловата, одного из представителей самых влиятельных семей Шотландии, правда, отец его был незаконнорождённым сыном_ )  
– Дугала ликвидировали? – Джейми резко пронзило привычное раскаяние.  
– Нет, всего лишь, спустили на два уровня ниже. Искушение властью, помнишь? Он не прошел его. Но во многом действовал порядочно и, в целом, конструктивно. Решение было в его пользу, лишь с небольшим минусом.  
– Так с ним все в порядке сейчас?  
– В общем-то, да. Хотя, как и у всех, проблем хватает. Мы об этом позаботились, не волнуйся. Он – уже вполне себе сильная личность, хотя и недостаточно мудрая. Жаль терять его потенциал. Но сейчас он отлично работает над собой, его опыта для этого хватает. Думаю, продвинется на следующем витке хорошо.  
– А... мой... моя... мои... родители? Что с ними?  
(Хелен, мать Джейми, умерла при родах, когда Джейми было 8 лет. Отец, Брайан, умер от удара, когда Джейми было 19, не вынеся вида жестокой судебной порки сына, которую, обладая ярковыраженными садистскими склонностями, устроил Джейми Черный Джек Рендолл. Хелен и Брайн, судя по некоторым, косвенным описаниям в романе Дианы, очень любили друг друга)  
– Что ж… С ними все хорошо. Они уже вышли из этого мира, на самом деле. Создают траектории в качестве Организаторов и присматривают тут кое за кем. На их счету уже несколько продвинувшихся сущностей. Поэтому они сами продвигаются потихоньку в Лиге.  
Джейми почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание.  
– Они... помнят обо мне?  
– Конечно. Память сущностей, вышедших за пределы, уже не блокируется. Они помнят все. Не могу многого сказать тебе, Фрейзер. Но не переживай, их мнение учитывается при составлении твоей траектории. И, обычно, они всегда выступают за помощь и избавление. Они защищают тебя. В разумных пределах, конечно. Исходя из глобальных интересов твоей сущности. Ведь они видят всю картину целиком.  
– Ты можешь сказать им, что я благодарю их? И еще, что я помню о них... всегда, – Джейми почувствовал, как резко перехватило горло, – и... люблю.  
– Они это знают, Джейми. Они чувствуют тебя, как и прежде. Так же как и ты чувствуешь их. Ведь так?  
– Да. Я их чувствую.  
Синий замолчал, видимо давая Джейми время собраться с мыслями. Наконец, шотландец тяжело перевел дыхание и мрачно посмотрел на смолкнувшее видение.  
– Так и что там с Рендоллом? Что, в итоге, случится дальше с этим ублюдком? Ты можешь мне сказать?  
– С Рендоллом? С его сущностью, ты имеешь ввиду?  
– Н-ну да.  
– Что ж, есть вероятность, что она в полной мере ощутит на собственной шкуре, каково это, когда постоянно бьют и насилуют все, кому не лень. Траектория для нее планируется следующим, не слишком легким образом. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет... Удастся ли ей хоть немного продвинуться за эту жизнь или нет? Хотя данная возможность ей вряд ли используется. На низших ступенях обычно «бегают по кругу», скулят и жалуются, обвиняя Всевышнего, судьбу, окружающих, обстоятельства, в своих несчастьях. Они полны неодолимых страхов, боязни взять ответственность за свою жизнь на себя. Не хотят увидеть, что они сами могут в ней что-то решать. Не хотят быть независимыми. Не хотят шагнуть за собственные пределы, которые сами и нагородили своими упертыми убеждениями. А поскольку теперь ему – ей – не на что опереться, опыт весь стерт под ноль, придется нарабатывать все очки заново. Можно только пожалеть её, Фрейзер. Ей предстоит пройти нелегкий путь.  
Джейми плохо осознавал слова Синего, ослепленный вдруг возникшей в голове острой мыслью, которая прожгла его до печенок. Его затошнило от омерзения, и он судорожно подавил накативший позыв.  
– Так, погоди. Вот здесь поподробнее. Ты хочешь сказать, вы подкинули меня Рендоллу в качестве чертовой наживки, чтобы проверить его долбанутую реакцию?! Я вам что, скотина какая-то бессловесная, чтоб со мной так обходиться?  
(Рендолл всегда желал заполучить Джейми для своих жестоких извращенных утех и расставил ему ловушку так, что смог захватить его в свое полное распоряжение в подвалах тюрьмы Венворт. На кону стояла жизнь Клэр, и Джейми пошел на это, «прикрыв ее своим телом», несмотря на то, что одним из условий соглашения было полное и безоговорочное подчинение Джейми воле Джека Рендолла. Ценой невероятных усилий Клэр все-таки удалось вытащить оттуда своего возлюбленного, но Джейми чуть не погиб от страшной депрессии после, и та психическая травма, которая была нанесена 23-летнему парню, не отпускала его всю жизнь)  
– Ну, я бы так не сказал, – Синий явно заторопился объяснить. – Кого кому подкинули, еще надо разобраться... Он тоже был совмещен с тобой в одном пространстве-времени не только в его интересах. Я бы обозначил это, как обмен вашими взаимным обучающим влиянием друг на друга.  
– Обмен влиянием?! Обучающим? Господи Боже!  
– Да. Именно обучающим. И здесь, надо сказать, он как раз крупно проиграл по всем статьям. Показал свою самую худшую сторону.  
– Проиграл?! Так это что? Игра была такая? Да чтоб вы сдохли все там с вашим обучением, больные ублюдки! Кто это придумал? ТЫ??? – Джейми почувствовал, как кулаки его сжались в бессильной судороге гнева.  
– Чшшш... Фрейзер, тихо. Не кипятись. Нет, это не я. Я только ОРГАНИЗУЮ условия, помнишь? Весь сценарий прохождения моделирует Высший эшелон тьютеров с функцией Распорядителей под эгидой Совета Лиги. А его действия обычно санкционирует Сам Создатель. Лично. Он, конечно, не занимается каждой сущностью отдельно. Это просто невозможно. Но создал четкие инструкции, правила и шаблоны. А так же концепцию всего Обучения.  
Мозг Джейми пульсировал дикими всплесками, ввергающими его в черный хаос.  
– И я бы посоветовал, для твоей опять же пользы, посмотреть на все это с другой стороны. Ты же не можешь не признать, что, в итоге, из этого приклю... хмм... события ты вышел более стойким.  
– Приключения?! – глаза Джейми расширились до возможных пределов, и он, захлебнувшись возмущением, даже не заметил, как прокричал ртом. – Да, дьявол, чего мне это стоило, чтоб вы знали, ироды бессердечные!..  
– Знаем, не волнуйся. В результате, ты поднялся сразу на семь уровней и уже заработал Третий Ранг на следующем витке. И еще продолжаешь подниматься, поскольку ты не отпустил это, оно влияет на тебя, но не разрушает, а, наоборот, собирает в более совершенное создание. Ты растешь, Фрейзер, работаешь над собой. И статус твой дальше продолжает повышаться. Скажешь, плохой результат?  
– Мпффмм... Не пошел бы ты к черту со своими рангами и статусами! Какой, к чертям, статус, когда вы меня с грязью смешали.  
– Повторяю, чертей не бывает. А ты, если оставишь в стороне свои примитивные человеческие эмоции и посмотришь на события с целесообразной стороны, Фрейзер, то увидишь, что все сложилось к лучшему. Разве нет?  
– К ЛУЧШЕМУ? ХА!  
– Вот именно. Иногда полезно смешаться с грязью, чтобы понять, чего ты стоишь на самом деле. Сможешь ли ты выстоять? Сможешь ли отмыться. Сам перед собой. Ну?  
– В том то и дело, что Я НЕ МОГУ!  
– Можешь. Ты это и делаешь. Постоянно. Шаг за шагом. И потом, еще не вечер. У тебя еще ЕСТЬ ВРЕМЯ.  
– Мне не хватит моей жизни, чтобы смыть с себя это дерьмо.  
– Вот увидишь, у тебя получится, только не сдавайся. Ничего не случается просто так, Фрейзер, помнишь. Настолько, что заметив, до какой степени благотворное сотрудничество с сущностью, которую ты зовешь Клэр, влияет на ваше совместное развитие, было решено вернуть ее к тебе.  
Джейми споткнулся, будто о невидимое препятствие, и замер, почувствовав, как в груди защемило.  
– Боже! Так это вы вернули ее?  
– Ну, а кто же, прости? Хотя, признаю, это было довольно спорное мероприятие, но мы взвесили все плюсы и минусы, учли, кстати, мнение твоей матери, Хелен, и решили, что на определенном этапе, вероятность пользы для Вселенной от возвращения Клэр все-таки превышает вред. С позиции целесообразности. Ну, а с твоей личной точки зрения, разве это не есть полезно, Фрейзер, признай?  
– Конечно, это просто... просто великолепно. Вот за это я безмерно благодарен всем вам, клянусь.  
– Ну, вот видишь, не всегда целесообразность – так неприятно для смертных, есть и для них положительные моменты. Нужно учитывать, когда происходит совпадение восприятия позитивности с обоих сторон, возникает интерференция, и это дополнительно идет во благо идее развития.  
– Да, должен признать, что возвращение Клэр наполнило мою жизнь особым смыслом. Без нее я бы уже пропал.  
– Ну, вряд ли пропал бы совсем, но доставалось бы тебе, наверняка, не в пример сильнее. Хотя, тут тоже спорный момент. Вообще-то данная сущность плотно задействована в твоей образовательной траектории и часто прикрывает тебя. И, к сожалению, пока именно она задает смысл твоим действиям. Что не есть полезно для тебя в целом, но ладно... Это необходимый этап. Впрочем, так же часто она и обостряет ситуацию, как ты заметил. Ведь и она – Попечитель здесь. Хотя сознательно не ведает про это, как и ты. Но это и неважно.  
– Думаю, она, – Джейми хмыкнул и ласково взглянул на неподвижное тело жены рядом, – все же больше спасает меня.  
– Вот видишь... И тогда, может, ты все же умеришь свои негативные эмоции, парень, а то рядом с тобой все энергетические поля просто начисто перемыкает...  
– Ладно, ладно, прости... Не знаю, с чего я завелся. Этот Рендолл – дело прошлое. Да, и как я понял, не ты все решаешь, ведь так.  
– Нет, я только ОРГАНИЗУЮ необходимую траекторию прохождения, которая уже смоделирована Распорядителями и Советом. Чтобы все происходило, как должно произойти. Работенка, должен тебе сказать, не из легких – слишком хитроумная – свести столько исходных причин, столько разномастных особей воедино, чтобы получились запланированные условия.  
– Полагаю, «разномастные особи», это ты людей так называешь?  
– Ничего обидного здесь нет, Фрейзер. «Особь» в нашей терминологии – это рабочий сплав сущности и ее телесной оболочки, находящейся в земном сепараторе на обучении.  
– О, благодарю. Исключительно лестное определение. Просто бесподобно приятное.  
– Знаешь, парень, в чем, на самом деле, сложность вашего мира? Ваша телесная оболочка генерит бесконечное количество эмоций. С одной стороны это хорошо, вам можно сразу понять, в какую сторону двигаться. Но с другой... из-за них многие впадают в полнейший ступор и напрочь заваливают свое прохождение.  
– Что ж, вряд ли тут можно поспорить. Иногда так хотелось бы ничего не чувствовать... Просто хоть душу вырезай.  
Синий тихонько дернулся, усмехнувшись.  
– На самом деле, все дело в ваших мозгах, Фрейзер. Слишком много вы оцениваете: плохо, хорошо. Где это нужно и где не нужно. Так что тут мозги пришлось бы вырезать.  
– И что, приятель? Ты всегда точно знаешь, что получится? Ну, когда организуешь эти... свои условия.  
– О, ну что ты! В том-то и дело, что нет. Хотя есть некоторые законы причинно-следственных связей, которые всегда срабатывают. Но, в остальном – уравнение со множеством неизвестных. Приходится изначально моделировать все на пределе вероятности. Никто не берется точно предсказать, как поведет себя та и иная особь, с ее свободой-то выбора. Мы можем только предполагать, по определенным свойствам ее сущности и по тому, как она уже вела себя до этого. Но она вдруг может повести себя и по-иному. Сколько раз так случалось, что законченный подлец вдруг неожиданно совершал бескорыстный поступок, а великодушный рыцарь сдувался и ломался на довольно-таки простой жизненной задачке. В общем, все тут зависит от ситуации. Вот для выяснения этого, а так же и для тренировки, создаются разные варианты прохождения. Так что творим потихоньку и смотрим, что получится. Главное, чтобы соблюдалась целесообразность.  
– И что это такое? Твоя «целесообразность»? Что это значит вообще?  
– Это очень просто. У каждой сущности, Фрейзер, свои представления о правильности мироустройства и свои цели в ее земном воплощении. Поэтому у каждого – своя целесообразность. Например, ты считаешь кого-нибудь негодяем, и тебе кажется, что его нужно покарать или даже уничтожить.  
– Ну да. А разве негодяев не нужно истреблять?  
– Вся фишка в том, Фрейзер, что он-то так не считает. У него другое понимание кто прав, кто виноват. Может быть, ты для него как раз – великое зло и самый большой подлец. И, с его точки зрения, наказать нужно тебя. Вот такой вот парадокс. Поди – разберись, где истинная Справедливость.  
– Ну, так-то да, вполне резонно. Вряд ли англичане во времена Каллодена считали нас славными ребятами. Так же, как и мы их, впрочем. Хотя их понять можно...  
– Точно. И вас горцев, несомненно, тоже. Понятие Справедливости у всех разное – смотря на чьей ты стороне. И тогда, чтобы путаницы не возникало, мы ввели понятие Вселенской Целесообразности или Объективной Справедливости. Это когда все действия конкретной сущности оцениваются в контексте либо ее развития, либо деградации с точки зрения пользы для всей Вселенной в целом. Хотя ходы тут получаются еще более запутанными, но все же, по крайне мере, можно усмотреть какое-то понятие истинной объективности.  
– То есть, по-твоему, целесообразно всё?  
– А разве нет? У каждого ведь своя справедливость и своя цель.  
– Тогда как же быть со злодеями? Они тоже целесообразны?  
– С точки зрения пользы для Вселенной – они включены в процесс познания. Потому что они путем сравнения позволяют вам находить правильную дорогу. И, если уж быть честным, того, что вы считаете злом, не существует вообще.  
– В смысле, не существует? – Джейми подозрительно прищурился, – Ты скажешь и Дьявола нет?  
– Дьявола нет. Потому что он не нужен. Вы, элементарные, могу предположить, представляете себе Дьявола, как некую всемогущую особь, которая генерит абсолютное зло? Так ведь?  
– Ну, в общем-то, верно.  
– Но, повторяю, с точки зрения целесообразности, не существует абсолютного зла. Потому что, зло всегда... относительно.  
– Как это?  
– То, что нам кажется злом – как ты уже понял, я надеюсь – часто приводит к положительным последствиям, то есть к развитию. Смотря как это использовать, в каком ракурсе рассматривать. Согласен? Вот это и есть относительность. Зло, оно, конечно, существует, но только как смысловая концепция, с позиции справедливости какой-либо особи, а вот с точки зрения сути процесса, оно обычно максимально нейтрально, и тут, как раз, нужно смотреть ведет ли оно к развитию или нет. Так же как и ваше «добро», кстати. Оно тоже чаще всего совсем не то, что вы вкладываете в данное понятие. Это просто... просто ваши узкие взгляды и оценки.  
– Да? И что же оно тогда, скажи?  
– Понимаешь, просто зло, как таковое – это всегда следствие чего-то, оно никогда не возникает само по себе и не может возникнуть. Оно, как правило, результат душевной слабости или заблудших представлений, Фрейзер. Никто не хочет быть злым и плохим, уж поверь. Как я уже сказал, все обычно думают, что уж они-то чертовски как хороши, а вот другие – вселенские злодеи. Разве нет? Что, полагаешь, твой Рендолл так уж считал себя злодеем?  
– Да, черт, буду тебе сильно признателен, если ты не будешь называть его моим! Не знаю, кем он там себя считал, но, во всяком случае, шкуру он мне сильно попортил. И не один раз. Не говоря уж о том, во что он... как он... – Джейми невольно дернулся, – искромсал мою душу. Разве это не зло?  
– Ну что ж, с позиции потребностей твоего тела, он – действительно зло, да. Поскольку он пытался разрушить твою плоть. Хотя поверь, тут ты мыслишь примитивными категориями, поскольку стоит тебе задуматься о том, что, попортив тебе шкуру, он сильно развил твою душевную силу. В какой-то момент, не спорю, душа твоя рассыпалась, да. Но тебе ведь пришлось, можно сказать, собирать ее заново: выкидывая слабые, испорченные кусочки и заменяя их на более совершенные. Таким образом, он причинил тебе, по сути, глобальное добро, подарив возможность сделаться на порядок сильнее. Так что душу твою он, наоборот, укрепил. Поэтому, если смотреть с данной точки зрения, все – относительно. Ты не можешь с этим спорить.  
– Окх! Ну, передай ему «спасибо» за это!  
– Не могу, теперь он не мой подопечный. Но, действительно, где-то глубоко в душе, можешь сказать ему «спасибо». Для тебя это лучший исход, чем сжигать ее в ненависти и обидах.  
– Подставить другую щеку?  
– Фигурально выражаясь, ДА.  
– Мне этого не постичь. Это выше меня.  
– Тебе придется, Фрейзер. То, что выше тебя, нужно достигнуть. В этом и есть смысл развития. Иначе, ВСЕ БЫЛО БЕССМЫСЛЕННО, прости. Все, что случилось тогда между вами.  
– Понять его? И простить? Этого больного ублюдка? Бр-р-р…  
– Да. Считай, он был болен. И, кроме того, представь, он же был уверен, что выполняет СВОЙ ДОЛГ офицера английской армии, воюющего с наглой ордой шотландских предателей Короны. Ага. С его позиции справедливостью было наказать мерзавцев как можно строже, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие беспорядки. Так что вряд ли его цель, по его мнению, не оправдывала средства...

РЕЗКИЙ ВСПОЛОХ. ИЗ ГЛУБИНЫ СОЗНАНИЯ внезапно прорвалась картина, такая ошеломительная, что Джейми даже отключился на пару мгновений и застыл ослепленный, в мареве своих дремучих видений из... прошлой жизни. Это было зарыто слишком глубоко, чтобы он мог это помнить. Но он помнил это. Вернее, его тело где-то хранило тотальный кошмар этих событий.  
Он лежит навзничь на маленьком столе, тусклый взгляд его невнятно скользит по закопченным каменным сводам, отражающим мерклый трепет жаровни. Он не может пошевелиться, даже если бы хотел – его руки разведены в стороны, распяты, привязаны к ножкам столика, а ноги согнуты. И между ними... стоит надменный человек в красном мундире, неумолимый и жесткий. Безжалостный, как само провидение. Он, с силой удерживая его колени в разведенном положении, размерено и ритмично подается на обессиленного узника так, что тот содрогается с головы до пят вместе с хрупким столом, а потом этот напор мягко и безнадежно отступает, подобный отливу, и заставляет покорную плоть мучительно... желать.  
Потому что – о, ужас! – вызывает во всем его теле невероятную и абсолютно порочную волну блаженства, сотрясающую внутренности в судорожно-сладостном спазме, такую, что ему хочется плакать и умолять, чтобы его демон не останавливался, а вторгался в него снова и снова, изгоняя тоску и боль, заполонившую его истерзанное тело. Он шепчет ему об этом, вопреки еще тлеющим остаткам сознания, и упоительно нежно тает под этой сокрушающей властной силой. А его затравленный мозг в панике оказывается воспринимать происходящее.  
И слезы... кипящие, тяжкие слезы нескончаемо текут вниз, по вискам, пропадая в спутанных, слипшихся от пота и крови волосах.

ГОСПОДЬ ВСЕМОГУЩИЙ! ОН ВЫНЫРНУЛ и даже несколько раз мотнул головой, будто собака, стряхивая свирепое очарование видения. Джо замер тоже, странно неподвижный, словно остановившееся вдруг пламя, видимо узрев картинку вместе с ним и, конечно, ощутив все катастрофические переживания собеседника.  
– То есть. Ты. Хочешь. Сказать. – ошалев от потрясения, Джейми взбеленился так, что сознание его почти кричало, пульсируя толчками закипевшей крови. – Что. Он. Так. Глумился. Надо. Мной. Выполняя. Свой. Офицерский. Долг. ДА? И теперь мне его ПРОСТИТЬ?  
– Послушай, Фрейзер, – Джо, наконец, снова двинулся и затрепетал, – честно скажу, на самом деле, вероятность такого исхода была просчитана с предельной минимизацией. Иными словами, мы такое не... планировали. Почти.  
– НЕ ПЛАНИРОВАЛИ??? А на что вы, интересно, рассчитывали, отдавая меня в лапы этой твари?  
– В худшем случае – пытки, да. В ходе эксперимента планировалось измерить соотношение уровня твоего страха к уровню сопротивления – но не столь откровенное насилие. Все-таки офицерская честь для сущностей этого типа ценится достаточно высоко.  
– Боже! Ну, вы... вы и ублюдки! – бессильно помотал головой Джейми и недоверчиво смотрел на спокойно вещавшее существо, чувствуя как волосы на его затылке опять зашевелились от пронзительной беспомощности. Ему даже захотелось плакать. Кажется, он когда-то уже ощущал такое...  
– Согласен, для тебя это было не просто. Но – ты ведь знаешь! – иногда приходится делать человеку больно, чтобы потом ему стало хорошо.  
– Что?! Стало хорошо? Когда?! Когда мне стало хорошо? Когда он трахал меня? Ты это имеешь в виду?! Да я с тех пор не знаю, как мне с этим жить! Бесчувственные твари! Вы хуже дьявола, ей Богу!  
– Стоп, парень, да не кипятись ты. Скажи честно, разве ты ЕГО не можешь простить? Разве В НЕМ тут дело?  
Джейми замер, не шевелясь. Осознавая, что Джо попал в самую страшную точку его сознания. Затертое в дальние уголки отчаяние опять накрыло его с головой.  
– Но мне НЕ МОГЛО БЫТЬ ХОРОШО тогда! НЕ МОГЛО! Просто по определению. Потому что мне было ужасно страшно, больно и отвратительно. Почему это случилось? Что он сделал со мной? Я ненормальный? Что со мной не так?  
– Ты не так понял меня, Джейми. Я не имел ввиду то, что тебе было хорошо во время совокупления с Рендоллом. Конечно, не это. Кстати, подсказываю, в этом моменте ты слегка запутался, парень. То, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «хорошо», это чисто физиологические ощущения тела, а его особенность в том, что тело не видит разницы «с кем и... чем», оно испытает удовольствие, благодаря химической реакции, которая возникает, заметь, в любом случае, стоит только оказать правильное воздействие на нужный рецептор. Потому что механизм телесных рефлексов устроен крайне примитивно. А вот твоя душа, твоя чистая сущность – другое дело, ей есть разница. И большая, смею тебя уверить. И ее «хорошо» наступает только в момент преодоления...  
– Так, ЧТО СО МНОЙ НЕ ТАК? Может, ты мне скажешь?  
– Ты меня не услышал, Фрейзер. Но в любом случае, это как раз та задача, которую ты должен решить в итоге. Решай, у тебя еще есть время.  
– Что за задача?  
– Кто ты есть на самом деле, Джейми Фрейзер. И зачем тебе все это. И когда решишь, познаешь кое-что важное про себя. Это должно поднять тебя на новый уровень, так и знай. Так что польза есть, определенно.  
– И для этого вы отдали меня Рендоллу?  
– И для этого тоже. Хотя, повторяю, мы задали лишь начальные условия, чтобы посмотреть, что получиться: всего лишь ты и он, совмещенные вместе в закрытом пространстве. Дальше все зависело от вашего совместного выбора. Так что, будь честен с собой, ТЫ САМ отдал себя Рендоллу. Прости.  
Джейми молчал несколько секунд, мучительно соображая, потом напряженно выдохнул.  
– САМ. Ты прав. Но у меня, насколько помнится, не было выбора.  
– Еще как был, Фрейзер. Еще как был. Выбор есть всегда.  
– Видимо, я что-то пропустил... п-приятель, – Джейми чувствовал, как пожар в его душе превращается в холодную ярость.  
– Несомненно. Ты же, например, не выбрал спокойно и прилично умереть на виселице? Хотя вполне себе мог. Твоя болезненная зависимость от Клэр помешала тебе сделать выбор попроще. Учти это на будущее. Надо, в конечном итоге, всегда стремиться к САМОДОСТАТОЧНОСТИ. Привязанности есть самое большое искушение, и очень хороший стимул в организации прохождения. Ну, ты, наверное, уже понял это. Не тупой же ты совсем, согласись.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я должен был допустить, чтобы Клэр погибла? На моих глазах? Кто из нас тупой тогда, еще вопрос!  
– Все делают свой выбор в зависимости от убеждений, и чего тебе тогда роптать: ты сделал свой выбор и получил вытекающие последствия. Так что мы тут не при чем, по большому счету. Разве нет?  
– Не при чем?! Нормально.  
– Представь. Просто убери границы в своей голове, Фрейзер, пересмотри убеждения, ведущие тебя не в ту сторону. Для этого мы и стараемся тут. Боль и страдания есть признак того, что ты, скорее всего, движешься не туда. Вернее – твоя сущность. Нужно хорошенько поразмыслить, что ты делаешь не так. И всё.  
Джейми минуту ошарашенно смотрел на него, не в силах собрать тысячу мыслей, разбегающихся как тараканы. Джо невозмутимо шевелился перед ним. «Иисус! Он издевается?!» Потом даже плюнул от непробиваемой безнадежности спора, только язвительно фыркнул напоследок, уже вполне предугадывая ответ:  
– Вот интересно, когда вы «совместили» нас, как ты выражаешься, почему-то именно у него была безграничная власть!.. Это, по-вашему, СПРАВЕДЛИВО?  
– Да пойми ты! Таковы были изначальные условия прохождения, максимально способствующие продвижению вас обоих. Итог общего баланса Справедливости с обеих сторон, а так же со стороны Вселенной, подводится ПОСЛЕ.  
– Ты лжешь! Вы знали, КТО ОН и КАК себя поведет. Нетрудно было догадаться, ЧТО будет в конце! Вам просто захотелось поглазеть на все это, признайся. Наблюдатели хреновы!  
– Ты говоришь глупости, Фрейзер. На самом деле, повторяю, это не было так очевидно. Оставалась вероятность, маленькая, не спорю... Где-то 10:1. Во-первых, ты явно был ему равным противником. А, во-вторых, то светлое, что еще теплилось в нем, могло вдруг победить. Могло.  
– Светлое? Какой такой свет может быть в этой кромешной тьме?  
– Нет ничего абсолютного, Фрейзер, и частица света есть у всех, не сомневайся, иначе все было бы слишком предсказуемо... Просто, если поддаешься своим страхам, она со временем тускнеет и сходит на нет. Он же, например, сдержал слово и отпустил твою Клэр, хотя вполне мог лишить ее жизни. Кто бы мог остановить его, правда? Вероятно, ты никогда бы и не узнал об этом. Никогда. Он сделал это не ради тебя, а ради себя. Ради своей чести. И это уже шаг. К Свету. Ма-аленький шажок. Так что не все для него было потеряно, и могло сложиться по-другому, поверь. Каждому нужен последний шанс, Джейми. Даже полностью падшим. И мы его даем, прежде, чем подвести окончательный итог.  
– То есть Я был его ПОСЛЕДНИМ ШАНСОМ? Я??? Господи Иисусе!.. Что ж, благодарю за оказанную честь!  
– Да. Милосердие к тебе МОГЛО СТАТЬ его последним шансом, но он не использовал его. Он сдался. Победа над тобой стала для него непреодолимым искушением. Конечно, не спорю, с определенной долей вероятностей уже предполагалось, что в результате ТАКОЕ могло произойти, и была организована операция по спасению.  
– Это ты называешь СПАСЕНИЕМ?! ПРАВДА?!  
Джейми понял с бессильной горечью, что голова его просто сейчас лопнет от негодования.  
– Да. Нам тогда пришлось интенсивно вмешаться, несмотря на то, что мы особо и не имели на это право. Если ты помнишь... все сложилось настолько удачно, насколько было возможно, хотя операция выглядела слишком сомнительно, и твое тело буквально было на волосок от смерти. Мы даже спасли твою покалеченную руку, Фрейзер. Или ты всерьез думаешь, что острый сепсис можно вылечить, вымачивая конечность в кипятке?  
– Да черт с ней, с рукой вообще! ЗАЧЕМ вы вообще ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО оставили мне жизнь? Иисус свидетель, я не был... этому рад!  
– Затем, что данное событие не было самоцелью, оно имело смысл только в контексте вашей с Рендоллом дальнейшей жизни и развития. Каждый из вас получил СВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ, Фрейзер, и каждый по-своему его проходил. А ты проходишь до сих пор.  
– Мпфммм. Даже так? И каков ваш вердикт?  
– Он не прошел. Пытая и жестоко истребляя своих жертв, он, несомненно, пользовался служебным положением в собственных целях, злоупотреблял им сверх всякой меры. И он, в глубине души, отдавал себе в этом отчет, конечно, хотя и лгал сам себе, заглушая свою совесть. Здесь его личная целесообразность просматривается только с позиции его телесных интересов, болезненного самоутверждения и удовольствий. Иначе говоря, баланс Справедливости в его деяниях отрицательный. По максимуму. С его стороны был акт чистого уничтожения, Джейми. Твоего тела и... души. Что оказалось абсолютно разрушительно для него самого.  
– ДЛЯ НЕГО? Акхм... Вот как!.. То есть, моя задница тут не в счет, полагаю?  
– По твоей заднице у нас заведена отдельная статья, парень. Все очки подсчитываются, не переживай. Пока что речь сейчас о нем. С точки зрения Вселенской Целесообразности, его сущность перечеркнула весь набранный положительный опыт и катастрофически деградировала. В результате, заметь, он и подвергся ликвидации. Думаю, ты со мной согласишься, что это и есть Объективная Справедливость.  
– Ох, ну как же это, черт возьми, любезно с вашей стороны! Видимо, мне стоит поблагодарить вас отдельно за _столь своевременное_ вмешательство и проявленную справедливость.  
– Я понимаю, _ты имеешь право злиться_ , Фрейзер, но поверь, в этом не просто разобраться даже нам. На самом деле, все критерии обозначены, подробнейшие инструкции прописаны Создателем, но все равно приходится рассматривать каждый случай отдельно. И, хотя, есть специальные программы, все последствия заслуг и проступков обучаемых сущностей часто подсчитываются чуть ли не вручную специалистами самого высокого уровня, так как не всё, якобы зло, ведет к плохим последствиям, и, конечно уж, не все добро есть благо. И тут множество самых запутанных вариантов. Ну, Фрейзер, кому, как не тебе об этом знать.  
– Ну, допустим. Думаю, когда мой многоуважаемый отец порол меня до синей задницы, он от души желал мне добра. Хотя, на тот момент, признаю, я не был склонен расценивать сей акт, как благо.  
– Вот именно. Испокон веков замечено, что наука доходчивее всего постигается через заднее место. Наказание тоже часть добра, хотя оно никогда не бывает приятным. Ребенок должен знать, что можно, а что нельзя. Иначе его тело сгинет раньше времени, а сущность не получит шанс на развитие. Сначала вас учит отец, а потом эстафету принимает Вселенная в лице Всевышнего и его помощников. На самом деле, по большому счету, все мы Его дети, поэтому Он ведёт нас к Свету, пытается показать нужную дорогу. «Кто имеет уши слышать, да слышит». [Св. Евангелие от Матвея 13:9] Так? Но многие не хотят ничего видеть и слышать, просто не хотят. Особенно, в ипостаси элементарных. Вот Он и организовал в Лиге отдел Просвещения, чтобы хоть немного сдвинуть эту гору, а нам, ее воинам, _приходится_ применять радикальные меры, чтобы достучаться.  
Джейми сжал зубы.  
– Что-то уж слишком радикальные...  
– Не ропщи, парень. Умерь ты, наконец, свою гордыню. Нельзя сравнивать страдания. Каждому – своя мера, по силам его. И прохождение твое, как раз составлено по твоим силам, и еще немного сверху, чтобы ты обучался чему-либо, и шло развитие.  
– Мпфмм... Как я понимаю, возражения у вас не принимаются.  
– Прости, нет. Поскольку всех планов ты знать не в состоянии. Одно могу сказать точно – всё всегда происходит ради твоего блага, в широком понимании. В этом моменте можешь нам довериться. Мы организуем тебе отличные возможности к продвижению, но КАК ты воспользуешься ими, зависит исключительно от тебя. В конце мы лишь подводим тщательный итог деяниям каждой особи. При этом приходится учитывать очень многие факторы, поэтому каждое дело фактически получается уникальным. Например, отношения Джонатана Рендолла с братом Алексом чуть не послужили ему индульгенцией от его темных дел. (Об истории Джека Рендолла, его детстве, причинах развития его садистских склонностей и не простых отношениях с братом, можно почитать фанфик «СВЕТ И ТЬМА ДЖОНАТАНА РЭНДОЛЛА» https://ficbook.net/readfic/5147678) Ведь он даже готов был пожертвовать присягой и честью офицера, чтобы спасти брата, как ты помнишь. Но к этому приобщили то обстоятельство, что скрытой причиной болезни Алекса стали откровения Джонатана про свои бравые похождения, причем с особыми кровожадными подробностями. Он фактически сделал брата своим соучастником. Таким образом, садистские наклонности Черного Джека проявлялись даже по отношению к близким. Младший Рендолл не вынес такого мучительного внутреннего конфликта между долгом христианина и любовью к брату. Его сущность тоже не прошла испытание, потому что так и не решила это глобальное противоречие, и обречена была пройти перезагрузку и спуститься на три уровня ниже. Так что... своего брата Джонатан сгубил тоже своими же руками. И тем определил окончательное решение Комиссии о нулевой ликвидации. С такими вот, сложными случаями обычно и разбираются Классификаторы специального, Тринадцатого эшелона. А ты, Фрейзер, если слегка отрешишься от своего мелкого эгоизма, то все же осознаешь кое-что, надеюсь.  
– И что же это, например?  
– Например, то, что абсолютно «плохих парней», как ты это себе представляешь, не существует.  
– То есть, Рендолл, Сигвард, Боннет и прочие, они, что? По-вашему, хорошие ребята?  
– Нет, не в этом дело. Просто, как ты уже понял, мы не разделяем сущности на «хорошие» и «плохие». Это слишком примитивные категории для деления, как раз достойные элементарных, прости. И при этом они ничего не объясняют о сути глобального мироустройства.  
– Да? А что же тогда объясняет, можешь поведать?  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь знать об этом прямо сейчас?  
– Вообще-то, кажется, не особо. Но раз ты уж начал…  
– Есть вероятность, что придется снова выборочно блокировать тебе лишние знания.  
– Ну... тем более, раз заблокируют, то наверняка никакого риска.  
– Что ж, ладно... скажу. Хотя я и так, похоже, слишком заболтался. По нашим критериям, есть слабые сущности, и есть – сильные, закаленные в сложных прохождениях. И еще, по другому признаку, мы различаем глупые сущности, и уже набравшие опыт – мудрые. Именно эти свойства лежат, как фундамент, в основе всего деления. И такое распределение, поверь, более соответствует истине, потому что дает более глубокое понимание происходящего. Поскольку только сильные и мудрые могут позволить себе быть _истинно_ добрыми, они думают о подлинном благе для других, даже если приходится при этом быть условно «плохими», чтобы дать нуждающимся хорошего пинка. Как твой отец, например. Они знают, чего хотят, ищут и находят, чего бы им это ни стоило. Они по-настоящему стойкие, верят в себя и не боятся, не поддаются обстоятельствам, что бы с ними не случалось, не позволяют себе прогибаться – стоят как бастионы за свои убеждения, иногда идущие вразрез со всем миром. Эти люди, порой, собирают вокруг себя целые армии и становятся примерами для многих. А, бывает, умирают в одиночестве и страшных муках, всеми оплеванные. Но это и не важно. Своё испытание они успешно прошли.  
– Да-а... Признаю, знавал я парочку-другую таких... Но, честно говоря, они были опасными ублюдками.  
– Думаю, даже вовсе и не парочку, если ты составишь себе труд оглянуться по сторонам. Или хмм... хотя бы посмотришь на свое отражение в зеркале, Фрейзер...  
Джейми подозрительно глянул на Джо и внезапно осознал, кого ему напомнил сей пламенеющий образ – Иисус, так это был ОН САМ, в странном мерцающем олицетворении, будто на месте светлого, была темнота и, наоборот, где должна быть тень – там было ярко... А потом, неуловимо переливаясь, освещение образа вдруг менялось на противоположное, и он проявлялся как холодное изваяние, сотворенное из какой-то странной неустойчиво-густой субстанции, будто подвижный туман. Бр-р-р...  
– Да, парень, с такими как ты нелегко, признаю, в том числе и вам же самим. Это ты мог уже заметить, конечно... на протяжении своей крайне сумасбродной жизни. Но кто говорил, что сладостное беззаботное существование – это критерий продвижения?  
Джейми фыркнул:  
– Что ж, насчет «нелегко», тут спорить не буду. Повторюсь, можно было бы и сбавить обороты.  
– Можно. Но, поверь, это всегда твой выбор, Фрейзер. Всегда. А «нелегко» – только его последствия. Вряд ли бы что-то изменилось, если бы ты все начал сначала. Я прав?  
– Думаю... я соглашусь. Хотя, может, кое-что я сделал бы по-другому.  
Призрак как-то знакомо дернулся, и у Джейми создалось впечатление, что он вроде как пожал плечами.  
– Все равно ты бы пошел своей, избранной дорогой, Фрейзер, а она никогда не будет простой. Потому что это – свойство твоей сущности, потребность ее особенной силы, и ты не сможешь жить по-другому, уж поверь.  
Джейми поежился, ощутив под ложечкой неуютный холодок предопределенности.  
– Не слишком-то это обнадеживает, если честно, – проворчал он.  
– Ну, вот это как раз и зовется «судьбой», парень. И дает возможность что-то хоть немного планировать относительно тебя, потому что часто из-за своих убеждений ты поступаешь предсказуемо.  
– Предсказуемо? Вот уж никогда не думал. Иногда сам не знаю, чего от себя ожидать.  
Джо чуть заметно хмыкнул.  
– Да? Если я сейчас скажу, выбирай, ты или твоя жена? Что выберешь? А? Ой, только не надо так напрягаться, парень. Ничего страшного для вас не произойдет.  
– Смотря что ты хочешь предложить, организатор.  
– Это несомненно. Ну, например, выбирай, ты или твоя жена получит сюрприз.  
– От тебя?  
– От меня.  
– В свете того, какие «сюрпризы» ты до сих пор мне устраивал, пусть это буду я.  
– Ха. Вот видишь, беспроигрышный вариант.  
– Ну, так и что это за сюрприз? – Джейми почувствовал, как внутренне весь подобрался.  
– Терпение, Фрейзер. Всему свое время. Кстати, учти на будущее, есть еще другая категория сущностей – «неразвитые» – по нашей терминологии. Это как раз, так называемые, «слабые» или «глупые», или, даже, и то и другое вместе. И таких – большинство. Ты их сразу можешь отличить – они боятся и ленятся, ломаются и юлят, подстраиваются под обстоятельства и потакают своим телесным желаниям. В этом и состоит весь смысл их жизни: создать себе максимальный телесный комфорт.  
Хмыкнув, Джейми обвел взглядом мрачную замершую чащу леса и свое ложе из потрепанных одеял.  
– Не пойму, что плохого в комфорте? Я бы тоже, признаться, не отказался от приличной постели с пуховым матрасом в каком-нибудь уютном трактире.  
– Да, но ты же, например, не сделал комфорт смыслом жизни, насколько я могу судить. У тебя есть еще убеждения и желания, ради которых ты готов пожертвовать удобствами.  
– Несомненно, да.  
– А особи низшего уровня из-за стремления к комфорту не могут справиться со страхами, которое диктует им тело: страха остаться в голоде и в холоде, без защиты или без уважения, страха подвергнуться наказанию, боли или унижению. Поэтому они не могут остановиться в своем рефлексивном поведении, не могут изменить что-либо. Как раз они и путают, что есть добро и зло, потому что не желают брать ответственность даже за себя и видеть последствия. Вот ты же, например, чтобы не происходило с твоим телом и... даже, иногда, с душой, никогда не позволял себе сдаваться или подставить кого-нибудь. Для этого как раз и нужна особая смелость и сила. А некоторые из-за своего бесконечного страха часто вредят другим людям, кстати, без особого зла, просто от слабости, часто даже жалеют об этом, переживают, но ничего не могут поделать. Страх сильнее. Подставляют, предают, обижают, запугивают, ну и всякое такое. Конечно, где-то глубоко в душе они понимают, что поступают неправильно, и от этого злятся на себя и на всех заодно. И порождают новые страхи и злобу вокруг. Так что, вряд ли их можно назвать злыми... скорее просто _несчастными_. Говорят, они не ведают, что творят. Может и так, Фрейзер. Если изучить их мотивы повнимательнее, то увидишь, что они просто трусливые, а их, так называемые, злые дела – часто, способ существовать в своем привычном, теплом местечке. И, в итоге – они не могут справиться с испытаниями и вращаются по бесконечному кругу своих проблем, которые наш Эшелон повторяет для них снова и снова, пока они хоть что-то не отважатся поменять.  
– И часто вы это... ну... ликвидируете или упраздняете таких?  
– Низших мы не ликвидируем, а просто гоняем. По кругу. Зачем их ликвидировать, они и так не сильно продвинулись. А вот тех, кто уже перешел на довольно высокие уровни, с тех – спрос больше. И испытания они проходят позаковыристее. Но их мы тоже ликвидируем на несколько порядков чаще, чем упраздняем. Упраздняем мы либо катастрофически безнадежных, которые ничему не учатся, вращаясь вечность на начальном этапе, либо которые совершили что-либо исключительно разрушительное для Системы, добравшись до высших уровней. Но таких относительно мало. Их много раз проверяют, прежде чем вынести окончательный приговор. Сущностную единицу, кстати, чтоб ты понимал, _упразднить_ совсем даже не просто. При этом выделяется огромное количество энергии, которая приводит к маленькому Вселенскому коллапсу. Если по-вашему говорить, то зажигается сверхновая.  
– Аааакх... Сверхновая. Ну, да, да, конечно... как же это я не докумекал. Черт...  
– Н-нда... Я и забыл, Фрейзер, в какой временной период ты живешь, прости. Кстати, чтоб ты не удивлялся, почему вы с твоей женой обитаете именно здесь. По всем показателям этот период очень эффективен для развития функционала сущности, именно из-за своей вопиющей суровости. Поэтому вы здесь так, – он слегка развернулся своим мерцающим образом к Клэр, все еще пребывающей в своем вневременном сне, – и продвинулись. В другом времени, где гораздо комфортней, развитие происходило бы на порядок медленнее. Тело, изнеженное в удобствах, ничем не побуждаемое, обычно стопорит развитие самой сущности тем, что никак не дает ее духовным качествам быстро развиваться. Когда все хорошо, зачем что-то менять, зачем куда-то двигаться, согласись? Приходится дополнительно организовывать суровые встряски, чтобы хоть как-то расшевелить замершую субстанцию. Ей кажется, что на нее сваливается проблема за проблемой, а, на самом деле, если рассмотреть в более широком плане, все происходит исключительно для ее же пользы, так как ведет к повышению ее духовного роста, статуса и к переходу на более высшие уровни, в конечном итоге.  
– Н-нда... Ну, вы и вправду затейники, парни, скажу я вам. Все у вас хитро продумано, похоже. А с нами, со мной и Клэр, куда вы так торопитесь, не пойму?  
– Ну, не то чтобы мы торопились, но насчет тебя поступило особое распоряжение. Кому-то там, – Джо кивнул в сторону черного неба, усыпанного мириадами звезд, – ты срочно понадобился, Фрейзер.  
– Так. Прошу прощения, капитан, но я без нее никуда не пойду, можете не надеяться, – Джейми постарался придать как можно больше ноток непреклонности в свои, завибрировавшие легкой истерикой мысли. – Так и передай этим, своим... организаторам-классификаторам.  
– Ладно, не паникуй, приятель. Посмотрим... – как-то вкрадчиво вторгся в его решительный настрой Джо. – Может, со временем ты изменишь свои приоритеты. Особая миссия – это весьма почетно, поверь. Вряд ли ты так просто откажешься от такой чести. Многие в наших рядах об этом только и грезят. Она может сделать из тебя даже Организатора высшего, третьего ранга, если все сложиться. А там до Распорядителя недалеко. Но для этого ты должен обрести самого себя. Стать полностью независимым. Ни от кого, – Джо слегка кивнул в сторону Клэр. – Так что готовься… к дополнительным этапам прохождения.  
Джейми показалось, что он намертво вцепился руками в плед, будто его прямо в этот самый миг собираются оторвать от Клэр и сделать каким-то непонятным распорядителем. Христос!  
– А не пошел бы ты... к Дьяволу!– процедил он сквозь клацнувшие зубы, первое, что пришло на ум по этому вопросу, выразившись на сей раз совершенно реальными словами.  
Джо с сожалением посмотрел на него.  
– Да ладно тебе, не генери. И учти, то, что большинство из вас принимает здесь за любовь, это и не любовь вовсе. Так и знай.  
– Не понял. А что это?  
– Это привязанность. По сути, использование другого в своих личных интересах. Способ контролировать и обладать. Любовь это совсем не то, что ты думаешь, Фрейзер, поверь. Абсолютная любовь не приемлет контроля и поэтому не вызывает страданий. Только радость и счастье за других, за тех, кого любишь. Потому что у них все хорошо. Пойми, чтобы любить не нужно владеть. А сейчас ты, на самом деле, переживаешь вовсе не за Клэр. А за себя. Как же ты, бедный, будешь жить без нее. Разве не так? Вспомни, радовался ли ты, когда она ушла в другой, более безопасный мир? А? Нет. Ты страдал. Так что это не любовь, Фрейзер. НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЛЮБОВЬЮ...  
– Ну... я радовался.  
– Только слегка, будь честен.  
– Ну да, немного... Вернее, я был спокоен. За нее... за них. Конечно, не буду спорить, мне было очень плохо. Но, в конце-концов, я научился. Я отпустил ее. И сейчас... стараюсь отпускать, хотя мне... всегда страшно.  
– Ладно, в твоем случае, согласен, эгоистических мотивов становится меньше, чем РЕАЛЬНОЙ ЛЮБВИ. Ты – частично! – смог преодолеть свои желания обладать, и ставишь на первое место ее благо. Пожалуй, и это испытание ты проходишь вполне успешно. Пока ты движешься правильной дорогой, что тебе тоже зачтется.  
– Вы... вы разлучите нас... ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ?  
– Это зависит от вас... – туманно ответствовал Организатор. – Хотя ТАМ все совсем по-другому. Там нет понятия пола, детей мы не рожаем, как все планетарные биологические виды, потому что сущности создаются... другим путем. Поэтому я не знаю, захотите ли вы быть вместе. Так как особо и незачем. Только чистая, ИСТИННАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ объединяет сущности в наших мирах. Любовь, которой не нужно ничего, кроме счастья и благополучия всех вокруг. Это чистая связь. Сущности, объединенные таким образом, очень сильны, они создают целые кланы, которые своими связями подпитывают силы друг друга. Но связей может быть много, это не любовь мужчины и женщины в вашем понимании.  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал. Можно я еще пару-другую жизней проживу здесь, на Земле. Если вы сделаете так, чтобы Клэр была рядом. Как мне это заслужить?  
– Ты все-таки глуп, Фрейзер. Ничему-то тебя опыт не учит. Ты ведь понимаешь, что жизнь здесь всегда будет полна боли и страданий.  
– Понимаю. Но мне все равно.  
Джо некоторое время внимательно обозревал погрустневшего собеседника, потом вдруг пыхнул фиолетово-лиловыми завихрениями, из чего Джейми заключил, что он почему-то вышел из себя.  
– Н-ндаа... Если честно, смотрю я на тебя, Фрейзер, и думаю, намутили же делов тут, в земном мире, наши Распорядители, – он саркастически хмыкнул, опять организовав вокруг себя повышенное лучение. – Вот уж, воистину, экспериментаторы... хреновы. Создается у меня все время смутное подозрение, что не слишком-то они положенные инструкции изучали. То ли гордыня у них взыграла, то ли преступную халатность проявили. Надо будет все-таки собраться и рапорт подать. Хотя Создатель, конечно и сам все видит. Не слишком-то удачный эксперимент с обучением получается. Слишком все медленно и непредсказуемо.  
– Зато интересно, сам говоришь, – ехидно скривился Джейми.  
Джо хмыкнул.  
– Необыкновенно.  
– И вообще, куда вам торопиться, парни?  
– Это да. И Создатель уже, видимо, глаза закрыл на весь этот бедлам и работает с тем, что есть. Правда, пробовал Он как-то пару раз взять дело в свои руки, то в назидание всем земным особям потоп приказывал здесь устроить, то грандиозное извержение, а то целую нацию Модераторами назначил, сорок лет их гонял по голой, безжизненной местности. Испытывал и учил, лишениями и страданиями мозги им вправлял, чтобы продвинулись хотя бы до Попечителей. Сущности свои лучшие к ним послал из Верховной Лиги Приближенных, чтоб обучили их. Но не сильно-то ваши особи бестолковые продвинулись, как мы ни старались. Была у Владыки еще идея метеорит какой-нибудь на весь этот серпентарий скинуть, чтобы разом покончить с этаким безнадежным проектом, но уговорили его обождать наши мэтры от науки, дать еще один шанс.  
– ПОСЛЕДНИЙ?  
– Ну, выходит, что так.  
– Постой! Ты точно сейчас уверен, что Я должен ЭТО знать?  
– Да, на самом-то деле, ты и так это знаешь... говорю ж. Просто забыл... на время. А теперь придется тебя блокировать снова. Так что, не страшно.  
– Ладно... Надеюсь, вы там ничего не напутаете, – Джейми с подозрением глянул на Синего, – и я не забуду чего-нибудь по-настоящему важного. Мою жену, например.  
– Ой, да успокойся ты уже, не тронем мы твою жену. Заблокируется исключительно то, что может повредить твоему прохождению.  
– Да уж, надеюсь. Ну, так и что это за ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС?  
– Не берусь судить, насколько хороша была идея изначально, но потом вроде как всё ничего себе вышло. В общем, вызвалась у нас одна сущность быть резидентом-спасателем. Серьезная миссия. На самом-то деле, она суперпрофессионал была в своем деле. Считай, заместитель Всевышнего по особо важным вопросам, надежда его и опора. Организовали мы ей длительную экспедицию с внедрением в мужское тело-носитель с пожизненным проживанием. Я имею ввиду земную жизнь, конечно. Так как сущность по факту бессмертна. Так, представляешь, и этой гиперквалифицированной сущности не удалось достучаться, как она ни старалась. Ее плоть только тридцать с небольшим ваших, земных лет здесь, в этом гадюшнике, и протянуло, – Джо сокрушенно покачал головой. – Нет, я все понимаю, в масштабах Вселенной ты практически всемогуща, но ведь надо было брать в расчет, что тело... оно из плоти и крови. И, тем самым, получается, оно – гигантский ограничитель. С ним ни переместишься мгновенно в любую точку пространства-времени, ни исчезнешь, когда необходимо, в другое измерение, оно постоянно есть-пить просит и... испытывает боль.  
Джейми чувствовал, что внутри у него все сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия, но уже поздно было останавливать увлекшееся привидение.  
– Конечно, здесь, в этом примитивном мире, нельзя было рассказывать всё устройство Вселенной, как оно есть на самом деле, вот она и говорила обо всем... аллегорически. Пыталась учить здешний народ с помощью притч и метафор. Но элементарные, на то и элементарные – поняли ее слишком буквально. И погорела она, по большому счету... на пустяке. Действовала слишком прямолинейно, дерзко... неосмотрительно. Забылась – где она, и кто она. Ну, с больными ещё куда ни шло, с хлебами и рыбой тоже, но мертвые тела зачем было воскрешать, да и по воде ходить – чистое ребячество. А с храмом? С храмом она-таки палку перегнула...  
– С каким храмом, постой? – Джейми встрепенулся от неожиданного прозрения.  
– Известно с каким, Фрейзер. С иерусалимским. Но не поняли ее, конечно, элементарные. Истолковали все слова с точностью до наоборот. Они это хорошо умеют, если выгодно. А она ничего плохого, конечно, не имела в виду, всего лишь поучением занималась и пророчествовала совсем немного. Шкала времени для сущностей ее ранга доступна по всей возможной протяженности, вот она и баловалась легкими предсказаниями. Совсем небольшими, заметь. И доигралась, в итоге. Знала ведь наверняка, что так получится, зачем было на рожон переть. Хотя я ее вполне понимаю – за Идею чего только не стерпишь. Хотя обессмертила здесь имя свое, опять же. На века.  
– Ты сейчас про Спасителя говоришь? – Джейми захолонуло настоящим ужасом от познания таких подноготных реалий.  
– Да не пугайся ты так, Фрейзер. Было, всё было – и Самопожертвование и Спасение. Хотя не зря у вас говорят: не делай добра – не получишь зла. Любимый ученик ее же и предал. А народ тот самый, избранный, который пестовали, холили и лелеяли, так вообще тело её распял. Потом теоретикам нашим пришлось как-то выкручиваться, придумывать красивую историю, дескать, все так и задумано было, чтобы провал её как-то поприличней смотрелся. События эти, кстати, специально с четырех разных точек зрения описали, чтобы выглядела эта история не особо достоверно, как легенда. Хочешь – верь, хочешь – не верь. И, к тому же, это увеличивает варианты толкования.  
– ПРОВАЛ? Разве, в итоге, Он не искупил грехи наши перед Всевышним? Это всё, что? Обман? – Джейми с ужасом чувствовал, как рушится карточным домиком с таким трудом воздвигнутое нерушимое здание.  
– Да нет же, никакого обмана нет. В такой версии все даже к лучшему получилось. Она смогла приоткрыть вам Истину, что такое Вселенская Справедливость. Показала ПУТЬ и подарила НАДЕЖДУ, на спасение: появился ЧЕСТНЫЙ ПРИМЕР, который воодушевил двигаться по этой, праведной дороге, к Свету. В конечном итоге, фигура Спасителя своей кровавой, жертвенной смертью спасла многих здесь от той же ликвидации или, вообще, от упразднения. А многих до сих пор спасает, кстати, уже почитай две тысячи лет прошло на ваш, земной счет. Потому что, как оказалось на самом деле, все сдвинулось. Люди уповают, воодушевляются, идут за Его Идеей. Вера в Спасителя придает силы и не дает сорваться в искушение. Это и есть ТО САМОЕ «ВЕЛИКОЕ ИСКУПЛЕНИЕ ГРЕХОВ», полагаю. Как оказалось, семена все же упали на подготовленную почву. Люди сначала не ведают, что творят, а потом задумываются, переосмысливают. Что мы, на самом деле, и добиваемся, когда работаем здесь. Так что ВСЁ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ. Думаю, не зря она тут мучилась. Но главное – правильно всё надо было представить и на нужные кнопки надавить. Тут уж всей Лиге пришлось потрудиться...  
– Так значит, это всё СЛУЧАЙНО получилось? Ну, и чего ж вы тогда заранее не продумали все как надо, если такие сильно умные?  
– Так говорю ж, мы можем только с определенным вероятностным пределом моделировать, опираясь на допущения, поскольку в Основном Предписании Создателя, первым пунктом стоит СВОБОДНЫЙ ВЫБОР каждой особи в любой сомнительной ситуации. Будущее таким образом становится МНОГОВАРИАНТНЫМ, зависит от выбора каждого. Поэтому его никто не может надолго прогнозировать. И, даже, если перемещаться во времени, вперед-назад, то можно кое-что менять. Поэтому только избранные сущности обладают даром перемещения, и то всего на пару сотен лет. Но, обычно, при этом за ними особый пригляд полагается, и если они сильно пытаются вмешаться, изменить историю, то им просто не дают. Ну, ты знаешь. Пробовал. Пустая затея, учти.  
– Сразу не могли сказать?  
– Мы вам много раз намекали, знаки разные подавали. Даже ребенка вашего пришлось забрать, чтобы вы поняли, что лезете не в свое дело. Так нет. Разве ваша упертость помогла вам услышать?  
– Ты говоришь про Фэйт сейчас? – Джейми чувствовал, как его наполняет ужас непережитой вины.  
– Да. Фэйт была жестоким знаком. И Клэр чуть не умерла, вспомни. Пришлось особые силы привлекать.  
– Особые силы это кто?  
– Мастер Раймонд, если ты помнишь. Он там за вами присматривал изначально. Он – из Лиги. Организатор третьего ранга. У сущностей этой ступени есть способность исцелять биологические тела. И матушка Хильдегард тоже. Они тогда излечили Клэр. Но мы так и не достучались до вас. Вот к чему приводит гордыня, Фрейзер. Уши ваши – не слышат, а глаза – не видят. И, кроме того, спорить с Создателем обычно бессмысленно и чревато. Что б ты понимал.  
Джейми понял, что он боится задать основной вопрос и не может его не задать. Поскольку, это не давало ему покоя до сих пор.  
– Скажи, это из-за нас? Это мы с Клэр сделали?  
– Что?  
– Ну, Каллоден и… столько жизней и… вся Шотландия.  
– Ну, ты даешь, Фрейзер! Вот в этом и есть вся твоя гордыня. Такое событие может спланировать только Лига Распорядителей, с особого разрешения Создателя. Много причин вело к этому, и много нужных последствий должно было произойти после. Так что такие ключевые события не происходят случайно из-за пары взбаламошенных особей. Их планируют и воплощают множество бойцов Лиги. И вы никак не смогли бы его отменить, сколько бы не пытались. Правда, вы нам доставили порядком головной боли своим вмешательством. Пришлось перекраивать наши планы на ходу, чтобы нейтрализовать ваши усилия. Если бы мы умели злиться Фрейзер, вы бы нас ОЧЕНЬ РАЗОЗЛИЛИ своим непробиваемым упорством.  
– Так вы отняли у меня Клэр в НАКАЗАНИЕ? За все это? За мою гордыню?  
– Скажем, это было воспитание. Чтобы ты подумал, осознал, а так же попробовал жить без нее. Самостоятельно. Скажешь, плохо было? Делаешь, что хочешь, никто тебе не указ. Это и называется САМОДОСТАТОЧНОСТЬ, Фрейзер. Ты вкусил этот сладкий плод. Не понимаю я тебя, зачем тебе опять эта зависимость?  
– Я подумаю об этом.  
– Вот и подумай. Выбор всегда за тобой. Хотя мы, как организаторы, никогда не рады этому. Создателю что – понасоздавал схем и инструкций – не жалко. Я понимаю, конечно, что концепция выбора и есть основной базовый пункт всего глобального обучения элементарных. Но иногда думаешь, попробовал бы сам на практике воплотить это уравнение со множеством неизвестных. Порой, варианты настолько непредсказуемы, что приходится только изначальные условия задачи закладывать и некоторые гипотетические предположения, а потом уже расхлебывать то, что из этого выходит. По-вашему, кажется, это называется, – Джо переливчато усмехнулся, – «как кривая вывезет, мать ее».  
– Что ж, «кривая» обычно не подводит... Да. Меня, по крайне мере, точно.  
– Так и есть, Фрейзер. Поскольку, напоминаю, твоя «кривая» в моем ведении, а я стараюсь, приглядываю за тобой, упрямцем бестолковым.  
Джейми снова слегка скривился от покровительственного тона привидения и буркнул, как можно более язвительно:  
– Благодарю покорно, дорогой благодетель.  
– Не стоит благодарности, Фрейзер, – Синий будто не заметил сарказма, только слегка полыхнул каплями темного света. – Это моя работа. Так вот, Всевышний после этого случая, с так называемым, «провалом» Мессии совсем остыл к результатам земного эксперимента и заявил нашим теоретикам-Распорядителям: «Сами, балбесы, наломали дров, сами теперь и выкручивайтесь, как хотите». И – ХА! – «умыл руки»... Пустил все на самотек, то есть. Но теперь уж чего, поздновато копья ломать, ничего не изменишь. Только уповать и разгребать, как получается. Вот говорили им изначально Мудрейшие из Совета: нельзя совмещать душу с телом – адская получится смесь! Кстати ада, если что, тоже не существует... Просто «Гиена огненная» это, фигурально выражаясь, и есть та термоядерная реакция звезды, в которой постепенно сгорает сущность, приговоренная к упразднению. Это такой сложный процесс, когда колоссальную жизненную энергию души сначала переводят в материальную, а потом расходуют ее на благо всей Вселенной в виде топлива, не зазря же ей пропадать, в конце концов. Конечно, получается не совсем-таки вечно, но достаточно долгий срок.  
– Что ж, очень рачительно.  
– Несомненно. Так вот, предупреждали наших умников, что душа совмещенная с телом дает непредсказуемые варианты, да еще при условии, что особям этим, примитивным, положено ПРАВО ВЫБОРА. Но нет, мы же сильно премудрые, да! Развели научную деятельность, доказательства разные, диссертации поназащищали по поводу... борьбы на грани и зашибенного развития от этого. Потребовали себе Право Суверенитета на решения по эксперименту – взяли за все ответственность, словоблуды, чтоб их!  
Джо, ни с того ни с сего вдруг забыв про свою академичную сдержанность, заводился все больше, и Джейми с удивлением заметил, что видение само генерит нескончаемые эмоции, которые слепящими всполохами разрастаются вокруг все ярче.  
– Ухх, сами бы поварились в этой клокочущей людской каше, где не грамма разума, заметь, а только субъективные переживания без конца и края – так называемая, «любовь-ненависть» ваша, которая к Истинной Любви не имеет никакого отношения, «горе-счастье» от ваших непонятных оценок, «ложь-правда», которую сам черт не разберет – посмотрел бы я на них! И хорошо бы еще только так или этак, а то – двести тысяч самых разных оттенков этих животных чувств и эмоций, просто мозг закипает, когда во все это включаешься! Где концы? Где Высшая Логика, которой нас так долго и тщательно обучают? Где хоть какой-нибудь порядок? Да чтобы просчитать Вселенскую целесообразность и Справедливость для всех вместе и каждого в отдельности, приходится целые вычислительные комплексы и массу сотрудников подключать. Жуткий расход ресурсов получается. Или на интуицию свою приходится полагаться, ведь решения иногда надо быстро принимать. А ваши чувства эти низменные прямо через край хлещут так, что защитное поле пробивает и клинит. Как наберешься этой заразы, опять же никакой выдержки не хватает.  
И Синий совсем уж живописно переполыхнул искрами.  
– Я до Второго Ранга еле дослужился в здешнем бардаке, два раза чуть не выперли из Организаторов за просчеты и несоответствие занимаемой должности. Не поймешь совсем, кого продвигать, кого наказывать, кого выручать, кого обучать. И нигде, заметь, этому не учат, как в этом безумном сепараторе действовать, только на практике, как хочешь, так и выкручивайся. Попасть в земную фракцию всегда считалось для бойцов Лиги самым пеклом, практически ссылка для неугодных и слишком прытких. Есть, правда, ненормальные романтики, вроде меня, которые верят в разумное, доброе, вечное – добровольцами вызываются, а потом гребут здесь по полной. Одна надежда, если в струю вдруг попадешь, быстро понесет и бонусов тебе нападает. А так – почитай полный бред.  
– Слушай, парень, – с тихой тоской взмолился Джейми, вконец уставший от странной бессловесной беседы, приправленной этаким накалом эмоций Синего, и осознавая, что «полный бред», сейчас самое подходящее к данной ситуации слово. – А мне-то ты почто жалишься? Кто здесь из нас, прости, организатор? И вообще, может, хватит мне уже мозг выносить? Говори, зачем пришел. Чего тебе от меня надо? Если ты не за мной и не за Клэр, тогда проваливай давай, болезный, я спать вообще-то хочу, – хотя спать, понятно, он совсем даже не хотел, учитывая обстоятельства. – И только не говори, что ты – мой глюк, потому что я не в состоянии понять и половины из того, что ты тут задвигаешь.  
– Да не глюк я. Я – Организатор.  
– Ох, да, да, понял я уже. Не хочу показаться невежливым, приятель, но не мог бы ты как-нибудь организовать свое исчезновение. И как можно проворнее. Будь так добр.  
Джейми откинулся на постели и зажмурил глаза, подчеркнуто деловито попытавшись натянуть одеяло до подбородка, всем своим видом явственно демонстрируя, что разговор должен быть окончен.  
– Ладно. Прости. Накатило чего-то... Забудь. – Джо немного помолчал, видимо обдумывая, потом решился. – Вообще-то, Фрейзер, я пришел за девочкой.  
– За девочкой? В смысле?  
– Мы забираем ее.  
– ЧТО? Пигалицу? НЕТ! – ошеломленный, Джейми не заметил, как подскочил на ноги и с удивлением обнаружил, что тело его, как и тело Клэр, осталось лежать рядом с ней, замершее в той же странной недвижимости. Что за... черт?! ЭТО ВСЕ-ТАКИ СОН?! Ладно, с этим он потом разберется, сейчас не важно. Девочка!  
– Ну, а кого еще? У тебя что, здесь так много девчонок развелось?  
Джейми вдруг с щемящей тоской осознал, что этот маленький, неприкаянный воробышек была уже его, ЕГО ДЕВОЧКОЙ. Он взял ее под свою защиту, он уже представлял, как она выздоровеет и они... откормят ее и... отогреют, и она будет... всегда с ними. Он не даст ее в обиду никому теперь! Он защитит ее...  
– Нет, стой! Погоди. ЗА ЧТО? Вернее, куда? Почему? Господи Иисусе! Она еще так мала. Не надо, прошу, не забирайте ее! – выкрикнул он с тихим болезненным рыком. – Мы опять что-то делаем не так?  
– Все уже решено, Фрейзер. Твое мнение в этом вопросе учитываться не будет, прости. Хотя благодаря тебе она достойно прошла специально организованные сложнейшие испытания с миссией помощника и, надо сказать, проявила в них недюжинную смелость и силу. Она ведь совершенно искренне стремилась защитить тебя, Фрейзер.  
Джейми с резью в сердце вспомнил, как неловко и трогательно девчушка старалась опекать его в трудную минуту. А сама... не успела сбежать.  
– Она сделала это, несмотря на то, что подвергалась суровой опасности. Не сомневайся, никаких корыстных мотивов, чтобы она там не говорила – только добрая воля и честное желание. Как сказал один ваш мудрец, ПОСТУПКИ – ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ ПРАВДА. Так и есть. Могла ведь сбежать через свою дыру, которую выкопала. Но... осталась. Представь, ради тебя.  
– Да... я уже понял, – Джейми почувствовал, как мир вокруг тяжко дрогнул.  
– Да, Фрейзер. Но не переживай ты так, это было ее собственное прохождение. Она выполнила свое Великое Служение с полной отдачей и, таким образом, сразу подвинулась на несколько уровней. Ей и так оставалось немного до уровня Наблюдателя. Ее сущность специально поместили в этот исключительный террариум, чтобы испытать, сможет ли она быть тем, кем для нее планируется. Теперь она заслуженно шагнула сразу на третью ступень и станет Наблюдателем-помощником третьего ранга с правами быстрого реагирования. Так что я ее забираю. Но она очень просила дать ей возможность попрощаться с тобой. В связи с этим, мне и пришлось тут сейчас раскрыться... гмм... немного. Прости, кажется, я наболтал лишнего.  
– Попрощаться? – растерянно пробормотал Джейми, чувствуя, как острая тяжесть непоправимости болезненно стиснула грудь. – Так это и есть твой «сюрприз», да? Какая же ты все-таки сволочь, организатор.  
– Ничего личного, Фрейзер. Это всего лишь работа. Прости.  
Джейми скрипнул зубами от катастрофической невозможности пробить эту глухую стену.  
– Постой!.. Но она же мне жизнь спасла! Неужели для вас это не имеет значения?  
– Похоже, ты меня совсем не слышишь, парень. ДЛЯ ЭТОГО ОНА И БЫЛА ТАМ. Без нее твое тело уже было бы разрушено и восстановлению, как носитель сущности, не подлежало. Попросту говоря, оно давно бы уже лежало в могиле. Ситуация была смоделирована четко – либо твоя земная жизнь, либо ее. Сложный выбор, скажи, – Джо с азартом художника потер то, что походило на руки, отчего пламя вокруг него снова увеличило интенсивность. – Эх, как я люблю организовывать подобные экстраординарные штуки, где действительно все на грани. Хотя, впрочем, как я уже говорил, это все в твоем вкусе, Фрейзер, уж что-что, а скучать рядом с тобой точно не приходится. Все время ухо востро надо держать, даже, признаться, не успеваю я за тобой с организацией. Вечно ты со своей свободой воли куда-нибудь встреваешь, сильно даже моделировать ничего не приходиться. Наоборот, нужно помощников держать наготове и подсылать их тебе без конца. Присматривать за тобой, признаться, не сильно великое удовольствие. Дюже хлопотно.  
– Смоделирована?!.  
Джейми почти не вникал в сентенции синего, поскольку его с головой захолонул ужас беспомощности и отвращения. И как он забыл!.. Он опять прошел ЧЕРЕЗ АД, а это все хладнокровно СМОДЕЛИРОВАНО? Снова звучит, как безобидная игра, но ведь это была совсем даже не игра: гнев, боль и страх были настоящими. Он вновь с щемящим ужасом осознал бесстрастную циничность этой системы их, так называемого, ОБРАЗОВАНИЯ. И свое безграничное бессилие перед ней. Он готов был вцепиться в Синего, если бы не осознавал полную бессмысленность в том, чтобы отколошматить прозрачный сгусток тумана. Ублюдки! Даже Сам Иисус для них очередной выпавший винтик, который не справился со своим заданием!.. Да пошли вы со своей дьявольской целесообразностью, когда сердце так рвется!  
– Послушай, – Синий, кажется, смотрел на него с некоторым сочувствием, – ты сейчас не можешь осознать грандиозность всего замысла, поскольку твое тело с его бесконечными эмоциями тебе не дает, но как только ты хмм... попозже... выйдешь ЗА ПРЕДЕЛЫ и начнешь мыслить трансцендентно, то ты поймешь и... оценишь.  
Джейми заметил, как, в отличие от голубого собеседника, от него самого, то есть от его странной, свободной от тела ипостаси исходит яркое, трепещущее свечение, и цвет почему-то ему виделся, как зеленоватый. И он чувствовал, как всполохи этой энергии сейчас бесконтрольно разрастались, расплескивались по сторонам, и из-за этого было стойкое ощущение, что внутри у него все кипит, будто в бурлящем котле, мешая ему мыслить трезво и хладнокровно, как было необходимо в данный момент для того, чтобы найти нужные слова. Он постоял с минуту, отрешаясь от происходящего и пытаясь успокоить клокочущее жжение в области груди. Потом попробовал еще раз. Но ему это плохо удавалось...  
– Но я же хотел!.. Я буду... Клянусь! Мы позаботимся о ней. Послушай, она и не пожила вовсе. Не видела никакой... СОВЕРШЕННО НИКАКОЙ любви... Так нельзя! Да что у вас?.. Совсем сердца нет?! Мать вашу раз так! Эта ваша целесо... образность... она хуже... хуже всего мирового зла вместе взятого, ей Богу! – он мысленно почти вопил от бессилия, нахлынувшей на него с новой силой. – Ну, послушай, ты же... ты же организатор, черти тебя раздери! Сделай так, чтобы она осталась.  
– Фрейзер, да отрешись от своих мелочных интересов и услышь меня, наконец. Для нее уже нет смысла в этой жизни, ее ждет следующий виток. И потом, ее тело-носитель сильно изувечено, а, кроме того, оно – неизлечимо больно. Мне не дана способность исцелять тела. Пока не положена по статусу, прости. И, даже, если рана на ее голове не была бы смертельной, через пару лет она все равно умрет от сифилиса. Она – шлюха. Ты это помнишь? И она уже заражена.  
– Моя жена... Она вылечит ее! Она сможет. Этот ее... п-пенициллин. Он поможет.  
– Нет, у нее нет сейчас достаточно этого лекарства, и еще не скоро появится. Без лечения девочка умрет в страшных мучениях через пару-тройку лет. Да и для вас она не будет безопасной. Нужно будет все время держать ее на расстоянии. Сифилис может быть слишком заразен. Мы не можем так рисковать.  
Джейми почувствовал некоторое облегчение.  
– Так я сейчас не заражен?  
– Сейчас – нет. На удивление. Хотя ты поступал очень опрометчиво, когда ел с ней из одной чашки. Эти бактерии сифилиса передаются через влажный контакт и открытые раны. Но твой организм, на счастье, почему-то не слишком восприимчив к данной инфекции. Или, может быть, сильный стресс обострил твой иммунитет. А то пришлось бы сейчас изыскивать для тебя дополнительные возможности для лечения.  
– Ох. Ну, хоть одна хорошая новость. Мою задницу теперь оставят в покое.  
– Знаешь, – Синий подозрительно злорадно усмехнулся, – на сто процентов никогда нельзя дать гарантии, так что я бы не особо сопротивлялся на твоем месте.  
– Так. Стоп. Я заражен или нет? – Джейми упрямо полыхнул зеленым пламенем.  
Джо внимательно уставился на его неподвижное тело, лежащее в мертвецком сне.  
– На первый взгляд, я не вижу заражения, но гарантий дать не могу. Так что, лучше бы ты потерпел несколько раз, чем потом пожалеть. Профилактика никогда не помешает.  
– Ой, ну, понятно... Кто б сомневался? Это же ваш излюбленный способ обучения – прогонять мою задницу через особо изощренные пытки.  
– Ну, знаешь, как там у вас говорят, мало ума в голове задает много работы для ног... особенно, для верхней их части, да?  
– Ну, шутки шутить ты у нас тут, вижу, хорошо выучился.  
– С кем поведешься, как говорится... тот и научит.  
– Пффф... От того и наберешься, болван. Да черт с вами, что хотите со мной делайте, только девочку не забирайте.  
– Послушай, Фрейзер, ваше с Клэр обучение еще не закончено, а дальнейший план для вас уже составлен. И туда не входит это создание.  
– Создание?! Да что б вас! Но разрешите хотя бы попробовать, наверняка, мы справимся. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
– Нет, Фрейзер. Это как раз то сомнительное добро, которое ведет к плохим последствиям, прежде всего, конечно, для той же девочки. Ее благо – это уйти сейчас. Если ты отбросишь свои эгоистичные эмоции и подумаешь трезво, то, надеюсь, поймешь это. И отпустишь ее. Это и есть та любовь, о которой я говорил. Все остальное – твои личные заморочки, прости.  
– Да пошел ты! Дьявол! Я не отдам ее!  
Синий тихонько завибрировал, будто от смеха.  
– Как ты это себе представляешь?  
– Не знаю пока.  
– Опять ты замахиваешься на такие вещи, Фрейзер, что даже Всевышний осуществить, порой, не в состоянии. Гордыня, мой милый, это смертный грех. Даже в Библии написано. И ничему-то тебя жизнь не учит. Придется, кажется, организовать для тебя еще пару-другую головомоек, чтобы слегка сбавить твою вселенскую спесь. Процесс запущен и его не остановить, пойми, чего бы там тебе не хотелось с твоим узким элементарным мировоззрением.  
– Мпфмм...  
– Ты лучше сосредоточься сейчас на том, чтобы попрощаться с ней. Пусть уйдет спокойно – она этого заслужила. Она ведь действительно спасла твое тело для дальнейшей земной жизни. Дала тебе возможность здесь набираться опыта и продвигаться дальше, а не начинать практически с нуля на предыдущей ступени. Потому что ты, по всем нашим инструкциям, еще не готов, чтобы перейти на следующую.  
Джейми замер, внимательно рассматривая Синего, потом устало мотнул головой.  
– Не понимаю я этой вашей любви? КАК МОЖНО дать умереть человеку во имя любви?  
– Очень просто. Если твой любимый человек мучается, разве ты бы не помог бы ему? Даже если бы пришлось его убить.  
– Не знаю, наверное, я бы попытался. Спасти его сначала.  
– И продлил бы его мучения и агонию, лишь бы остаться хорошим парнем. Да?  
– Боже. Я не знаю. Я не хочу делать такой выбор. Но если придется...  
– Ты убьешь, я знаю.  
– Наверное.  
– Ты убьешь, это ясно. Поэтому мы не будем организовывать тебе такое испытание,  
– О, благодарю.  
– Если ты пройдешь его сейчас. С девочкой. Отпусти ее. Поверь, для нее так лучше.  
– Но как же?..  
– Что «как же»?  
– Ведь Бог есть безграничная любовь. Так в Библии сказано.  
– Он и есть, не сомневайся.  
– Почему Он немилосерден к этому несчастному ребенку?  
– Любовь и милосердие, они разные бывают, Фрейзер. Разные. Все, что ты видишь вокруг себя, и все, что ты переживаешь, имеет прямое отношение к любви. И даже тогда, когда тебе слишком больно или приходится причинять боль другому. НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛУЧАЕТСЯ ПРОСТО ТАК. Все лишь для того, чтобы показать дорогу. «Имеющий глаза, да увидит...» Помнишь? Любовь – это проводник. К Свету. Она такая, любовь Всевышнего. Бескомпромиссная и суровая. И это есть истинное милосердие. Высокая цель оправдывает любые средства. Разве нет?  
Джо приблизился почти вплотную, и Джейми почувствовал непрерывное тягучее движение, исходящее от синей субстанции, и искрящее острое покалывание по всей своей удивительно-прозрачной ипостаси. Его зеленоватую оболочку как-бы слегка затягивало в этот пульсирующий голубой водоворот и, в то же время, мягко отторгало.  
– Послушай, извини, – ощутил он всем нутром прощальные мысли видения, – если я заставил тебя узнать вещи, которые могут изменить твои убеждения. Поверь, иногда некоторые убеждения мешают жить. И лучше бы их слегка пересмотреть. Но, кажется, ты готов был это услышать. Просто то, что ты узнал, никак не меняет то, во что ты верил. Это взгляд немного с другого ракурса.  
– Да, – Джейми упрямо склонил голову, – в основном ничего не изменится, полагаю. Я все равно буду верить во что могу и хочу.  
– Несомненно.  
– Еще только один вопрос, организатор. Можно?  
– Слушаю тебя.  
– Как различить тогда, скажи?  
– Что различить?  
– Как понять, где ваша Истинная Справедливость, которой нужно держаться? Ведь так и вправду с ума можно сойти в этой путанице.  
– Думаю, все ответы там, Фрейзер, в Книге книг. Она вам для того и дана, чтобы держаться Истины. Она показывает верный путь. Только не доверяй толкованиям. Как раз они и наводят путаницу.  
– Понятно. Ладно тогда.  
– Удачи тебе, Фрейзер.  
– Благодарю. Как я представляю, в свете нашей беседы, она мне еще сильно понадобиться.  
Пламенеющий образ ничего не ответил, только, улыбнувшись, еле заметно качнул своей прозрачной головой.

_Тот, кто с хрустальной душой, тот наказан расплатой большой.  
Остаются лишь крошки стекла – жизнь прошла.  
Нет, есть другой ответ: «Будет много лет жить душа хрустальная…»  
Шепчет хрустальная даль, повторяет разбитый хрусталь,  
Повторяет звенящая синь: «Динь... динь... динь...» _

**Е. Евтушенко**

ОНИ СТОЯЛИ РЯДОМ НАД ЕЕ БЕЗЖИЗНЕННЫМ худеньким телом, укутанным в плед до самого подбородка. Только тоненькая ручка, в безотчетной попытке освободиться, выпросталась из-под одеяла, и осталась, безвольная, лежать рядом с забинтованной после операции головой.  
Он сам придерживал ее выбритую голову, пока Клэр, с ловкостью бывалого хирурга, быстро и сосредоточенно ковырялась в ране.  
Значит, не удалось…  
«Прости меня, пигалица», – безостановочно крутилось в его голове.  
Джейми поймал себя на мысли, что пристально рассматривает большого муравья, который, видимо, давеча деловито полз по ее щеке, но так и замер, не успев добежать пару дюймов до рта, приоткрытого в последнем, судорожном выдохе. «Надо будет позаботиться об этом...» – как-то безучастно подумал он.  
– Вот тварь! – непонятно в чей адрес сухо пыхнул рядом с ним сгусток мерцающего радужного свечения, очертаниями странно напоминающего маленькое костлявое создание.  
– Прости... пигалица. Я не смог... защитить тебя.  
Она коротко глянула на него.  
– Я знала, ты вернешься за мной, Малкольм.  
– Да... Но я не спас тебя.  
Она хмыкнула тихо, в своей, немного покровительственной манере:  
– Олух ты все-таки, Малкольм. Что б ты мог сделать?  
Джейми мысленно пожал плечами, от чего зеленоватое свечение вокруг него тоже пришло в движение.  
– Мог бы. Просто... я опоздал.  
– Да ничего, бывает... Не бери в голову.  
Они помолчали, невольно рассматривая неподвижный кокон из одеял перед собой.  
– Я убил его.  
Она глянула на него серьезно.  
– Да. Я знаю. Сволочь он был. Туда ему и дорога.  
– Спасибо, что помогла мне. Выжить. От меня и от моей жены. Мне очень жаль, что ты не остаешься с нами. Очень жаль.  
– Наверное. Но теперь я буду спокойна, что она рядом с тобой. За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, чудик. Она выглядит разумной женщиной, хоть и стерва порядочная, сразу видно. Но хотя бы присмотрит за тобой.  
– Да уж... Хорошо, когда она делает это без фанатизма.  
– Хмм... Интересно, зачем она втыкает иголки тебе в зад?  
– Что? А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Видела.  
– Как? Ты же была без сознания.  
– Да нет, это ОНО было... без сознания, – девочка протянула руку к своему замершему телу, – а я… мне кажется, будто я летала вокруг. Туда… Сюда… И я видела, как она… тыкает в тебя... большу-у-ущей иголкой. Бр-р-р.. При этом у нее такой вид, словно она оч-чень довольна. Ха, в отличие от тебя... И за что она тебя так, а?  
– Не «за что», а зачем? Ну… это... вроде как ритуал такой... ведьминский. Чтобы я не болел. Она так говорит.  
– Понятно. Наверное, ты ее сильно боишься, раз терпишь такое. Я бы уже точно сбежала.  
– Боюсь? Ну, знаешь, я сильно боюсь только одного – потерять ее. Так же, как и она меня.  
– Да... никогда мне этого не понять, чудик.  
– Это называется... любовь, девочка...  
– Так я и знала.  
– Что?  
– Что любовь это что-то очень, очень дурацкое. Многие делают из-за нее что-то совсем странное. И не говори мне только, что это хорошо.  
– Если бы ты смогла остаться... Я бы... мы бы... показали тебе, что лучше этого ничего на свете нет.  
– Как? Втыкали бы иголки мне в зад?  
– Ну... иногда и это любовь тоже, да.  
– Нет уж, увольте... Как-нибудь обойдусь без этой вашей любви.  
Они помолчали.  
– Ну что? Давай прощаться уже, Малкольм. Хотя... Терпеть этого не могу!  
– Я тоже. Прощай, пигалица. Надеюсь, ты будешь помнить обо мне. Как-нибудь. Вдруг получится...  
– Да не знаю я. Вроде помню пока. Как хоть тебя зовут-то? Малькольм? Почему тогда она звала тебя Джейми?  
– Ну, так-то да, Малкольм – это одно из моих имен. Но родные называют меня Джеймс. Джеймс Фрейзер.  
– Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Джеймс Фрейзер.  
– А тебя как зовут, пигалица. У тебя есть имя?  
– Я не помню. Как меня только не называли, шлюха, отродье, сучка, дрянь, уже все и не упомнишь. Ты вот пигалицей назвал почему-то...  
Они снова замолчали, рассеяно таращась на стылое тело перед собой.  
– А то имя, которое дали тебе при рождении? Мама? Как она тебя называла?  
– Я не знаю, ее уже давно нет в живых, и я не помню, как она меня звала. И ее я тоже не помню. Хотя, видишь, у меня там, на шее, такая штучка. Она сломана, я редко ее открываю. Но мне кажется... Там внутри что-то такое написано. Просто я читать не умею. Забери это себе. На память.  
– Ладно.  
– Ой, ну как же по-дурацки я выгляжу, оказывается. Чё-орт.  
– Почему ж по-дурацки?  
– Ну, страшная какая-то – худая и вообще... нелепая. Хоть рот-то мне закрой потом. А то кто-нибудь нагадит туда невзначай.  
– Ничего ты не страшная, не выдумывай. Очень даже... красивая.  
– Тоже мне, нашел красоту, – она презрительно хмыкнула в ответ и сокрушенно покачала головой. Дескать, что с тебя взять... Олух, он и есть олух.  
– Я... я позабочусь о... твоем теле как следует, девочка. Не переживай.  
– Надеюсь. Жалко все-таки с ним расставаться, хоть не сказать, что я была им сильно довольна. Слишком много с ним проблем.  
Радужный образ девочки чуть развернулся к поджидающему в стороне Организатору, и Джейми вдруг заметил, как она изменилась. Перед ним излучала переливы спокойного зеленовато-голубого света фигура девушки лет двадцати – двадцати пяти, привлекательной, но суровой внешности, похожей на женщин-охотниц из индейских племен, как их изображали в книгах об Америке, которые он когда-то читал. Но почему-то ее возраст совсем не удивил его сейчас. Пигалица, он чувствовал это сразу, не была ребенком в своей, уже достаточно зрелой душе.  
Маленькие искорки, похожие на светлячков, двигаясь в плавном таинственном хороводе, нежно мерцали у нее внутри, в то угасая, то вспыхивая опять. И Джейми услышал ее печаль.  
– Ну, ладно. Мне пора. Прощай, чудик.  
Джейми ощутил жжение в груди и почувствовал, как пламя горечи вокруг него разрастается.  
– Прощай, милая. Даст Бог... увидимся еще. Может, в следующей жизни. И, девочка моя. Пока я жив, я не забуду тебя.  
– Ну вот... что я говорила! Ты все-таки неисправимый болван, Джеймс Фрейзер. Да.  
Он чуть усмехнулся ее извечно снисходительному тону и склонил голову на прощание.  
Она тоже улыбнулась ему напоследок и внимательно посмотрела на него своими странными опаловыми глазами с темным ободком вокруг радужки, будто заглядывая в самую глубину его души, потом отвернулась и, приблизившись к Синему, двинулась чуть впереди него к лесу. Джейми долго следил за ними, пока оба они не растворились за деревьями. Мерклый свет незаметно потух, и он, вздохнув, открыл глаза. Вокруг вовсю светило утреннее солнце.

*******

Я ПРОСНУЛАСЬ, КОГДА СОЛНЦЕ БЫЛО уже высоко, и вздрогнула в ужасе, пришедшим вместе с осознанием. Фергюс, дежуривший первую половину ночи возле девочки, должен был разбудить меня на смену. Но не разбудил. С трудом выпутавшись из одеял, я, не теряя времени на то, чтобы вскочить на ноги, на четвереньках ринулась к своей маленькой пациентке, плохо понимая спросонок, что происходит. И словно наткнулась на невидимую стену. Джейми задумчиво стоял на коленях возле потухшего, спелёнанного тельца и бережно держал прозрачные пальчики в своей огромной ладони. Я не видела его лица – пряди, упавшие с его склоненной головы, тихо шевелились от утреннего ветерка. Я подползла поближе и с силой вцепилась в его плечо.  
– Джейми? Что? Как она?  
Хотя уже прекрасно видела – произошло непоправимое.  
Джейми коротко глянул на меня, и я заметила, как осунулось и посерело его лицо, а в глубине потемневших глаз застыли отзвуки беспомощности и вины.  
– Она ушла, Саксоночка. Во сне. Надеюсь... очень надеюсь... она не мучилась.  
И осторожно положил костлявую ручку поверх одеяла.  
– Думаю, сейчас ей хорошо, Джейми... Ее земные страдания... закончились. Теперь она с Богом, – пробормотала я машинально, хотя понимала, насколько это слабое утешение в данной ситуации.  
– Да, – хмуро ответил мне Джейми, поднимаясь с колен. – Что ж, по крайне мере, в последний свой день она была не одинока.

МЫ ПОХОРОНИЛИ ДЕВОЧКУ НА БЕРЕГУ звенящей лесной реки. Сочные потоки света настойчиво проникали сквозь густое переплетение ветвей и дарили свои сверкающие брызги хрустальным бурлящим струям. Надеюсь, ей не будет скучно здесь, в окружении буйного солнца, стремительной воды и неугомонного тропического леса, насыщенного несмолкаемым разнообразием жизни.  
Джейми был сосредоточен и угрюм, но вполне спокоен. Он прочитал короткую молитву над маленькой каменистой могилой, которую мы с Йеном щедро усыпали неведомыми белоснежными цветами, а потом взял меня за руку и, тихонько пожав, что-то вложил в нее. Я разомкнула сведенные пальцы.  
Это было нечто слегка помятое и замусоленное, отдаленно напоминающее медальон. Я с трудом открыла приржавевший погнутый замочек. Портрет внутри явно существовал, но был такой затертый, что различить на нем что-либо стало почти невозможно.  
А внизу с трудом просматривалось выписанное тонкой вязью слово, похожее на имя, но какое-то очень необычное.  
– Легна, – прочитала я безучастно, – странно, никогда не слышала такого...  
– Во многих семьях Нагорья принято звать детей наоборот, произнося имя с конца. Чтобы оградить от чар злых духов. Я не знаю, откуда это дитя, Саксоночка, но тут, сдается мне, такой же случай.  
Йен и Фергюс навалились на меня с двух сторон, заглядывая через плечо.  
– Ангел, – прочитали мы хором и оторопело уставились на Джейми. Не знаю, как у парней, но у меня волоски на предплечьях встали дыбом, когда по ним отчетливо побежали мурашки.  
– Да, – невесело усмехнулся Джейми и отвернулся. – Давай собираться, Саксоночка, нам пора.  
Дикция у него была немного заторможена из-за пережитого горя.  
– Как ты чувствуешь себя, Джейми?  
– Вполне, – коротко ответил он и пошел запрягать лошадей.

МЫ ПРОДОЛЖИЛИ СВОЙ ПУТЬ, КАК и планировали, к тетушке Джейми – Джокосте, прерванный так внезапно и трагично. Но нас еще волновала судьба бедного Ролло, оставшегося на попечении трактирщицы в соседнем городке, который нам, слава Богу, был по дороге.  
Конечно, мы понимали, что шансы на выживание собаки были ничтожно малы. Когда мы уезжали, бедный пес, похоже, доживал свои последние часы. И мы отдавали себе отчет, что только чудо могло бы заставить его протянуть те несколько дней, которые мы отсутствовали в поисках Джейми, а тем более маловероятно, что он смог бы оправиться от тяжелейшего ранения. Осознавая, что вести нас ждут очень неутешительные, мы тряслись по лесной дороге в подавленном молчании, удрученные событиями прошлыми и предстоящими.  
Джейми, задумчиво глядя в одну точку, методично оттачивал и без того острейший кинжал, Йен грустно дремал, привалившись на мешки, Фергюс управлял лошадьми, а я пыталась штопать обтрепавшийся плед, насколько мне позволяли камешки и корни, вразнобой долбившие по жестким колесам повозки.  
Кроме всего прочего, меня мучила, на самом деле, еще одна проблема. В этом же городке я заложила свое кольцо, чтобы выкупить Джейми.  
(Серебряное кольцо – семейная реликвия Джейми и Клэр. Джейми подарил его Клэр на свадьбу, еще во время ее первого пребывания в прошлом, и с тех пор, даже будучи в браке за Френком Рендоллом, она не снимала его, храня память о своем возлюбленном, который, по ее убеждению, погиб при Каллодене).  
Я не стала посвящать его во все тонкости наших финансовых махинаций, справедливо ожидая, что он не оценит жертвы, а просто сказала, что кольцо погнулось при драке с пиратами, и я отдала его в починку. Он посмотрел на меня как-то уж очень внимательно, с сомнением хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Теперь я надеялась, что кольцо так и лежит в скупке, и мне не придется выложить за него кругленькую сумму, которой у меня не было. Объясняться с Джейми, если вскроется обман, не слишком веселенькая перспектива. Вряд ли такой аргумент, как спасение его жизни, являлся в данном случае достаточно веской альтернативой пропаже нашего «святого» кольца. Что и говорить, задница моя от этих размышлений неприятно зудела, а я с опаской поглядывала на моего сурового мужа и тихо вздыхала.  
Наконец, к вечеру показалось знакомое нам заведение, и мы заехали во двор трактира. Хозяйка узнала нас и встретила с понятным радушием, а потом, радостно улыбаясь, поманила на задний двор. Ролло был там. Он встрепенулся, навострил свои небольшие уши и, оскалившись в собачьей ухмылке, поднялся с соломенной подстилки нам навстречу, слабо пошатываясь. И... оказался прямиком в объятиях взвизгнувшего Йена.  
(Ролло – полу-собака полу-волк – по сути, равноправный член семьи Фрейзеров, на протяжении нескольких книг Дианы верный спутник племянника Джейми – Йена – во всех его непростых приключениях, из-за которого у Йена даже появилось индейское имя – Брат Волка. Эпизод с ранением Ролло пиратами имел место быть у Дианы, правда, ранение там было не смертельное).  
– Ролло! Дружище! Ты жив! Как я рад! – вопил он, осторожно тормоша пса и ероша от избытка чувств густую шерсть на его мощной лохматой шее, но стараясь не задевать плотную повязку, опоясавшую его грудь и бок.  
Заботы трактирщицы и ее дочери не пропали даром – пес, казалось, выглядел вполне себе оправившимся, хоть и весьма ослабевшим. Чудо, несомненно, случилось. У меня камень упал с сердца, когда я смотрела на умилительную картину встречи двух закадычных друзей.  
Но, казалось, Ролло не проявлял особой радости по поводу бурного свидания с Йеном. А, может, просто был слишком слаб, чтобы выказывать какие-либо чувства. Он вежливо лизнул ликующего паренька в нос и, как только представилась такая возможность, осторожно вывернулся из его любвеобильных объятий. Потом нетвердой походкой подошел к Джейми, рассеяно наблюдавшему за всем этим восторгом, и с умиротворением уткнулся острой мордой ему в колени. Мы все немного опешили, а Джейми посмотрел на меня озадаченно и пожал плечами.  
– Да, привет, привет, пес. Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – потрепал он его по холке. – Надеюсь, ты теперь в добром здравии.  
Ролло постоял так немного, явно наслаждаясь моментом, потом, ни на кого больше не глядя, побрел к своему обустроенному в загоне месту и улегся удовлетворенный, чуть повиливая прямым, как стрела, пушистым хвостом.  
Я расценила это как хороший знак.

*******

– ТА-А-А-АК! – ТИХО ПРОРЫЧАЛА Я, в сердцах бросив на пол тяжелые мешки с овощами и крупой. – И КАК это называется, позвольте вас спросить?!  
Сидящая за столом компания замерла и молча воззрилась на меня, в легком смятении. Кто-то с явным негодованием от моего необъяснимого посягательства на их святая святых – солидное мужское времяпровождение за картами и кружкой эля, а кое-кто – будто только что очнулся от дурманящего сна – таращился на меня с ошалелым ступором, переходящим в легкий ужас от непоправимости содеянного. Слава Иисусу, глаза Джейми трагически расширились, что, на мой предвзятый взгляд, все-таки явилось смягчающим вину обстоятельством, доказывающим, что совесть бесстыжего ублюдка еще не вся проиграна в его дурацкие карты.  
– ОЙ! КЛЭ-ЭР, ДЕТКА! ПРОСТИ!  
Три моих охламона в панике переглянулись. Заметив, как побледнел огромный, основательно потрепанный шотландец, со следами откровенного насилия на лице, остальные мужчины за столом, опасливо поглядывая в мою сторону, заерзали.  
– БЛАГОДАРЮ, что вы встретили меня у рынка ЧЕРЕЗ ЧАС, как обещали, и мне не пришлось тащить на себе два мешка чертовых припасов! – процедила я сквозь стиснутые зубы и, резко развернувшись, гордо прошествовала к лестнице, с удовлетворением отметив, как провинившиеся парни сорвались с места, услужливо отбирая из моих рук легкую корзинку с зеленью и сыром.  
– Поздно уже! – прошипела я, но корзинку все-таки отдала.  
– А что? Уже час прошел что ли, тетушка? – суетился вокруг не слишком удрученный Йен. – Мы... мы просто не заметили... п-прости.  
– Я уже поняла! – сварливо пыхнула я. – Где уж вам заметить, когда вы вовсю предаетесь пагубным развлечениям, пока ваша старая немощная тетушка, шастает по рынку и делает закупки в дорогу, как какой-нибудь чертов грузчик.  
– Прости, – еще раз жалобно пропел Йен, – тут такая мазь пошла, тетушка, – рассеяно-азартные глаза паренька определенно были в этот момент не со мной. – И, вообще, ты еще не совсем немощная, вернее, совсем даже не немощная. Ты еще ого-го! Что ты! – пробормотал он автоматически, увлеченно посматривая на оставленный теплый круг картежников, которые, потягивая эль, терпеливо ждали, чем разрешится эта неожиданная помеха в моем лице. Карты и соблазнительные горстки монет призывно располагались перед ними на столе.  
«Ах, ты ж, паразит!» Рассчитывая, не буду скрывать, на комплименты другого плана, я в сердцах хлопнула паренька веером по плечу. Без особого усердия, конечно.  
Йен, с трудом оторвавшись от притягательного зрелища за столом, заискивающе уставился на меня, бессознательно потирая пострадавшее место. Второй балбес так же честно пытался выдавить из себя сокрушенный вид, но у него это что-то плохо получалось.  
– Можно мы пойдем, миледи, а?  
И французский мошенник, склонившись ко мне, заговорщицки прошептал одной половинкой рта:  
– Сдается мне, я вот-вот выиграю приличную сумму.  
Не успела я пожать плечами, как парни живехонько испарились. Корзинка опять оказалась в моих руках.  
– Клэр, ну зачем ты все это тащила? – Джейми снова отобрал у меня корзинку. К его чести, надо сказать, он был заметно смущен.  
– А что мне оставалось делать? – рыкнула я. – Позвонить тебе я все равно бы не могла.  
– Позвонить?!  
– Ай, ладно, забудь.  
На самом деле я дала себе зарок – не вспоминать об удобствах цивилизации будущего, но тут не могла не оценить всю прелесть телефонной связи. Просто как без рук иногда.  
– Ты могла ведь прислать какого-нибудь парнишку-посыльного, чтобы он нас позвал, или взять носильщика.  
– Конечно, я наняла носильщика, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Джейми тут же заметно расслабился, и недоумение в его глазах сменилось облегчением. Губы его дрогнули, когда он чуть хохотнул:  
– За упрямую чокнутую сассенах (sassenach – гэльск. саксонец, англичанин, чужестранец), разумеется.  
– О! Спасибо, дорогой! Как это мило. Думаешь, я буду полмили переть на себе целых сорок фунтов? В гору? Только ради того, чтобы тебе что-то доказать? – я заметила, как он скептически сморщился. – Вот не суди по себе!  
– Но ты можешь. Переть, я имею в виду.  
– Не думаю. Я уже не девочка, Джейми, чтобы развлекаться подобным образом.  
– Да ладно тебе, что за мрачные мысли, милая. Ты любого в этом вопросе за пояс заткнешь. И, вообще – это к слову – ты вовсе даже не старая, душа моя, что ты, право... Ты самая великолепная красотка из всех дам, которых я видел в своей жизни. Са-амая обворожительная... Без сомнения.  
Он чуть наклонился ко мне, с легкой усмешкой мягко пришёптывая мне на ухо, и я вдруг почувствовала вибрации такой знакомой неги во всем теле.  
«Вот, злодей! Думаешь, все так просто сойдет тебе с рук?»  
– Не подлизывайся, мерзавец, – веер, в свою очередь, хлестко опустился и на его плечо, но Джейми даже этого не заметил. Или сделал вид.  
– Ну, чего ты злишься, Клэр? Ты ведь сама не хотела, чтобы я пошел с тобой. Говорила, что тебе надо сосредоточиться и как следует все обдумать. Ты же не любишь, когда я шляюсь с тобой за покупками.  
– Говорила. Просто у тебя обычно при этом такой кислый вид, что я чувствую себя виноватой... и нервничаю.  
– Не правда. Я ЛЮБЛЮ ходить с тобой везде.  
– С каких это пор, интересно? – я приподняла одну бровь.  
Джейми посмотрел на меня серьезно, и выражение его лица как-то неуловимо изменилось:  
– С некоторых, Саксоночка... С некоторых. Поверь, ТЕПЕРЬ я готов ходить с тобой куда угодно, если ты не против.  
– Ладно, учту. Хорошо бы ты еще вспоминал про меня иногда, особенно, когда что-то обещаешь.  
– Прости. Правда, Клэр. Время как-то незаметно пробежало.  
– Ладно, забыли.  
– Так что с кольцом? Его починили?  
– Д-да… Только ювелир запросил сумму, которой у меня не было.  
– Сколько?  
– Полтора фунта.  
– Ого! Что-то дороговато. Я сам схожу, разберусь с этим.  
– НЕТ! Не надо. Не стоит тебе утруждаться, ты еще слишком слаб, чтобы бегать по рынкам, – Джейми уставился на меня изумленно, и его можно было понять, в свете того скандала, который я им только что закатила. «Ну... что ж, прости, милый, женщины вообще-то – народ непредсказуемый. Лучше тебе к этому привыкнуть».  
– Не бери в голову, дорогой, правда. Я сама. Попробую с ним поторговаться завтра.  
На самом деле, я действительно не взяла Джейми на рынок умышленно. Мне хотелось выяснить судьбу кольца. Без его присутствия, естественно. И, если что, придумать, как быть дальше. Кольцо, хвала Иисусу, было на месте, но стоило оно теперь целых 5 фунтов. Таких денег у меня все равно не было, и вряд ли когда-то они появятся. У Джейми их не было тоже, я знала. Даже если бы я отважилась их теперь попросить.  
– Тогда что еще? Ты все еще расстроена. Я вижу.  
– Просто мы сейчас не миллионеры, Джейми, жалко было тратить последние центы на носильщика.  
– Ничего, зато, я, представь, выиграл несколько монет, – Джейми хвастливо потряс спорраном, демонстрируя внушительный звон.  
«Ого! Ладно, отмазался, обормот», – облегченно подумала я. Нехватка денег, честно говоря, сильно удручала, особенно, когда драгоценное кольцо становилось при этом недоступно. Теперь нужно было придумать, как выпросить эти необходимые пять фунтов, чтобы Джейми ничего не заподозрил. Починка кольца столько стоить, понятно, не могла. «Ладно, – рассудила я здраво, – подумаю об этом потом».  
– А это что за компания, ты знаешь? – я подозрительно скосила глаза на барыг за столом.  
Джейми хвастливо хмыкнул:  
– Похоже, нам повезло, деньги у них водятся. Или... – он прищурился с сомнением, – что ты имеешь в виду, Саксоночка?  
– Надеюсь, тебя не обваляют за твои аферы в смоле и перьях, Джейми. Прости, мое сердце больше этого не выдержит.  
– Ну, что ты. Все было честно. Насколько это возможно. Клянусь.  
Теперь пришла моя очередь недоверчиво хмыкать.  
– Если ты не возражаешь, милая, я пойду дальше играть. Сегодня нам везет, ты же видишь, – он с видимым облегчением сделал шаг к столу.  
– Стоп! Я так не думаю.  
Я подозрительно уставилась на него, с запоздалым озарением постигая все темные глубины его вероломства.  
– Что такое? Что-то случилось? – Джейми уже был всеми мыслями в игре и чиркнул по мне невидящим взглядом. Потом замер, видимо узрев выражение моего лица.  
– Случилось. Я подозреваю, ты специально про меня забыл.  
– ???  
– Ты надеялся, что я забуду. Про укол. В твою изворотливую лживую задницу. Или, по крайне мере, как следует задержусь. Я права?  
– Не-е-ет, ну что ты. Как я могу!.. – он усиленно замотал головой, изображая святую невинность, но потому, как дрогнул его голос, дело тут явно было нечисто.  
– Да, все так и есть, – я утвердительно кивнула головой. – Ну, ты и злодей, Джеймс Фрейзер. Коварный, хитрый, трусливый злодей. Но, поверь мне на слово, тебе все равно не удастся отвертеться! Марш наверх, живо! – я уперла руки в бока, хотя мне стало смешно от его несчастного вида.  
Настроение Джейми заметно испортилось. Он сглотнул и обреченно буркнул:  
– Ничего я не трусливый, просто может человек не любить, когда ему без конца тыкают иголками в зад. По малейшему, заметь, поводу.  
– Ничего себе малейший повод! Ты хочешь умереть? В страшных муках?  
– Не факт! – он поглядел на меня с недальновидным бунтарством.  
– Факт! Давай, давай, шевели своей упрямой задницей, а то получишь... двойную порцию! – жестко проговорила я и, пропустив вперед по лестнице, подбодрила его еще одним шлепком веера. На что Джейми тяжко вздохнул и безропотно поплелся наверх, а я пристроилась следом, будто конвоир, который ведет арестанта. На казнь, по меньшей мере.  
В итоге, Джейми мрачно шагнул в нашу комнату, я вошла следом за ним, и уже хотела прикрыть дверь, когда поняла, что какая-то посторонняя сила препятствует мне сделать это. Я глянула через плечо и с удивлением обнаружила откуда-то взявшегося вдруг Ролло, который нахально протискивался вслед за мной, несмотря на то, что я сурово попыталась воспрепятствовать его вторжению.  
– Ролло! ФУ! Иди к... Йену, собака.  
Но пес, полностью проигнорировав мою нервную речь, все-таки вломился за нами в комнату – кто б ему смог в этом помешать, такой свирепой животине? – и невозмутимо устроился в углу, возле небольшого камина.  
– Ладно, – пожала я плечами, – пусть. Только, учти – вести себя прилично. Договорились? – и повернулась к переминавшемуся в великих сомнениях мужу.  
– На кровать, – решительно кивнула я головой в сторону упомянутого места, тщательно промывая руки под умывальником. Потом достала свой дорожный несессер из кармана.  
Джейми опасливо покосился на меня, неуверенно теребя пуговицы на штанах.  
– Знаешь, милая, ты это ТАК говоришь...  
– Как?  
– Ну, тебе только ремня в руке не хватает...  
Фыркнув, я смягчилась.  
– Не волнуйся, дорогой, – привычно наблюдая, как блестящий поршень втягивает в прозрачную колбочку густую белую жидкость, успокоила я встревоженного пациента. – Я очень аккуратно. Ты ж меня знаешь...  
– Знаю, Клэр. Потому и волнуюсь.  
Он изобразил такой удрученно-несчастный вид, что мне, конечно, тут же стало его жалко, на что он, несомненно, и рассчитывал, шельмец – актерских способностей этому прожженному шулеру было не занимать. Я, как всегда, попыталась скрыть свою неуместную жалость за строгим врачебным тоном.  
– Давай, давай, разоблачайся, – я пощелкала ногтем шприц и сбрызнула лекарство, – Нечего тут мне зубы заговаривать.  
После того, как я внимательно выслушала его горестные бухтения о том, что когда у меня только закончится этот мой чертов пенициллин, и что задница у него и так пострадавшая, но никому из здесь присутствующих нет до этого никакого дела, и что жениться на враче, да еще из чертового будущего, где зачем-то изобрели эти чертовы иголки, это самое, мать его, в корне недальновидное, что он сделал в своей жизни, Джейми, наконец, улегся на кровать и демонстративно впился зубами в подушку.  
На что я резонно возразила: что пить «Боржоми» слегка поздновато, дорогой мой, потому как почки уже отвалились, и что ваши средневековые коновалы обычно отрезают конечности без анестезии и ковыряются в ранах необработанными инструментами, так что нечего переть на изумительные изобретения врачей будущего, и вообще, если он не хочет, чтобы у него вскорости отвалился нос, а еще раньше – его член, то он может немного помолчать и сделать чертов вид, что благодарен.  
Судя по моей трагично-пламенной речи, я, вероятно, все же чувствовала себя немного виноватой в тех неприятностях, которые я ему невольно причиняю.  
(Для слишком дотошных читателей: конечно, Клэр не могла знать про «Боржоми» и в англ. языке существует аналог этой поговорки: «It’s no use locking the stable door after the horse has bolted» – поздно запирать конюшню, когда лошадь сбежала, и, наверное, Клэр могла сказать именно его. Выбирайте на ваш вкус ;))  
– Ладно, ладно, милая, – настороженно поглядывая на мой распаленный вид и острую штуковину в моей руке, проговорил Джейми, предусмотрительно выплюнув подушку изо рта, – делай, как знаешь. Лишь бы тебе было приятно.  
«Ах, ты ж, змеище!» – подумала я и вкатила ему отличный укол в его вредную ехидную задницу. А пусть себе знает, что злить женщину со шприцем наперевес чревато.  
– ААУ-у-у... О-о-о... – простонал он так, будто я всадила ему хороший заряд дроби в вышеупомянутую часть тела. Потом, не сдержавшись, жалостно пропыхтел сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
– Если бы это был ремень, и то... – он посмотрел на меня предосудительно, – было бы на порядок приятнее!  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, милый мой. Не переигрывай! – ответствовала я и весьма азартно залепила ему пятерней по пострадавшему месту. В порядке сравнения, чтоб сильно не ерничал, а так же в качестве положенного разогревающего массажа, конечно. Получилось довольно-таки звонко. На что Джейми, после того, как смог закрыть свой, широко распахнувшийся от такого неслыханного вероломства, рот, разразился витиеватым замечанием, кажется, по поводу моей исключительной способности к состраданию и человеколюбию. На гэльском. Я благоразумно не стала уточнять перевод.  
– Прости, любимый. Не могла отказать себе в удовольствии.  
Ответом мне был самый осуждающий взгляд за всю историю человечества.  
Ролло, который из своего угла внимательно наблюдал за всей этой сценой, вдруг поднялся и, пока еще не совсем твердой походкой, прошествовал прямиком к Джейми. Продефилировав мимо меня, он как-то не слишком почтительно взрыкнул и ощерился, видимо, высказав мне, таким образом, порицание по поводу столь бесчеловечного обращения с его бедным беззащитным подопечным. Я даже опасливо отдернула руку. Тоже мне, заступник выискался! Потом он подошел к обиженному мученику, горестно растекшемуся щекой по подушке, и основательно лизнул его пальцы, а затем, непринужденно – Джейми не успел увернуться – одним движением длинного розового языка прочертил влажную дорожку через всю его щеку от носа к уху.  
– Ай, приятель, да, да, я тебя тоже люблю, – взвизгнул Джейми, пытаясь укрыться в подушке от таких навязчивых проявлений собачьих чувств, пока Ролло, горячо дыша ему в уши и шею, радостно мусолил все места, до которых мог дотянуться своим слюнявым языком. – Ой, ну всё, ВСЁ, ХВАТИТ! Я в порядке, брат. Иди, иди уже. МЕСТО!  
– Вот видишь, Саксоночка, – с патетической укоризной заявил мой, ободренный такой неожиданной поддержкой страдалец, взъерошено выныривая из спасительных глубин подушки, пока отвергнутый Ролло грустно плелся обратно в свой угол, – даже собака меня жалеет. А вот, некоторым, не будем показывать пальцем, совсем наплевать на мучения бедного больного парня.  
Я фыркнула. Джейми тоже. Я подсела к нему на кровать, и мы посмеялись, нежно глядя друг другу в глаза. Потом я тихонько запустила пальцы в его всклокоченную шевелюру, приглаживая.  
– Как же ты хочешь, чтоб я тебя пожалела, мой храбрый солдат? А? – наклонившись к самому его уху, прошептала я, коварно согревая это чувствительное местечко своим дыханием. – Тоже облизать тебя? Да? Это я могу.  
От Джейми крепко пахло псиной, поэтому я засомневалась, что прямо сейчас готова исполнить свое обещание.  
– Ой, нет, Клэр, – он поежился, быстро пряча ухо, и, слава Богу, взяв меня за плечи, решительно отстранил. – Еще одного такого слюнявого напора жалости я, пожалуй, не выдержу.  
Потом он повернулся на бок, уютно заворачиваясь в простыню.  
– Если ты не возражаешь, Саксоночка, я еще немного посплю, что-то опять в сон клонит, – не слишком разборчиво пробурчал он.  
Я подошла к окну и открыла решетчатые створки, впуская в душное пространство комнаты полуденные запахи нагретой влажной зелени и журчание близкой воды. Окна выходили на задний двор и реку, бегущую совсем близко, буквально в тридцати ярдах, под небольшим отвесным обрывом. Широкая и неспокойная, она вихрилась водоворотами и несла свои мутные глинистые воды сквозь густые заросли прибрежных деревьев куда-то на северо-восток. Мы уже наняли лодку и, когда загрузим ее всем необходимым для длительного путешествия, отправимся к тетушке Джокосте, в Северную Каролину.  
– Саксоночка, тебе не кажется странным, что Ролло как-то необычно себя ведет, – сонно донеслось с кровати.  
Ролло, услышав свое имя, оживленно оторвал от лап свою голову и, навострив уши, с надеждой завилял хвостом.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, милый? – я видела со своего наблюдательного пункта – второго этажа гостиницы – как Йен пересек двор и зашел в сарай, видимо, в поисках Ролло, но его, понятно, там не было. – ЙЕН! Если ты ищешь пса, то он у нас! – зычно прокричала я в окно.  
– Хорошо, тетушка, – загорелая мордаха парнишки высунулась из-под навеса. – Я тут раздобыл ему еды, а после хочу немного прогуляться с ним по берегу. Будь добра, отправь его ко мне.  
– Так, собака, – проговорила я, решительно открывая дверь. – Давай, ищи! Ищи Йена. Кушать.  
Если бы я была пустое место, ко мне бы отнеслись, думаю, с большей учтивостью. Полный игнор. Та-а-ак. Я попробовала снова.  
– Эй, песик! Давай. Йен. Где Йен? Ищи. Ну, что ты ржешь, как конь. Давай сам попробуй, – это уже хихикающему рыжему охламону, наблюдающему из-под покрывала своим ехидным заспанным глазом за моими тщетными усилиями.  
– Ролло, старик, нехорошо, – Джейми нехотя высунул наружу кудлатую голову, подпирая ее рукой. – Воспитанные парни по отношению к дамам так себя не ведут, пойми. Где твоя галантность, приятель? Надо слушаться тетушку Клэр. Она у нас тут главная.  
Я закатила глаза.  
– Ой, ну щас. Прямо так он тебя и послу... – и, если честно, так и застыла, открыв рот. Глаза мои тоже потихоньку расширились.  
Ролло встал и, хотя вид его при этом был не слишком довольный, потащил свою серую задницу к двери. Поравнявшись со мной, он вдруг посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, крайне презрительно, потом то ли чихнул, то ли фыркнул, будто в его гладкий блестящий нос попала какая-то ничтожная мошка. И, подняв свою грозную волчью морду, величественно вышел за дверь.  
– Как ты это сделал? – ошарашенно проговорила я, провожая гордо шествующую зверюгу взглядом.  
– Ну, вот это я и имел в виду, когда говорил, что он ведет себя странно, – Джейми довольно скалился, глядя на мою ошалевшую физиономию.  
– Да уж, и почему-то он все время теперь крутится возле тебя, ведь он всегда признавал только одного Йена. Просто из одной тарелки с ним ел.  
– Ну, так и я о том же, – он опять упал головой на подушку, в блаженстве прикрывая глаза, и пробурчал:  
– Странно все-таки на него подействовало это ранение. А может быть, то, что он был на грани жизни и смерти, заставило его понять самые важные в его жизни вещи.  
– Да? И какие же это, например?  
– Ну, кто, на самом деле, хозяин в доме.  
– Ты ж только что сказал, что это я, – я прищурилась и уперла кулаки в бока.  
– Разве? Ну, Ролло, выходит, виднее? – физиономия растянувшегося на кровати шотландца излучала полную невинность. – На самом деле собаки это чувствуют. Так люди говорят... – он скромно пожал плечами на мое скептическое выражение лица.  
– Ох, ладно, ладно, мой милый... хаспадин. Несомненно, ты у нас главнее, – я наклонилась и ласково поцеловала его в лоб.  
На что он удовлетворенно выдохнул. То ли от моего сердечного поцелуя, то ли от неоспоримого признания, наконец, его первенства моей строптивой персоной. Временные уступки страждущему, пусть себе даже не обольщается.  
– Представляешь, Клэр, трактирщица говорит, что он только недавно очнулся. Внезапно. Буквально за день до нашего прибытия, а то уже совсем был неживой. Даже дышать почти перестал. Надо же. Повезло собаке.  
– Да, интересно, как он смог выкарабкаться? Вот уж, действительно, эти зверюги – такие живучие существа. Недаром говорят, все заживает, как на собаке, – я окинула Джейми оценивающим взглядом заботливой жены, а, за одним, и придирчивого врача. – Сдается мне, в этом плане вы с ним, к счастью, похожи. Синяки твои почти что уже сошли.  
На самом деле, я, конечно, немного преувеличивала, но пятна, действительно, стали гораздо бледнее и украшали лицо моего мужа разноцветными желто-лилово-зеленоватыми тенями, делая его похожим на акварельный набросок какого-нибудь сумасшедшего экспрессиониста. Рассечения и ссадины тоже почти затянулись. Хотя со стороны все это еще выглядело страшновато.  
Трактирщица первое время смотрела на меня с сочувствием, видимо, как на жену отъявленного пьяницы и дебошира, а на Джейми – с крайней настороженностью. Но после того, как мой муж почти задаром, в основном только за проживание, отдал ей наших лошадей и повозку, да еще, вместе с парнями, починил крышу сарая, отношение ее резко поменялось, и теперь она не могла на него надышаться и называла исключительно моим дорогим мистером Фрейзером.  
– Ты не помнишь, какого цвета глаза были у Ролло? – вдруг спросил Джейми.  
– Да как-то особо не приглядывалась. Разве не зеленые? Честно, не помню.  
– А сейчас у него – серые, даже почти что голубые. Странно, правда?  
– Ну так что... Он еще растет, может, от этого и цвет глаз поменялся. У детей частенько тоже глаза цвет меняют. Рождаются с одним, а потом смотришь – уже другие.  
– Да, наверное, так и есть, хотя, серо-голубые глаза – что-то необычное для собаки.  
– Ну, почему? Кто его знает, какие там экземпляры намешаны в его роду.  
Джейми в очередной раз пожал плечами и, оставив сие замечание без ответа, наконец, праведно засопел.  
Я, намереваясь заняться расфасовкой своих покупок, на цыпочках вышла из комнаты и тихонько прикрыла за собой дверь.

ПОРА БЫЛО ОБЕДАТЬ, И Я пошла наверх, чтобы разбудить Джейми. Но в комнате его не оказалось. Поискав немного по округе, я обнаружила своего мужа сидящим на берегу реки. Он откинулся на кряжистый ствол дерева и задумчиво глядел вдаль, на степенно текущие красноватые воды, подогнув под себя одну ногу и расслабленно вытянув другую. На бедре у него покоилась голова собаки, которую он тихонько поглаживал и почесывал за чуткими ушами. Ролло благодарно возлежал возле его бока и слегка жмурился от удовольствия. Как это ни странно, Джейми что-то наговаривал ему вполголоса. Вести задушевные беседы с собакой Йена – это было настолько не похоже на моего мужа, что я невольно остановилась, прислушиваясь к его словам. И испугалась за его несчастную исстрадавшуюся голову, потому как говорил он, на мой взгляд, совершенно абсурдные вещи.  
– Так ты и есть тот сюрприз, который обещал мне чертов Организатор, девочка. Надо же... Странно. Не помню, чтобы он говорил о том, что души могут переселяться в тела кхм... зверей.  
Мне показалось, что Ролло в этот момент слегка растянул уголки своей собачьей пасти, обнажив в глубине ее внушительные белоснежные зубы. Джейми, приподняв тяжелую морду пса, заглянул в его сощуренные странно-серые глаза с темным ободком вокруг радужки.  
– Ты упрямая маленькая стервочка! Ты их вынудила, да?  
В ответ на это пушистый хвост двинулся и с большим достоинством вильнул пару раз. Не слишком рьяно.  
– Что ж, полагаю, тело собаки не самая худшая обитель.  
Тут Ролло резко дернулся и, вцепившись зубами себе в лапу, принялся ее интенсивно покусывать.  
– Да... одна незадача... блохи тебя, конечно, достанут. Надо будет попросить Клэр, она наверняка знает, как вывести эту гадость.  
Мне показалось, что Ролло как-то скептически фыркнул и, вытянувшись во весь свой значительный рост, улегся на бок, прижавшись спиной к бедру моего мужа.  
– Вот не думал, что всё так обернется, – продолжал Джейми, машинально ероша его шерсть. – Весьма неожиданный поворот, надо сказать, но, все равно, я рад, что ты, хоть и в таком странном обличье, будешь теперь с нами, пигалица, – он от души потрепал Ролло по мохнатому загривку. – Как там сказал этот синий ублюдок: «наблюдатель... с правами быстрого реагирования». Хмм... непонятно, что означает сия хренотень, но все равно... добро пожаловать, девочка. Надеюсь, тебе с нами понравится.  
После этих его слов Ролло, с некоторым изяществом, извернулся и подставил под услужливо скребущие пальцы свой бледно-серый живот, поросший редкой жесткой шерстью.  
Джейми с удовлетворением глянул на то, что открылось ему между беспардонно раскинутых собачьих лап.  
– Ох, прости. Девочкой тебя вроде как называть совсем даже не пристало.  
Ролло, зажмурив глаза, вывалил язык и благостно задышал.  
– Теперь ты у нас хмм... особь противоположного пола. Чему я даже рад... да. Надеюсь, ты по достоинству оценишь нашу, мужскую ипостась. Хотя жить в ней, порой, сложновато приходится. Зато есть множество преимуществ. Ну, ты увидишь…  
Так они валялись некоторое время под деревом, явно наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Вскоре Джейми тяжело поднялся и, прошествовав к ближайшему кусту, отвернулся, недвусмысленно исполняя свои естественные надобности. Ролло, сделав приличный вид, добропорядочно смотрел в это время в другую сторону, словно его это совершенно не касается. Брови его при этом ходили ходуном. Вдруг, видимо не удержав свои бессознательные порывы, он засеменил к тому же самому месту и, задрав лапу, с нахальной невозмутимостью пометил основание кустарника. Потом сел и, довольно оскалившись, свесил набок влажный розовый язык.  
Джейми хмыкнул и подошел к собаке.  
– Ну вот, это и есть одно из преимуществ, заметь. Смотрю, тебе это тоже нравится, да, бестия мелкая? – он потрепал огромного пса по холке. – Что ж, думаю, с тобой все будет в порядке.  
Они постояли рядом – пес и человек – рассеяно взирая на мутные течения реки. Я видела, что между ними происходит что-то важное, и подойти не решалась.  
– Постой, – Джейми вдруг полез в спорран и, покопавшись, вытащил оттуда тряпицу. Он развернул ее и показал Ролло маленький сломанный медальон.  
– Мне кажется, это твое, пигалица.  
Ролло лизнул его руку и, открыв зубастую пасть, шумно и часто задышал.  
Джейми вытащил из споррана кусочек какой-то проволоки, потом продев кончик в дужку медальона, опустился перед Ролло на одно колено и крепко примотал подвеску к ошейнику пса. После этого, он осторожно взял острую волчью морду в свою ладонь и, заглянув в его серые глаза, решительно кивнул:  
– Да. Это твоё.  
Ролло, доверчиво жмурясь, расслабленно держал свою пасть в руке Джейми, а он, другой рукой, дружески трепал его за ушами и улыбался. Потом он поднялся, и они еще немного постояли, глядя на реку.  
– И, прошу тебя, девочка, – наконец, проговорил мой муж, – раз ты теперь наблюдатель, будь так добра, присмотри за Йеном. Парень мне очень дорог. Но, судя по его бедовой натуре, боюсь, ждет его масса неприятностей. А мне еще надо вернуть его сестре, знаешь. Живым и невредимым. А не то Дженни меня просто убьет.  
Ролло подошел поближе к Джейми и настойчиво подлез под руку, вынуждая, чтобы тот положил ладонь ему на загривок, потом мотнул серьезной мордой вверх и гулко гавкнул.  
– Вот и отлично. Значит, я могу на тебя рассчитывать, псина?  
Опять короткий взлай.  
– Вот молодец! – Джейми опять как следует взъерошил ему холку. – Вот увидишь, он славный малый. Ты его полюбишь, обещаю.  
Оторопев, я наблюдала эту картину, совершенно не представляя, что мне теперь думать. Было полное ощущение, что они разговаривали, причем, похоже, в обе стороны. Теперь у меня возникло смутное ощущение, не лишилась ли здравомыслия я сама.  
– Джейми, надеюсь, ты заметил, что ты беседуешь с собакой? – я, наконец, подошла к нему и ревниво подлезла ему под руку с другой стороны. – Или я ослышалась?  
Он засмеялся и уютно приобнял меня за плечи.  
– Нет, ты не ослышалась, Саксоночка. Так и есть.  
– Ты назвал Ролло «девочкой»?  
– Назвал.  
– Я очень надеюсь, это не бред сумасшедшего, поскольку все признаки обратного у пса на лицо... вернее, в другом, хмм... нуу-у... совершенно противоположном, месте.  
– Наверное, ты права, надо будет теперь называть его пареньком...  
И он хохотнул, глянув на Ролло с высоты своего роста. На что тот, предано задрав свою морду, опять несколько раз вильнул хвостом.  
– Теперь? Может, ты скажешь, что все это значит? – потребовала я, с сомнением вперившись в гигантское лохматое создание у его ноги, в свою очередь, глядевшее на меня крайне настороженно.  
Джейми немного смущенно посмотрел на меня, потом подтянул мою голову к своей груди и мягко поцеловал в лоб, отчего у меня по телу разлилось обворожительное тепло.  
– Если бы я сам понимал, девочка... Но, обещаю, как только я разберусь, я все расскажу тебе, милая.  
Я безмятежно устроилась головой на его плече и поняла, что мне вряд ли хочется сейчас вдаваться в какие-либо подробности. Река умиротворенно несла свои воды куда-то вдаль, Джейми был рядом, большой и сильный, как всегда, а главное – вполне здоровый. И через несколько дней нас снова ждало занятное путешествие. Я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь.

*******

ПОСЛЕ УЖИНА ОН ЗАШЕЛ СЛЕДОМ за мной в нашу комнату на втором этаже трактира и мягко прикрыл за собой двери. Потом, поразмыслив, аккуратно задвинул скрипнувшую щеколду. Я насторожилась и с подозрением уставилась на Джейми. Он, плавно двинулся в мою сторону, приглядываясь ко мне с ощутимым интересом.  
– Сдается, ты мне кое-чего должна, моя Саксоночка.  
Хмм. О чем это он, интересно? Я вдруг четко вспомнила наш полушутливый разговор по дороге на рынок. И его намерения насчет моего искупления. Сердце как-то нехорошо дрогнуло. Похоже, он принял всё это всерьез... Н-нда... Вот же незадача.  
– Не-е-ет, не должна. Ты проиграл спор. Не прошло и часа, как ты проштрафился тогда, мой упрямый паренек.  
– Ничего, не проштрафился.  
– Чего это? Ты ведь убил Сигварда, хотя и обещал не мстить ему.  
– Ты считаешь, что я не должен был?  
Этот вопрос заставил меня в возмущении открыть рот, а потом сразу же закрыть его, потому что ответ был очевиден.  
– И потом, ты ослушалась меня опять, душа моя. Там, на Черном Пляже.  
Я поджала губы и скептически приподняла одну бровь.  
– Ты считаешь, что я не должна была?  
Джейми немного поразмышлял, но озадаченным не выглядел.  
– С этим не спорю, ты спасла девочку. За это спасибо огромное! От всего сердца. Но изначально – ты ослушалась.  
– Знаешь, а я бы, пожалуй, положила на эти весы твое бесстыжее вероломство, когда ты сегодня утром бросил меня на рынке. Одну. Их своих гнусных меркантильных соображений.  
– Меркантильных? Вот как?! Это была самозащита вообще-то!  
– Ой, да не выдумывай! Я действую чисто в твоих интересах! – губы мои дрогнули от обиды.  
– Все равно, боюсь, что это не достаточно веский оправдательный аргумент, дорогая: моя задница категорически не готова согласится с помилованием твоей, поскольку пребывает в полном шоке от происходящего. У нее свои личные интересы, прости.  
– Твоя задница могла бы справедливо рассудить, что я спасаю твою чертову жизнь! Так ей и передай!  
– Она говорит, что сейчас не может рассуждать справедливо, ввиду того, что ей слегка нездоровится, по вине некоторых безрассудных леди, присутствующих здесь. И еще она полагает, что ее просто зверски зашпиговали ведьминскими снадобьями так, что хоть на стены лезь. А она, вообще-то, уже хочет нормально сидеть.  
С этими вдохновенными словами, он, пристально вперясь в меня, энергично потер свой зад и демонстративно скривился.  
В легкой панике, я на всякий случай отступила к столбику кровати, чтобы прикрыть свои тылы. Хотя понимала, насколько это бесполезный маневр. Как и мои жалкие попытки оправдаться.  
– И все же это можно назвать компенсацией, полагаю! – рыкнула я упрямо.  
– Клэр, как ты не понимаешь! Подумай как следует. Все проблемы часто случаются от того, что в опасной ситуации ты поступаешь НЕБЛАГОНАДЕЖНО. Я не могу на тебя положиться. Все время жду удара с тыла и не могу сосредоточиться. Это очень плохо, малыш, потому что отнимает силы. Особенно, во время военных действий, когда мы должны выступать слаженно, единым фронтом. Это есть залог успеха. Пойми ты, наконец, если командир сказал солдату, что он должен стоять в определенном месте, то он должен быть уверен, что солдат выполнит приказ, а не побежит, куда вздумается его левой пятке. Согласись, это несколько нервирует и... снижает шансы на благоприятный исход битвы. Черт побери!  
Я опять открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но особо возражать было нечего.  
– То есть, я правильно поняла, командир у нас – ты, так что ли? – в моем тоне звучала высшая степень сарказма.  
– Я.  
– И с чего это, позволь спросить?  
Джейми закатил глаза. Слегка.  
– Да потому что из нас двоих, МУЖЧИНА – Я.  
Теперь пришла моя очередь закатывать глаза. И даже издать негодующее фыркание.  
– ХА! И в чем тут разница, прости?  
– Разница в том, что сейчас я собираюсь как следует надрать одну вздорную безответственную задницу, а ты мне помешать никак не сможешь. Ведь так?  
Он вперился в меня своими небесно-синими глазами и, слегка прикусив губу, насмешливо приподнял брови. Я с удовлетворением увидела, что при этом он был несколько напряжен, будто матадор перед опасным непредсказуемым зверюгой.  
– Безответственную? Хмм.  
– Да, ты же, надеюсь, вполне осознаешь последствия своих безумных выходок? Или тебе их продемонстрировать?  
Мое сердце, понятно, дрогнуло, и я сбавила обороты.  
– Поверь, я их видела. И очень сожалею, Джейми. Но я ведь уже извинилась. Несколько раз.  
– Извинилась? Извинилась – это, значит, осознала и больше не будешь. Но что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты приняла хоть что-нибудь к сведению, учитывая последующие события.  
– Так ты собираешься отомстить мне, чертов ублюдок?  
Джейми рассмеялся.  
– Нет, поведать кое-что о справедливости, Клэр. И сделать пару зарубок на твоем прекрасном заду на будущее. О пользе послушания.  
Он положил руки на свой широченный ремень, а я инстинктивно прикрыла ладонями вышеупомянутое место. Потом мы немного постояли друг напротив друга. Джейми выжидающе, а я – возмущенно пыхча с понятной долей негодования. Но я не увидела ни толики сомнения в его глазах: какие бы жалкие попытки отвертеться я не предприняла – порка состоится, недвусмысленно говорил весь его вид. Если я хочу после этого нормально сидеть, то согласиться добровольно было бы наилучшим из вариантов.  
Моя заработанная в боях мудрость и многолетний опыт отношений с этим... безжалостным аспидом подсказал мне, что покорность здесь не слабость, а временная уступка, продиктованная инстинктом самосохранения. Я поджала губы.  
– Хорошо, животное. Но ты же не собираешься делать это прямо здесь? Джейми?  
Я осознала, что сердце мое бешено колотится в груди.  
– Почему нет?  
– Ну-у-у, хотя бы потому, что... – я сглотнула и прислушалась к шуму, доносившемуся из кухни и трапезной, – не думаю, что здешние стены обладают хоть какой-то звукоизоляцией.  
– И что с того, милая? – Джейми усмехался, засунув большие пальцы за пояс и осторожно обходя меня по кругу, будто пугливую необъезженную лошадь. – Думаешь, люди это не одобрят, а? По их мнению, дорогая, я имею полное право наказывать свою своенравную женушку. Когда пожелаю и как пожелаю. И потом, давеча кто-то помниться пообещал мне справедливую компенсацию за мои... хмм... – он пошевелил корпусом и, осторожно приложив ладонь к помятым бокам, слегка сморщился, – временные неудобства у мистера Сигварда, будь он трижды неладен. Или ты... – он подозрительно прищурился, – берешь свои слова назад, девушка? Так? И как с этим быть тогда?  
– Ну... так же как и ты... Прости, но ты обещал... Нет, ты даже клялся, что никогда не тронешь меня пальцем. Никогда! Ты помнишь?  
– Ну, не-е-ет... Я никогда такого не говорил!  
Мои глаза откровенно расширились от такой вопиющей наглости.  
– Вот как? И что же после этого стоит твое слово, Джейми Фрейзер? – я как завороженная поворачивалась к нему всем телом, когда он неумолимо шествовал вокруг меня, подходя все ближе.  
– Я и не нарушу слова, заметь!  
– Что? Как же? Ты мне говорил!  
– Я? Я разве обещал не бить тебя совсем?  
Я уставилась на него в потрясенном негодовании.  
– Насколько я помню – ДА, предатель!  
– Нет, Клэр!  
– Нет?!  
– Ну да. Вспомни, что я сказал.  
– Хорошо, что ты сказал?  
– Повторю еще раз, специально для тех, у кого память хмм... девичья, – по мере того, как он приближался, словно корабль, который идет по четко намеченному курсу правым галсом, пальцы мои нервно впивались в грубую ткань юбки. – Я говорил буквально следующее: если я когда-либо подниму на тебя руку в гневе или озлоблении, да поразит меня священное железо в самое сердце. Так вот, уверяю тебя, клятвы я не нарушу, так как сейчас я не гневаюсь. Я абсолютно спокоен, Саксоночка моя, представь себе!  
– Мпфмм... И где ты набрался этой казуистики? У Неда Гоуэна?  
Он, наконец, подошел совсем близко и опасно, остановившись напротив меня так, что я ощущала его горячее дыхание на своем похолодевшем лбу.  
– Что ж, учителей, полагаю, было предостаточно.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься выпороть меня совершенно хладнокровно, грязный ты мерзавец. Так?  
Мой голос слегка взвизгнул.  
– Ну... конечно же нет, душа моя. Совсем даже не хладнокровно, поверь. Думаю, это будет называться воодушевлением... И, может быть, немного – удовлетворением, а так же... – он пронзительно смотрел на меня своими синими-синими глазами, – слегка – умилением, но, в основном, полагаю...  
– Удовольствием! – я гордо вздернула дрогнувший подбородок.  
– Ну... пожалуй, что и так, Саксоночка, хотя, заметь, это ты сказала. А я имел ввиду... – он хмыкнул и мягко отвел разметавшиеся пряди с моего лица, – сожаление. Хотя не стану лукавить, не без определенной доли удовольствия, вероятно.  
– Я так и знала! – я аж привстала на цыпочки до такой степени, что лицо мое покраснело от натуги, и истошно прорычала шепотом, сжав кулаки. – Ты – поганый, мерзкий, злобный извращенец, Джеймс Фрейзер!  
Джейми удовлетворенно рассмеялся и потянул носом воздух. При этом ноздри его затрепетали.  
– Определенно. Думаю, меня можно так назвать. Рассказать тебе, каковы мои намерения сейчас?  
Я зашипела и дернулась, грозно топнув ногой, но он крепко держал мои плечи.  
– Не имею ни малейшего желания знать это, чертов ублюдок!  
– Что ж... тебя можно понять, любимая. Хотя я все равно скажу тебе.  
– НЕТ!  
– Да.  
Его приоткрытые губы были совсем близко, и он тихо прошептал.  
– Я прикажу тебе лечь на кровать, девочка моя...  
– Только попробуй!  
– И... высоко задрать свои многочисленные юбки.  
– Не дождешься!  
– Задерешь свое платье настолько высоко, чтобы твоя прекрасная круглая попка полностью оголилась и выглядывала... как серединка нежного цветка из безумного вороха твоих юбок. И была... была совершенно беззащитна и покорна.  
Он протянул руку и, притиснув меня к себе, с силой сжал описываемую часть моего тела сквозь несколько слоев ткани. Очень чувствительно получилось, между прочим.  
– Ну, уж нет! – я попробовала оттолкнуть его, но с таким же успехом могла бы сдвинуть столетний дуб. Хотя он все-таки вздрогнул.  
– Ох! Я бы на твоем месте так не усердствовал, милая! У меня ж ребра сломаны, ты помнишь?  
– Ничего! Зато будешь знать! – фыркнула я, но пыл свой значительно поумерила.  
Джейми, посмеиваясь, обвел мои пыхчащие губы жестким шершавым пальцем.  
– Но не думаю, что мне это помешает, заметь... Потому что ты безропотно сделаешь это, Клэр. Сама, – вкрадчиво пробормотал он, дополнительно согревая мое пылающее лицо своим дыханием.  
– И с чего это, позволь спросить?  
– С того.  
Он приостановился, и я почувствовала, как мои похолодевшие пальцы оказались в его ладони, теплой и твердой. Потом он приподнял мою ослабевшую руку повыше, к груди. Я невольно опустила взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как он надевает наше свадебное кольцо мне на безымянный палец и, улыбаясь, продолжает приговаривать, заглядывая в мои изумленные глаза:  
– С того, что ты виновата, милая моя женушка, да. По всем статьям.  
– Джейми? КАК? ОТКУДА ты его взял?  
– Ну-у-у… Оно определенно было НЕ В ТОМ МЕСТЕ, где ты говорила. Пришлось провести небольшое расследование. Что ж, сдается мне, дорогая, придется добавить тебе. ЗА ЛОЖЬ.  
Крыть тут было нечем и я, как всегда, в патовой ситуации, применила свой беспроигрышный прием с умилительным хлопаньем ресницами.  
– За ма-а-аленькую ложь, дорогой, – и подступила к нему поближе, прижимаясь. – Прости меня, Джейми.  
– Знаешь, иногда маленькая ложь, порождает бо-ольшие проблемы, как говаривал, бывало, мой отец, от души выстёгивая мне задницу. Так что, думаю, ты сейчас, душа моя… – он осторожно подцепил пальцем мой подбородок и тихонько поцеловал меня в уголки губ, – смиренно подложишь подушку себе под бедра. Или, может даже... две, чтобы она была повыше, и мне было сподручнее. И безропотно будешь ждать наказания.  
Я почувствовала, как вожделение охватывает меня, начиная со слабеющих щиколоток, поднимаясь к коленям и выше... Господи Боже! Взгляд Джейми тоже слегка помутился.  
– И что же потом, подлый ты сукин сын? – с понятным любопытством пробормотала я, захваченная занятной картиной. – Ну, не то, чтобы я сделала это так безропотно, вообще-то... Но просто интересно.  
– Потом? – дыхание Джейми определенно сбилось, а речь теряла ясность. – Потом я выдерну из штанов свой отличный ремень. Очень тяжелый... могу тебя уверить...  
И, прикрыв глаза, он снова потянулся ртом к моим разомкнувшимся навстречу губам, отдавая им весь свой пылающий жар, который упоительно проник внутрь и заискрился в каждой клеточке тела, тающего в потоке томительных вибраций.  
– И? Что же дальше?.. Джейми?.. – шептала я между поцелуями.  
– Гхмм... А? Дальше?.. Ну, дальше... – он явно собирался с мыслями, – я прижму тебя как следует к кровати за талию, милая, чтобы воспитательное место не смело сильно дергаться... – его губы плавно переместились на мою изогнувшуюся шею, – и... воздам ему должное... весьма заслуженное, между прочим… можешь не сомневаться... Нарумяню его от всей души... пока эти восхитительные... провинившиеся округлости – он шумно, почти со стоном, выдохнул, и опять стиснул мою филейную часть со всей своей силы, – не запрыгают от нетерпения, как у гарцующей лошадки и не запылают... ммм... цветом спелых томатов. А ты, моя прелесть, не заверещишь как недорезанный поросенок... на весь... на весь... о, Святая Дева Мария!.. трактир.  
– Охх... – мое сознание рассыпалось, потеряв всякую связь с реальностью, – просто сумасшедший зверинец какой-то получается.  
– Что ж... набедокурившей попе никогда не бывает сладко.  
Он судорожно отбросил в сторону мой шейный платок и подверг мою грудь неистовому нападению, предварительно освободив ее от тисков корсета так, что уже две верхних округлости удобно выпали в его жадные руки, сотрясаясь от виртуозных действий моего крайне распалившегося мужа.  
– Господи... Боже!.. Клэр! – едва проговорил он, чувствительно впиваясь зубами в мои затвердевшие соски, – Как же давно я мечтал об этом!  
Я окончательно потеряла дыхание, с головой проваливаясь в ошеломляющее ощущение страсти, исходящее от него.  
– Что? Выпороть меня?  
– О, и это тоже, конечно! Но, больше, вот об этом. Избави меня Бог все это опять расстегивать.  
Он вдруг рванул мощными руками мой корсет так, что многочисленные крючочки полетели в разные стороны с поношенной ткани, и платье мягко упало к моим ногам, освобождая послушное тело для его яростного обладания вконец ошалевшим «хозяином».  
– И потом, Джейми? Что потом?  
– А потом?.. После того как я... основательно отдраю твою дерзкую попку, тут я займусь тобой, Саксоночка, моя вздорная упрямая стервочка. От души.  
– Займешься? Вот как? Разве… жестокая порка – это был не весь твой злодейский умысел?  
– Ну, уж определенно нет. Полагаю, это будет только начало.  
– Да? И что же ты сделаешь дальше? – я была просто неосмотрительно нахальна.  
– Я? – он положил массивную ладонь мне на челюсть, обхватив подбородок, потом переместил ее на шею, слегка сжав одним движением мое горло, такое хрупкое в его медвежьем захвате, и скользнул дальше, вниз, с силой обведя восставшую грудь, горячий живот и бедра. И там, ниже, сминая мой мягкий бугорок между ног так, что я охнула, прижал меня нагую, затрепетавшую, к несокрушимой мощи своего тела. А я, приподнявшись на цыпочки, крепко обвила руками его шею.  
– Думаю, дальше... я возьму тебя, Клэр. Со всей, черт возьми, силы, на которую только способен. И буду терзать твою роскошную плоть, пока ты не завопишь в моих руках, словно ополоумевшая слониха. Ведь я совершенно точно не собираюсь быть нежным.  
– Что ж, план вдохновляющий, хотя и довольно самонадеянный. Так, может, мы не будем зря терять силы, дружок, и перейдем сразу… ко второй части этой душераздирающей драмы, раз уж ты выглядишь вполне себе готовым... повелителем безумных слоних, – я впилась дрожащими от нетерпения руками в пряжку обещанного мне ремня и дернула ее на себя, освобождая своего будущего мучителя от этой чертовски опасной части его туалета. – Да и я, кстати, тоже... не прочь сейчас повопить на весь... на весь трактир. По мне, так это лучше, чем визжать, как поросенок. Наверное.  
– Однако не могу сказать, что ты не права, Саксоночка. Это я насчет готовности и... всего остального. Даю тебе слово, любовь моя, что в ближайшие полчаса тебе будет о-очень-очень… просто хм-м… дьявольски жарко. И, полагаю почему-то, что только одними скучными воплями на всю округу ты не сможешь ограничиться.  
Я не стала возражать.  
Он, быстро скинув с себя остатки одежды, легко подхватил меня под бедра и переместил на кровать, сам сокрушительно и грациозно забираясь сверху, причем, как ни странно, совсем забыв вдруг про свои покалеченные ребра. Надо же, серотонин, бесспорно, творит чудеса.  
Потрепанный, привычный ко всему матрас трактира, от души скрипнув, с готовностью принял наши пылающие тела в свои добрые хозяйские объятья.  
Что ж, должна признаться, Джеймс Александр Малкольм Маккензи Фрейзер никогда не нарушал своего слова. Ну, или почти никогда.  
Храни его Господь за это!

КОНЕЦ

***  
**Уважаемые читатели! Благодарность автору, хотя бы в виде ЛАЙКОВ, будет совсем не лишняя: большая просьба к вам НЕ СТЕСНЯТСЯ оставлять свои ЛАЙКИ и ОТЗЫВЫ, если понравилась работа.)))  
Тогда, сами понимаете, вероятность, что у автора будет стимул еще что-нибудь написать, резко повысится… ;) Заранее СПАСИБО!**


End file.
